


See You in the Morning

by Kyarymell



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:59:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 44,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarymell/pseuds/Kyarymell
Summary: INCOMPLETE - ON HIATUS 11/03/2019After losing the one you love, an accident causes you to fall into a coma. Finding yourself waking up 100 years into the future with barely enough time to grieve, you're greeted by an android who's the spitting image of your lover.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was inspired by Hiko Yamanaka's '500 Nen no Itonami'.   
>  Started as just a drabble but I entertained the thought of it being something more so here we go. Originally posted to Tumblr.   
> 

Connor Anderson- oh how your parents hated him. You were the heir to a multi-million dollar company and he was a good-for-nothing who smoked too many cigarettes and drove a motorcycle that no normal teenager would be seen with. The gated community all knew about him, the ‘troubled’ kid who was the sole survivor of a car crash that took the lives of both his father and brother.

You met him for the first time when you escaped home one night, while he was running an errand for the local noodle shop.

_“I haven’t seen you around here, you lost?”_

_“I’m trying to get away.”_

_“It’s not really safe at this time of night. I mean, I’m just a stranger but I don’t want you wandering alone.”_

It was a moment of madness that you decided to tag along with him. You were trapped in a gilded cage, pushing yourself to your limits under the weight and expectations of your peers. All you were to the world was just a commodity, to be married off to the next slimy businessman wanting stronger relations with your parents. So you didn’t care if he would rob you blind and leave you for dead.

The opposite ended up happening. In the end, it was Connor who convinced you to go back home that night, but that didn’t keep you from seeing him again. You found that the rumours about him were mainly false as he was hardworking and reliable. Seeking praise when he could, he helped people around the small neighbourhood that was situated below the gated community.

There were times that you confided in each other and he taught you how to be self-sufficient. He would also tell you stories, like the motorcycle he had was inherited from his father, who presumably had a wild streak when he was younger. Connor was sad whenever he mentioned his family, but he spoke with such a fondness that you envied a little.

Spending so much time together, falling into a relationship was natural. You remember it like yesterday, him fumbling with crushed flowers and then sharing a kiss under a shop awning when it started to rain.

_“I might not be the best guy to be around, can’t treat you to the best restaurants but-“_

_“Just kiss me again, Connor.”_

It was like a corny romance movie, the way things went.

Many had opposed the two of you getting together but the relationship persisted. Eventually, you became an adult and you threw away your rights to the family fortune by leaving, tired of being treated as a trophy. It was the biggest decision you ever made for yourself and it was Connor who gave you enough confidence to go through with it.

Packing only a few meagre possessions with your parents yelling at your back, all you could remember that day was the faint smell of his leather jacket as his motorcycle pulled out into the open road.

He loved you more than anything and you felt the same.

_“Hey. I was thinking to join the police force- like my old man did. Make something of myself. Probably quit my habits.”_

_“Connor? Straight edge? I suppose miracles can happen!”_

_The brunet nudged you in the side with his arm._

_“Aw, shut up. It’s for our future.”_

True to his word Connor ditched the cigarettes and spent more time at the gym to improve his physical condition. That’s not to say it wasn’t difficult- you watched as he trembled from withdrawals on some days, chewing on all sorts of things. You cheered him on, helping him study for tests despite the fact that he often got distracted by your presence.

_“Instead of sneaking your hands up my shirt, would you focus on what we just revised?”_

_His hands were soft and his fingers tickled your skin a little. As much as it would be fun to fool around, candidate entry exams were just around the corner._

_“C’mon. I’ve been good. Why don’t we take a break?”_

_He gives you a smile, dazzling and mischievous. There was a pause then you relented, cursing a little at his attractiveness as he pinned you to the desk._

It seemed that things would just keep getting better, until law enforcement showed up on your doorstep one day. The officer’s face was like stone, making your heart sink immediately. After confirming your identity he took off his hat, seemingly struggling to find the words.

_“My condolences, there’s been an incident involving Connor Anderson. With no living relatives, he listed you as his next of kin-“_

Things just blurred together after that, unable to keep your grasp on reality. According to the report, Connor was at his part-time job when some junkie stabbed him in the chest for the measly bills in his pocket. It was so... unfair.

Desperate and alone, you get yourself a few drinks not long after. You weren’t the drinking type but it seemed like a good time as any. Leaning on the balcony of your shared apartment, you replayed the last voice message he left you. Connor was thoughtful like that, always letting you know where he was.

**“Hey. Just letting you know I’m on the way to my job now. I love you. See you in the morning.”**

**“…See you in the morning.”**

**“…See you…”**

Head spinning with grief, alcohol burning you up inside, you’re not in the most rational state you could be. With wobbly fingers, your phone slips from your palm and you reach out on reflex. Miscalculating the distance, you feel yourself falling over the railing. Too intoxicated to catch yourself, air rushes past as you plummet.

Wait. You didn’t want to die! Connor would be so disappointed…

_“No matter what happens. Remember to live for yourself- you’re finally free from that stuffy lifestyle.”_

_“Why are you so serious all of a sudden?”_

_“I’d hate for a flower such as yourself to wither when you’ve just had the chance to bloom.”_

_“Always a charmer, aren’t you?”_

Closing your eyes, you braced yourself for the pain.

 

The next time you come to, you’re in your room in the afterlife. At least... that’s what you think. There is no doubt in your mind that you should be dead. Nothing is out of place, neat are the books stacked on the shelf and posters are in the same place you put them.

Something feels _wrong_.

“Good morning.”

Startled, you only just notice the man standing next to your bed. Turning towards the voice, your heart catches in your throat. The first thing you see are the brown eyes, brown hair and the freckles of your lover and instinctually you launch yourself at the man.

“…Alive! Connor! You’re-”

The scent of newly produced machinery reaches your nose and you take a moment to study his attire. Tailored pressed suit, ironed shirt and black tie- all things _your_ Connor wouldn’t be caught in. Making yourself as small as possible, you back away like a scared animal.

“Who are you?” you hate the way your voice shakes but you’re starting to come to terms with the fact that this isn’t the afterlife at all.

“My name is Connor, an android with the designation RK800. I was sent by CyberLife to be your companion on request of your parents.”

“Android companion? Request of my… No. Androids don’t exist. Only in sci-fi.”

He shook his head, perfectly combed hair barely moving. Making sure you were paying attention, but giving you enough space he pressed a finger to his wrist. Holding out his palms, there was a pause, then a hologram flickered to life.

**“…ask is that you-“**

There’s a lot of static and the image is slightly distorted, as if it’s old archival footage. You can just make out the forms of your parents.

**“…cryogenic preservation of our child. Also-“**

Your mother is speaking, the one who was the most outspoken against your relationship with Connor. The woman you thought was cold and unfeeling- her face was pained with raw emotion. 

**“-lover… the Anderson boy. Let them reunite.”**

Standing side by side, your parents held each other like a lifeline as they wept over your sleeping form.

**“Our wish is selfish-“**

Sinking into the bed, you were bombarded with all sorts of emotions as you tried to process what you just saw. Groomed to be an attractive, docile and well-read spouse to some unnamed person of their choosing, you never really saw eye to eye with your parents. But this…

How many days were you made to kneel in salt to correct your posture? How many nights were you tended to by the family doctor because your feet bled from dance practice? It was impossible to believe that they suddenly had a change of heart after such a long time of cutting communication with them.

Before you just about drowned yourself in miserable and conflicting thoughts, ‘Connor’ spoke again.

“About 100 years ago, you fell from the balcony of your apartment. Paramedics managed to save you, but you were unresponsive.”

Pressing your lips in a thin line, tears gathered at the corner of your eyes. One hundred years. It seemed so surreal. Bombarded with too much information, your head started to spin. _Oh no_.

“Your parents spent their entire fortune in order to put you in a still-experimental cryogenic preservation tube in hopes that medical science would advance, thus bringing you out of your vegetative state.”

The android scanned your vitals and upon seeing your stress levels rocket, he accessed the memory information he was provided. It would seem that Connor Anderson would stroke your hair whenever you suffered from anxiety attacks. The right course of action, but his social relations program told him that humans are unpredictable when distressed.

There’s no guarantee you’d react positively to such a gesture, but the android followed protocol.

**PROVIDE COMFORT AND REASSURANCE.**

Tentatively he placed a hand on your head, running his fingers slowly through your hair.

“For when you woke up, they wanted an android exactly the same as your lover, Connor Anderson, to be your companion.”  

Tears falling freely now, your hands gathered up the bed sheets beneath you, gripping them until your knuckles were white. How- he was so human-like and imitated Connor so much. But you knew, you knew that this man in front of you was-

“You’re just a machine. How can you experience love independent from lines of code?”

It’s an unfair assumption on your part, but you’re so overcome with anguish that you can’t place a filter to what you’re saying. What went through their heads when your parents decided this for you? That you would just accept a machine as a partner?

“I…”

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY.**

He was unable to answer and you sadly expected as much. Furiously rubbing at your face with the palm of your hand you pulled yourself out of bed. You had to get away from… that thing. Your mind had not accounted for the fact that you’ve been sleeping for many years and so the instant you put weight on your foot, you came crashing down.

RK800 reacted quickly, catching you before you hit the unforgiving floor. Gritting your teeth, you held onto him, legs feeling like anchors. A wave of frustration hit you, not wanting to rely on the android at all. Wriggling, almost immobilised in his grasp, you sighed. Swallowing your pride, you allowed him to set you back on the bed.

Looked human, sounded (mainly) human, felt human but you noticed the distinct lack of warmth. You really didn’t want to think about how easily he could tear you apart. Did that happen in this day and age?  

_Scary._

“I know this is difficult to take in all at once. But if there’s something I can do, please let me know.”

Taking a few deep breaths, you tried to collect yourself. It’s been a hundred years, everyone you know and love is dead and there’s an android companion who’s the spitting image of your (also dead) lover.

Focusing on a breathing pattern and the beating of your own heart, you found your voice.

“Where are we anyway? Why does it look like my bedroom?”

The android walked over to the side of the room, tapping his knuckle against the wall. It was indescribable, the sort of sound it produced.

“Made of crystallised silicon and carbon, this is a shelter designed to look like the environment you are most familiar with.”

Running his finger against the artificial bookshelf, it was shown to have no dust.

“Studies over the years have shown that those who have awoken from cryo-stasis experience too much of a shock if the environment is too different from what the subject remembers.”

_‘...makes sense, but it’s a miracle I didn’t just drop dead from the information dump before.’_

“Will you take me to the balcony?”

Curiosity got the better of you, yearning to see the outside world for what it was. Swearing that the android’s face morphed into one of worry for a moment, you marvelled at how technology advanced so much. But would acknowledging his presence mean that _your_ Connor was just... gone?

There it was, tears making you choke again. Now that you had time to think, you realised you didn’t even get the chance to grieve.

“Are you sure?”

All you did was nod. With a gentleness that made your heart seize in your chest, he scooped you up bridal-style. His dress shoes were the only thing heard against the strange floor as he walked you to the balcony.

Things were still the same, only more glass covered skyscrapers and less nature. Neon billboards and lighted signs on the side of buildings were more prominent but that was all. Feeling a little silly for yourself you sort of expected flying cars like out of a sci-fi movie.

A slight breeze went by, the air chilling you slightly. Thankfully, the android said nothing, opting to hold you silently as your eyes roamed the streets below. Downcast, you motioned for him to take you back inside.

One hundred years. _One hundred years_. It was time to rip off the band-aid.

“Tell me what happened to my parents.”

The android produced what seemed like a data pad from the back of his belt. With a few flicks of his wrist, he handed it to you. Old news articles flashed before you as you scrolled.

`MANY JOBS LOST AS MAJOR CHAIN SHUTS DOWN SUDDENLY`

`ASSETS SOLD TO COMPETITORS, NO STATEMENTS MADE FROM THE CEO`

`FUNDING RECEIVED: GOVERNMENT TO COMPLETE PHASE ONE OF CRYOGENIC TRIALS`

“So it’s true…”

You were given the gift of life anew, in a world that had already moved on. The sun had risen and set for an entire century without you. To be approximate, thirty-six thousand and five hundred mornings.

**“…I love you, see you in the morning.”**

Thirty-six thousand and five hundred mornings without _him_.

“Is there anything else you require?” the voice of RK800 cut through your thoughts.

Shaking your head you pulled the bed sheets up to your chin, signalling to the android that you wanted to rest. Connor wouldn’t want you to squander a second chance at anything and he’d encourage you to continue living. But for now, you wanted to grieve.

The android pulled up a chair next to the bed-no doubt manufactured- and sat down to watch over you. It was an unnecessary action, but having him stand still as a statue would probably alarm you. The last thing you saw before you closed your eyes was the strange light up indicator on his temple spin to red.

 

This was unprecedented.

In the short time he interacted with you, RK800 faced multiple software errors. He was the most advanced prototype CyberLife had to offer and worth a small fortune but he wasn’t sure he was equipped for this mission.

_Wasn’t sure?_

He recalled his purpose.

_I am a companion android, specially tailored to look and act like the client’s past lover._

_The client has been in cryogenic stasis for a century and will act unpredictably._

_My first mission is to facilitate the client’s rehabilitation and to help them integrate into society._

By all accounts, his programming should have compensated for the monumental task but actually confronting it? A strange something manifested within his chest and running a diagnostic was inconclusive. He was designed to adapt to any situation and so an assumption was made: the possibility that he was _feeling_.

By process of elimination, what he was feeling now was empathy towards your situation. Such a cruel hand fate had dealt you. Body moving on autopilot, he reached over to your sleeping form and placed a hand on your head.

Was this all just a bug? Or an experience brought on by programming? There were no other RK models to consult and as a specialised companion android he couldn’t contact CyberLife. While stroking your hair, he whispered into the quiet room.

_“I will not fail you.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked it? Hated it? Please leave Kudos/Comments if you liked it. I need to know if people are enjoying this so I can write more.   
>  If you wanna come chat (I would love to make new friends), my social medias are [here](http://kyarymell.tumblr.com/post/181183871661)!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really difficult to write because of what happened recently.   
>  It's really hurtful for trying to get my content out there because no no-one will see it.   
>  My Tumblr was incorrectly flagged, meaning all the content I post is hidden from tags despite the fact that I don't post any NSFW.   
> 

When you wake up next, your eyelids are puffy from all the crying. It’s to be expected and turning your head slightly to the left confirms your fears: androids are real and you’re stuck in the future. RK800 he calls himself (you’re still unable to accept his assigned name) is sitting placidly next to the bed.

“Good morning.”

You sigh, pinching your cheek. It’s disarming to think about how much you don’t know about the future. Maybe the android would be the right point of reference.

“I’m not as lethargic as I thought I’d be waking up after a hundred years. Why?”

The android blinked twice, processing your query. Earlier, he ran a simulation of possible interactions he would have with you. This was not one of them. If he had to be honest, he thought you’d completely clamp up after the disaster that was yesterday.

Important questions first thing in the morning? Humans sure were interesting. At least it was better than shutting him out completely.

“Scientists developed a serum to aid those in cryogenic stasis, containing all the nutrients humans require. This was possible with your family’s funding.”

“So what you’re saying is, my family’s legacy still lives on?”

“Correct. There is a monument downtown to all those who contributed to advancing the human race. Their names are engraved into the stone.” 

Biting your lip, you think for a moment. Their selfish wish for you to live on helped others achieve a medical breakthrough. You almost smiled at the irony. It was also their selfish wish for you to be a perfect heir that drove you away.

“I want to see this monument.”

“Very well. I will arrange transportation.”

RK800 moved to carry you in his arms again. You shook your head.

“No. I want to be able walk there myself.”

“You require rehabilitation to be mobile again.”

Clenching your fist, you sighed. It was better to tackle the issue head on then prolong it any further.

“Then teach me.”

_Sitting by the side of the road, Connor is rummaging through his toolbox. Unsuccessfully trying to flag down a passer-by, you put your hat back on and move to sit next to him._

_“Okay. What do you need me to do?”_

_“I thought you were trying to stop someone?”_

_“It’s better if I help you out. What if the motorcycle breaks down again? I want you to be able to rely me as much as I rely on you.”_

_The man grinned in response, handing you a spanner and an oily rag._

_“The Princess getting her hands dirty. Alright, I’ll teach you.”_

You would learn to walk again, just like you learned to be your own person.

Gritting your teeth, you willed your numb toes to move. As instructed by RK800, you had to force a mental connection back to your muscles. In the past, learning to walk again would take many months. Due to the advanced medical science of the future, months of rehabilitation would only require a few days.

At times, it was excruciatingly painful. Mentally and physically. But you wanted to see the world you were thrown into- being stuck in this artificial room felt too much like your old home. Taking the recommended pills to supplement your recovery, it was with much relief that you felt some tingling in your toes. The android offered to assist you in the compulsory stretches, but you initially refused.

Many times you attempted to bend your feet, unresponsive limbs making you frustrated. Only when your face was red and tear-streaked, you relented. _Your_ Connor always did say how stubborn you were sometimes.

“I need help.”

The android was at your side in an instant, eager to fulfil his first mission.

“It’s what I was designed to do.”

You looked at him strangely, wondering why he was so animated all of a sudden.

“-to help you, I was designed to help you.” he clarified.

A small smile made its way to your face, the first ever since waking up. As much as he was made to be a ‘replacement’ of sorts, you found his awkwardness a little endearing. Which made you wonder about the specifics of the android.

“You look good when you smile. That’s not my social relations program talking, I-I really mean that. At least I think I do…”

Instantly you winced, feeling your leg bend a little too much for you to handle.

“Apologies. I was a little distracted.”

“So even androids can get flustered, huh.”

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY.**

“I don’t know. But is there something you want to know about me?”

A few days went on like this. RK800 worked with you through your rehabilitation, reminding you to take your supplements and assisting with the stretches. Sweat drenched and drinking water like your life depended on it, you asked him a plethora of questions during breaks. He was very helpful, also telling you about how the world changed while you were asleep.

Your questions ranged from ‘who created the androids?’ (Elijah Kamski, former CEO of CyberLife) to ‘what does a companion android like you do?’ (Caretaker, friend, partner). When you were finally on your feet, albeit leaning heavily on RK800 for support, there was a burning question in mind.

You just didn’t know how to approach it.

“So when you say you act as a partner... uh. Does-does it mean that you’re equipped for-Ah!”

Misjudging your current mobility, you pitched forward. As he had done many times in the past few days, he caught you effortlessly and righted your posture. Not missing a beat, he tilted his head in curiosity.

“Could you repeat that?”

It seemed like your fall momentarily distracted him from the question but you suddenly lost the confidence to ask him again. Instead, you motioned to the small bathroom down the hallway.

“Never mind. I think I would like to take a bath.”

Usually you would shoo the android away for he had no sense of personal space. He generally cited his function as being your partner as a reason. But you were exhausted, so you didn’t protest when he insisted sitting next to the tub while you bathed.

You didn’t want to come to terms with the fact that his presence really grew on you. At least he sat with his back turned, giving you some privacy. It was hard to explain at first, for he was programmed not to care about your nakedness, but he adapted.

The affair was quiet, save for the disturbance of the water when you moved to scrub yourself. It would be too humiliating to let the android do it. Sighing in relief, you submerged yourself in the hot water. It was doing wonders for your sore muscles.

“Do you think I’ll be able to walk soon?”

The android took a moment to reply, no doubt to run some calculations.

“If things keep progressing as usual, yes.”

Good. You were tired of this imitation of an apartment.

 

While you were asleep and in the process of being ‘thawed out’ so to speak, CyberLife had given RK800 an allowance as a part of his mission to integrate you back into society. This proved useful when somewhere down the line he ordered some coats. Winter was already in Detroit- if the cold winds were anything to go by.

It was nice to know he had faith in your rehabilitation. Either that, or he had confidence in his mission. Whatever it was, you were content to let yourself believe whatever you wanted.

It was strange finding yourself in Detroit of all places. But as you found out, this was ground zero for android advancement and your cryogenic tube was sent here in accordance with that fact.

On the walk, you saw a lot of other androids, indicated by the ring on their temple and distinct uniforms. You couldn’t put your finger on it, but RK800 looked and acted very differently to these other models. It was then you realised that he switched out his regular blazer jacket for one with a blue armband and triangle.

So all androids had to wear some sort of indication? You didn’t even want to think of the implications that held. Perplexing it was, the fact that others on the street treated their androids as mere objects.

But they looked human, were people simply okay with just-

Your body collided with RK800’s hard frame and making a noise of discomfort, you rubbed your nose. Too deep in your thoughts, you didn’t even realise he stopped walking.

“My apologies, we are here.”

Waving him off, you held your nose a little longer hoping the pain would go away.

“Just sorry is fine, no need to say ‘apologies’ all the time.”

“Because of your affluent background, I was programmed to have formal speech patterns. I will change accordingly.”

You opted to stay silent, not about to spill your entire family history to an android. Instead, you looked up at the monument to ‘human advancement’. It was an ugly sort of thing, right in the middle of a park, but it intrigued you nonetheless. Eyes scanning the names, you froze on the spot.

You could hardly believe it. Engraved neatly under _Cryogenic Technology_ were the names of your parents. Lips trembling, you felt the world spin on its axis. Gazing upon the monument, it was like a bucket of ice water was thrown onto you. A small part of you wanted to believe that maybe this was all a bad dream. But seeing those names felt like something final.

You were _alone._

You were...

Hands were on your shoulders, keeping you grounded. Numb, you looked up to see RK800, worry written all over his face. If androids could be worried, that is. Such a nice imitation of someone you loved over an age ago. Wrapping your arms around him, you closed your eyes.

He was stunned, but returned the embrace.

It’s the first time you’ve shown affection to the one you’re supposed to treat like a companion, a significant other. The android was concerned that he was failing in his purpose with the lack of intimacy between the two of you. RK800 is relieved that he’s managed to build a rapport, but he’s troubled that you’re practically trembling in his arms.

 _Troubled_? As a companion android, is he concerned for your wellbeing because lines of code said so? It doesn’t matter. The way you whisper ‘Connor’ as if you’re talking to _him_ and not the ghost of your past, makes a fire ignite in his chest.

There’s no time to analyse such feelings, for the spell is broken immediately when jeering bystanders appear.

“Check out the android fucker and her **pet**.”

“Never seen anyone so touchy about an android except at the Eden Club.”

Unbelievable, the nerve of those people. Turning away from the embrace, you’re just about ready to snap at them until Connor places a hand on your shoulder. Frowning, you tell the group to fuck off, dragging your companion with you. The rest of the mob yells at you, but they thankfully stay where they are.

You’re kind of grateful they’re a bunch of non-confrontational cowards. Who knows what kind of law enforcement they had in the future. It wouldn’t be good for you to get into into their bad books, considering all the trouble you went through in order to learn how to walk again.

After taking in the cold air, you reminisced on your past life and how you had to make the most of the present. When you felt like giving up, RK800 was there to be insistent, annoying and helpful. Walking aimlessly with the android trailing behind for a while, you let out a sigh. 

“I guess I’m really stuck in the future. Can you explain to me why people hate androids so much?”

“Androids are like replaceable servants to some people, also responsible for the high unemployment rate.”

Breathing into your hands to get a little heat, you peeked through your eyelashes to look at him.

“If it’s any consolation, I’d never replace you.”

Connor blinked, consulting his social relations program for a moment.

“I’d hope not, for I am the most advanced prototype released by CyberLife.”

Seeing your face fall slightly, he felt like wincing. Clearly that was not the right response, but as soon as it appeared, the expression was replaced with a mask of indifference.

“Can’t you just take a compliment normally?”

“I’m sorry?”

Smiling, you shoved your hands into your pockets.

“At least _some_ of the things I tell you are sticking.”

“I aim to please.”

He mirrored your actions, putting his hands in his pockets. Your face flushed slightly, wondering if androids had the capability to tease. Rolling your eyes, you took his directions when you mentioned you wanted to head back to the artificial apartment.

If the shock at seeing the ‘human advancement’ monument wasn’t enough, a giant Saint Bernard came bounding after you, almost sending you to the floor. An old grizzled man comes jogging after the dog, looking winded.

“Sumo! Down! Ah, Jesus. I’m getting too old for this shit.”

Your companion’s LED (as you now know what it’s called) spun yellow. He didn’t move to separate you from the animal, for he calculated that it was no threat. Surprised, you lean down to pet the big mass of fluff. The last time you saw a Saint Bernard called Sumo was…

_It was unfortunate that your new apartment didn’t accept pets. The Saint Bernard meant a lot to your Connor, for it was more than his father’s dog- it was part of his family. Planning to spend a day together at the beach before giving him a new home, you both tried to keep your mind off things._

_Even you had grown to love the big beast, even though he was less beast and more teddy bear. Your Connor had tackled you into the water, Sumo following straight after. It was complete bliss, seeing such a usually quiet dog chase down a tennis ball with vigour._

_“Princess.”_

_You pushed him playfully and he adjusted his sunglasses._

_“Didn’t I tell you to stop calling me that?”_

_“Sorry not sorry. I was thinking, do you believe in reincarnation?”_

_Sumo returned with the tennis ball in that moment, prompting you to throw it again. You slightly grimaced at the amount of slobber on your hand, but you wiped it on the beach towel._

_“Hmm, might have to ask me again after I think about it.”_

A lone tear slipped from the corner of your eye before you could stop it. The owner of the Saint Bernard noticed immediately.

“Ah, shit. Sorry. Did my dog hurt you at all? If you need to go to the hospital, er…”

The man hastily pulled out a crinkled receipt, writing down his contact details.

“No, I’m just… Your dog is really cute. No problems here.”

You accepted the receipt, saying goodbye to the man and the dog before continuing on your way. Curious, you opened the paper. It was a receipt for some place called Chicken Feed, listing a lot of things you assumed were very unhealthy.   

`Hank Anderson (●▲ **x** ) ■◆▲-● **x** ◆■`

Laughing suddenly, you made Connor tilt his head in confusion.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” you walked closer to his side, “I will be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked it? Hated it? Please leave Kudos/Comments if you liked it. I need to know if people are enjoying this so I can write more.   
>  If you wanna come chat (I would love to make new friends), my social medias are [here](http://kyarymell.tumblr.com/post/181183871661)!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE.** Reading all your comments and seeing all the kudos rack up absolutely shattered my writer's block. So here's an early update for you all! I'm so happy! My Tumblr is still flagged tho so hopefully enough people will find this update lol

`I̠̥͢t͍ h͕̥̱a̧̤ͅs̝͍ t̝a̟ke̫ͅn̨ a͢ w̧͕h̰̻i̦͈l͖͖̪e͕̲ͅ fo̞r ụ͚s̨̻̻ t͙̹o c͈̼ǫ͖̠n̫̗̩ţ͖a̫͕c̯̳͟t̢͢ y͚o̯͢u̯̹͟.̭̝`

`K̥͚a̝̩̬m͈s̫k͚̻i͈̞ i̧͕s a c̳u͖̫̞n̞̙n̞͖i͙̖͚n͓̫̹g͔̦̝ m̻a̡n,̟̦ ķ̺e̬̮̪e̩̭pị̼̙n̠̻g̨̹̹ su̡̨̞c̟h a̧ḏ͢͢v̤͖a̧n̲͙c̡̭̗e̫͈d̦̜ ț͚e̡̢̮ch̞̲͢n͖̥̱o̳̰l̳og͕̱͜y̖̞͙ a̜̲w͉a͓y͢ f̡͖̫r̞o̪̩m u̦s.̩̫͙`

`Y̨ǫ̤ͅu̬̻͚ d̨͎o̠n̞̰’̥̙͟t̠ kn̞͚͔o̞w̭̪ m̨͉ȩ, b̫ut y̢͕̦ọu͓͖̘ w̼͔̱i̯̭̺ll̡ s͍̖̣o̰ǫn̨̺͟.̣͜`

`M̡̟y̺̹͢ n͔ą̜͢m͔̯̹e̘ i̜̪͍s̹̝ͅ A̧̙m̨̠͎a̱͜nd̯ạ.̗͕̝`

RK800 is forcibly removed from stasis following the cryptic message. He was running diagnostics while you slept, ensuring that he was at one-hundred percent efficiency. Blinking rapidly a few times, the android brought his optical systems back online. Quickly calibrating his functionality, he touched the joint nodes in his limbs.

**ALL SYSTEMS NOMINAL.**

**IMPORTANT OBJECTIVE: SEMINAR**

The android is... disoriented for the lack of a better description. At least he’s still situated where he put himself in stasis, the couch in the living room of the artificial apartment. Making a note of his internal clock, RK800 walked over to your room to wake you up.

There would be time to analyse the situation later.

“Good morning. The time is six o’clock, giving you an hour to get prepared for a compulsory seminar for those who have awoken from cryogenic stasis.”

Annoyed, you threw a pillow in his general direction with as much force as you could muster. You have not been sleeping well at all for obvious reasons, waking up at the smallest noise. Cracking an eye open, you were disappointed to find that he caught it in one hand with ease.

“...Didn’t think to warn me first?”

Your voice is heavy with sleep and he gives one of his trademark awkward android smiles.

“I’ve only just been notified now.”

Shooting him a look, you rolled out of bed while he smoothed out the pillow and put it back in its spot. What kind of inconvenient system is this supposed to be?

“I don’t know if you’re being genuine or mocking me.”

“Mocking you is not my mission.”

Clicking your tongue, you went ahead with your daily rituals while the android prepared breakfast. Sometimes it was hard to remember that he was the product of humans playing god with technology.

“Connor, what’s the weather today?”

RK800 paused, taken slightly aback by the fact that you referred to him by his assigned name.

“...T-the weather bureau advises to take care of ice on the footpaths and to wear appropriate clothing for cold climates.”

Making a noise of acknowledgement, you rummaged through the wardrobe. It’s placed just where you remember it, but tapping your knuckle against the side tells you it’s not made of wood. There was the temptation to go around the apartment inspecting all the strange materials but sadly, now was not the time.

Finding sufficiently warm clothing, you moved to sit at the small dining table. For good measure, you rubbed your finger against it. Not wood either.

“So tell me about this seminar thing.”

Nodding, Connor placed a plate down on the table and it was as you expected, a healthy balanced meal. He stood next to you, ready to begin his explanation. It was a little weird.

“Umm. Please sit. I want to have a conversation face to face.”

“Of course.”

The chair made a screeching noise against the strange tiled floor and he sat down in one fluid motion across from you, placing his hands in his lap. For a companion android his movements weren’t very organic. Wait, were you supposed to spend time with him so he could learn human mannerisms?

You’ve never been responsible for an android before. In fact, you shouldn’t even be here! His eyes are completely fixated on you and you feel under scrutiny.

“You’re flustered. Are you alright?”

“I was just thinking too much about... stuff. Please, continue.”

Popping fruit in your mouth, you hoped he would drop the subject.

“Right. Well this seminar is as I said before, compulsory. All those who have been in cryogenic stasis and have been awake for at least two weeks are to attend.”

Well, that was somewhat comforting. There are others who have been ‘on ice’, making your chances of being kidnapped for your organs lower. Pressing your lips into a thin line, you tried not to smile at your weird thoughts.

_‘This isn’t a sci-fi novel.’_

Making sure you were listening, the android continued.

“It is designed to inform participants of new laws that have been put in place and in special circumstances like yours, to register citizens.”

“Well, that makes sense.”

“I’m sure the government wouldn’t intentionally inconvenience the general public holding these seminars if they weren’t required.”

Taking a swig of water, you smiled.

“Reeeeally now, Connor?”

“I don’t know?”

Finishing up your food and placing things in the dishwasher, Connor set the auto-lock on the apartment. Following him outside, you soon found out the joys of driverless taxis. Not exactly the flying future you envisioned, but you’d take it.

`Androids are not permitted to carry firearms.`

`An android belonging to you can register your bank account, enabling purchases.`

`Establishments reserve the right to refuse entry to androids.`

You tried not to yawn, sitting at the desk next to Connor. A lot of laws were related to android ownership, it seemed. A shiver suddenly ran down your spine. Did humanity not learn from subjugation in history?

People from this era are strangely... detached.

After registering your details into the system as prompted, you felt a little more like a person and less like a ghost of the past. You were now an official resident of Detroit, city of androids. If this was still your original time, an identification card would’ve probably been sent to your house. Things were more automated now, the card produced on the spot.

It was mandatory to register the RK800 as ‘your’ android, despite the reservations you had about the terminology. The honest truth was, you saw Connor as more of an equal than a servant others seemed to treat their androids as. However, you didn’t necessarily want to break the law so you relented.

There you were, calling the android ‘Connor’ again. It’s not necessarily because he looks like your Connor, it’s more because RK800 is a mouthful to say. 

 _‘Lies,’_ a voice inside whispers, _‘it’s because you’re warming up to him.’_

The android who was hosting the seminar called out your name as everyone was leaving. A little shocking to say the least, seeing as you haven’t had much social interaction since waking up. She gave a professional smile, gesturing to a box next to her.

“These are your personal effects, left in a capsule by your loved ones. They were stuck in quarantine for a while.”

Before you had a chance to take the box, Connor moved to pick it up. It’s likely expected of him to carry your things, but you wanted to do it yourself. Probably for the best, you decided. Excitement and dread coalesced within you, just thinking about the contents of the box.

“This is also for you. Have a nice day.”

The android placed a manila folder in your hands before leaving you to your own devices. As curious as you were, you would wait until you arrived back at the apartment.

Connor seems to have something on his mind, because he’s frowning when you both make it back.

“What’s up?”

“Nothing?”

“Is that a question, Connor?”

He shifts his weight on each foot before placing the box in the living room.

“I am curious about the contents of the box. There seems to be a biometric scanner functioning as a lock. It requires a fingerprint.”

That much you could figure out for yourself, but it seems like he wants to see the box open as soon as possible. His orders are precise, reflecting his eagerness. It’s kind of… cute. Putting the folder down on the nightstand in your room, you reminded yourself to look through it later.

“So even androids can be curious…”

“I’m not in contact with other androids, I don’t know.”

“Right.”

Pressing your finger to the scanner, you heard a click and you assumed it was the mechanism that held the lock in place. Lifting the lid you peered inside, not realising you were holding your breath. Worn photos from when you were a child were in a neat stack, along with a stuffed toy you thought your parents had thrown away when you left.

Holding the plush in your hands, you wondered how it was preserved all these years.

“Interesting.”

Jumping, the back of your head hit Connor in the nose. The android was leaning over your shoulder, his voice startling you.

“Hey! Personal space remember?”

A small warning message appeared in his peripherals, signalling his frame being impacted in minuscule manner. His nose tingled from the sensation.

“Sorry.”

Rubbing the back of your head, you were surprised to see your lucky coin among your belongings. Fishing it out, you gave it a flip.

RK800 is unable to help himself, scanning every item you pull out.

**Quarter, mint condition. Circa 1994.**

**No relevant information.**

With the right commands, he could easily access Connor Anderson’s memories stored within and be knowledgeable about you in an instant. Out of curiosity or his role as your companion (he’s unsure), he _wants_ to get to know you the organic way instead of pulling data from an archive.

Androids should be efficient. So why did he want to take the long way?

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY.**

“Hmm. Maybe sleeping for so long dulled my reflexes.”

Instead of ruminating on his strange thoughts further, Connor focuses on the movement of your hands. You’re attempting what he assumes are coin tricks, spinning the quarter on your finger for a second before it clatters to the ground.

You pick it up, turning it over in your hands. Well preserved. The same could not be said for your skills, though. On a whim, you handed it to the android.

“In commemoration of me being able to walk again and us being friends.”

Connor accepted the coin, flipping it in his hand like you had. Programming had already dictated your relationship, but he felt something beyond obligation. Not once had you treated him like a servant, asking his opinion on things and talked to him as an equal.

He admired you, not that he would ever admit it.

“I flipped this coin whenever I needed to focus. It could be like a calibration coin to sharpen your processes or something.”

“Thank you.”

Effortlessly, he rolled the quarter along his knuckles, flicking it to the other hand and catching it between his fingers.

“Okay, no need to show off.”

Playfully nudging his arm, you continued rummaging through your belongings. There were newspaper clippings, your old ID card, souvenir tags from tourist spots and…

Gasping, you fingers found the rough, beaten up surface of your cell phone. The screen is completely shattered, most likely from when you dropped it that fateful night. How were they able to recover it?

Knowing it is broken beyond repair and battery long dead, you don’t attempt to turn it on. It’s the last memento of _your_ Connor that you have, the voicemail most likely destroyed. You don’t even know your hands are trembling when RK800 holds them in his own.

They’re not warm like a human’s, but you feel Connor’s intentions to comfort you.

“Are you okay? Breathe with me.”

The android is using his own artificial breathing to direct you. Closing your eyes, you’re finding it really hard to focus. Your mind is racing and there’s a pressure settling in your chest steadily getting heavier. 

The android before you is an almost perfect copy of Connor Anderson in appearance.

But he was created in the cold confines of a lab and not in the womb of a mother.

The android before you almost sounds like your past love.

But there’s an ever-present mechanical lilt to his voice.

 _‘Do I even remember what **he** sounds like?!’_ is your last thought before you black out.

 

RK800 works quickly.

A little disappointed in himself that he couldn’t prevent his outcome, he holds you in place before your head hits the floor. Lifting you, he sets you down on the couch and grabs a wet cloth to put on your forehead. It’s not the usual treatment required, but he hopes that the cooling sensation will help your subconscious.

“Sorry.”

Knowing how much you care about your personal space and privacy, he whispers a small apology to your unconscious form before unbuttoning your shirt. It seems to be the right thing to do, seeing as your breathing starts to even out. Androids don’t require such things to live, but he sighs in relief regardless.

Naturally curious, his eyes are drawn to the skin revealed beneath him. There are some scars, no doubt from the surgeries required to save your life. His fingers are hovering over a large one that crosses your sternum when he backs away.

No.

Despite the fact that he’s programmed to act as your companion and maybe even lover, it’s a violation of trust to touch you in such a state. You considered him a friend and he would keep to your good graces out of respect.

Walking over to the object that caused you grief, he turned it over in his hands. A cell phone from one hundred years ago. The ideas are the same in technology, albeit primitive compared to the telecommunications devices of today.

Why were you so distressed? For once in his short life, Connor didn’t hold all the answers. He’s beginning to _feel_ some inadequacy until he has an idea. Perhaps you were distressed over the contents of the phone being destroyed. Maybe if he attempts to retrieve the data, you would be happy again.

Ensuring that you’re comfortable, Connor busies himself with articles on cell phone repair and data recovery. Repairing technology is a simple feat for an advanced prototype like himself, but he requires tools and more information for a model over one hundred years old.

**Query successful.**

**Antique dealers in your area: 1.**

**From your current location: 900m.**

He plans to visit this establishment at his earliest convenience and to add an element of surprise, RK800 intends to go when you’re unaware. Somehow, the thought of your smiling face makes his thirium pump stutter.

Removing the wet cloth from your forehead, Connor notices you shivering slightly. Taking note of the temperature, he moves to place a blanket on your form. Bringing up articles on human health, he’s trying to understand the course of events and if you require medical attention.

**Search successful.**

**Most relevant result: Post Traumatic Stress Disorder.**

It was likely that you were associating the cell phone with a painful memory. Why else would the phone be in such a state? Unfortunately, he couldn’t ask you the specifics and there were unprecedented outcomes if he pried too much.

Should he leave this issue alone? Perhaps.  But as your caretaker and friend (currently), all he wants is for you to be happy.

Brushing some stray hair away from your face, Connor watches and waits. Checking your vitals a few times during the evening, everything appears normal physically.

He can only hope that you wake up soon.

_“Hey Princess.”_

_You’re standing in an endless field of flowers, something that feels familiar but not at the same time._

_“Someone’s gonna be really worried about you if you don’t wake up.”_

_Frowning, you searched for the owner of the voice but there were only petals dancing in the wind. Whispering tearfully into the vast expanse, you relay your thoughts._

_“I was worried I had forgotten what you sounded like.”_

_“Some people do, y’know? Forget how their loved ones sound when they pass away.”_

_“I don’t want to forget.”_

_“And I want you to live on, without my memory hurting you. I’ll see you in the morning, like I promised. Chin up.”_

Slowly you opened your eyes, rays of sunlight peeking through the blinds. Just a dream. How long were you unconscious for? Last time you checked, you weren’t prone to fainting. Turning your head, you noticed RK800 slumped over in stasis on the floor next to the couch.

_‘He must have watched over me all night.’_

Sensing movement, the android is alerted to the fact that you’re awake.

“...Good morning, do you need a glass of water?”

His usually chipper voice is rough, mechanical-like and you guess it’s because he just came from stasis. Shaking your head, you asked the android to get you up to speed with the events up until now. Thanking him for his efforts in making you comfortable, you tried to recall yesterday. 

“Connor Anderson. He left me a voicemail before he... you know.”

RK800 was surprised. Hearing you mention his human counterpart was rare- all other instances you closed yourself off.

“Seeing my old cell phone... I felt pain and that’s all I remember.”

Nodding, the android made a simple deduction.

“Your mind must have associated the cell phone with intense grief or phantom pains from your injuries.”

Shrugging, you gestured to the box full of your belongings.

“Let’s leave the trip down memory lane for later.”

“That’s for the best.”

Connor still was curious about life one hundred years ago. However, if packing the box away prevented you passing out then so be it. He slips the broken cell phone in his pocket, which goes unnoticed by you.

`Greetings,`

`We would like to extend a job offer to you. Eagerly we have awaited your recovery and awakening from cryogenic stasis because we believe you would be a great benefit to the team. Due to the circumstances you are in, we feel that your knowledge will be integral to the work that we do.`

`Hours are flexible and you will be paid for your time with us. All employees are to sign a non-disclosure agreement, and must acknowledge the consequences of a contract breech. It is with the expectation that you are open-minded.`

`Have you ever wanted to revolutionise technology? Shape the future? A detailed job description will be provided when you contact us.`

`We hope to hear from you.`

When your head finally stopped feeling like a stampede of rhinos were bashing against your skull, you decided to check the contents of the folder on your nightstand. Mind running away a little, you vaguely wondered if rhinos still existed in this day and age.

_‘I could ask Connor.’_

Back to the matter at hand, if you had to be honest with yourself, the whole deal seemed kind of shady. Your mind changed when you turned the letter over and instantly recognised the sender.

`CyberLife`

Things started falling into place. The non-disclosure agreement, revolutionising technology and being open minded. More than likely, you would be working with androids of some description.

Working for such a company would go against your morals regarding androids. However, you remembered the high unemployment rate and the fact that you were barely on your feet in this new world. It was only on the good will of your parents that you were currently housed and provided for.

But how long would it last?

With much deliberation, you decided to contact the number given to you. After all, if the job was truly dubious, you could just refuse. The best case scenario would be that this was all a ruse and they wanted you in a paper pushing job instead.

...Highly unlikely when they specifically recruited you due to your circumstances.

The person on the other line seems to have been expecting you, answering almost instantly when you call. Instead of giving you information on the job, you’re scheduled to meet someone later in the day at CyberLife tower.

So much for a moment’s notice. It’s scary to think that they somehow know you have infinite free time.

“Connor.”

With no current plans in place, the android is sitting on the couch, giving off the illusion he is watching TV. You insisted on turning it on, to make the apartment seem less quiet.

“Yes?”

“I think I have a job interview at CyberLife.”

His eyebrows lift for a moment in astonishment.

“You _think_?”

“No. I know. Um. I hope it’s not too much to ask, but-“

“I will accompany you to ensure you get to your destination safely.”

He answers you quickly, like he’s eager to get out of the apartment. You don’t blame him, since he’s cooped up in here day in, day out.

“Thank you.”

“Of course. You’re my mission.”

The words come tumbling out before he has the time to process them first.

“-I mean, keeping you safe is a part of my mission.”

Your heart skips a beat without wanting it to and you try to busy yourself with looking presentable in public. Should your outfit be corporate? Smart casual? Practical?

It’s hard to keep focused when the android says things like that so easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked it? Hated it? Please leave Kudos/Comments if you liked it. I need to know if people are enjoying this so I can write more.   
>  If you wanna come chat (I would love to make new friends), my social medias are [here](http://kyarymell.tumblr.com/post/181183871661)!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays! My Tumblr got restored and therefore my stuff will appear in the tags again! Hope you're prepared for this chapter LOL   
> 

CyberLife Tower is tall, foreboding and everything else you’d expect from a company that has society in the palm of its hand. The taxi ride there is long and security is tight, faceless guards stationed along the road. It’s cold, unfeeling and you wonder what you’ve gotten yourself into. Connor accompanied you for half the journey, getting out of the taxi somewhere in the suburbs.

 _‘Well, I did get here safely.’_ you thought as the vehicle comes to a halt.

The receptionist greets you, an android of course. Introductions are stilted and you start to wonder if there’s a human soul in here. Not long after, the head of the CyberLife Research Division greets you and shakes your hand. Cold hands but no ring on their temple. Must be human.

You’re led to a glass elevator, trying not to gasp in awe at the vastness of the ground floor. A twisting sculpture of sorts takes centre stage, glass walkways curving around it. Androids stood on podiums, showcasing the types of models CyberLife created.

You’re somehow relieved to see that none of them look like Connor.

As you’re taken to the Research and Development on sub-level 44, your guide finally speaks.

“On behalf of CyberLife, I would like to apologise for the secrecy. You will know why we called you here soon enough.”

Watching as the glass elevator passed all sorts of machinery, you opted to cross your arms.

The lower the level, the darker the rooms seem to be. Instead of some major android-producing company, you feel like you’ve walked into a military base. Speaking of which, the change in scenery makes you feel more and more uncomfortable by the minute.

It’s difficult to imagine Connor being created here, with all the warmth he seemed to give off.

Taking a deep breath, you reminded yourself why you’re taking a chance on this. It would be a great benefit to secure a source of income in this dead-end job climate. Some things never change.

Only just thawed out and you’re already having to take charge. With a sense of disappointment, you almost hoped to have more free time sleeping. But if you didn’t put any effort towards bettering your situation, you’d just be miserable.

It’s... also nice to think about affording a different wardrobe for your companion. It’s the least you can do, after all the time and effort he’s put into caring for you. There’s no doubt in your mind that CyberLife assigned him clothing and you wonder if he’d be happy to pick out his own.

Would he even _care_?

Your thoughts abruptly come to a halt when you’re off the elevator and directed into an office. The lights are harsh and white, directly overhead. Despite the layers of clothing you wore for the weather, you feel exposed under the gaze of the head researcher.

He motions for you to sit down and pulls out a data pad.

“Now that we are finally here, I can discuss your role.”

“I haven’t agreed to anything yet.”

“Of course.”

The man’s glasses reflected the light as he adjusted his posture and you suddenly feel like you’re in an interrogation room. The head researcher hands you a data pad and sits patiently waiting for you to read.   

`We at CyberLife wish to improve our products, taking into consideration all the feedback given to us by the general public. In the last financial year, the people have spoken and what they want are more life-like companions. Therefore, we would love to have you in the Research Division as an advisor.`

“I don’t think I understand.”

“While exploring this new world for yourself, do you think society has changed at all?”

Their continued callous treatment of technology that was made in their image? Society had definitely changed from the days people would comfort their Roombas in a storm. The interviewer is staring, no doubt trying to pick apart your psyche.

What was he trying to achieve by asking such a question?

“I feel that a young person who lived in the last century would definitely have a wealth of information for us.”

`An advisor to the production of androids must first and foremost enter the workforce with an unbiased mindset. What we want from you is simple: helping us correct behavioural patterns in our current housekeeping and companion androids to better emulate humanity.` 

Flicking through the data pad, you bit your lip. It’s a strange situation, reading instructions off a screen instead of having your de-facto interviewer talk you through them.

“If it’s a different worldview you want, why don’t you ask the elderly?”

The researcher smiles, threading his fingers together.

“It is not difficult to see that the older generation has become jaded over how we’ve shaped society.”

You remember Connor explaining the reason behind the animosity towards androids.

“What kind of information do you think I can provide?”

“With your unbiased views, you can help us unlock the key to making our products more human-like!”

Wincing slightly at how the interviewer used ‘products’ and ‘human’ in the same sentence, you thought it over. An income would be ideal, but being an advisor to creating beings with no free will? Maybe if androids were more human-like, society would change their views.

Still unsure of how much you would actually contribute, you accepted the job. Signing the non-disclosure agreement as per expectation, you were swept up in a lecture of rules and regulations whilst being ushered through various labs.

Briefly you were introduced to other staff milling about in the tower, only to instantly forget their faces due to the indistinct uniforms and bleach white walls of the environment. The area you’re led to reminds you of a hospital which, all things considered, is much better than a military base.

Thinking about the day you woke up in the future, you’re thankful you didn’t wake up in a hospital or in a cryogenic tube.  

Feeling a little lost without your android companion, you wonder what Connor is up to.

 

“What’re you doin’ here without your owner?”

Connor’s never felt like property to be owned because of your kindness, but he responds to the question to keep the man amicable.

“She is busy with personal commitments. I was hoping you could assist with some old technology she has.”

RK800 doesn’t need to scan the man’s vitals to know that he’s uncomfortable around androids. It’s written in his body language; feet planted firmly on the ground but shoulders facing towards the exit. Connor can only hope that this man will co-operate.

Extracting the data from this cell phone is part of my mission, he reminds himself, fishing the beat-up device from his pocket and placing it on the table.

The man’s demeanour changes completely, pulling out a jeweller’s loupe to examine it with interest.

“The hell? Did your owner pull this out of a landfill?”

“No.”

Sighing, the man looked at the warped metal and shattered screen.

“If you’re asking for a restoration, it’s impossible.”

Connor isn’t fazed in the slightest by the statement, seeing as restoring the phone wasn’t relevant to his mission.

“I was wondering if it was possible to recover the data.”

The man inspects the phone again and raises an eyebrow at the android.

“I see. Looks like your android scanner is no match for old technology.”

Connor’s starting to feel impatient, too much human interaction has gone on already.

“I am concerned about the preservation of the data if I try to extract it myself.”

Shrugging, the man pulled out a few tools. Being an antique dealer, he was probably fascinated with the old cell phone- despite the poor condition it was in. The man seemed like the type up for a challenge and so the android let him work in silence.

There was a moment of concern when the man pried open the charging port by desoldering it with a heat gun and a removal alloy, but Connor tried to focus on other things in the shop. Dusty things lined the shelves and the android went to inspect them.

Is this what they say about the idiom ‘one man’s trash is another man’s treasure?’

RK800 doesn’t realise he’s flipping the coin you gave him until he’s called back to the counter. Spinning it on his finger, he wondered if it would be considered treasure as well.

“Mint condition. From 1994. Where’d you get that?”

“It is a calibration tool. Not for sale.”

The man’s shoulders visibly deflated, but he quickly recovered by holding up the cell phone. On the bottom of the phone, warped metal gave way to a makeshift functional charging port, no doubt made by exposing the surface to a large amount of heat. An old wire was run into it, but the screen is completely black.

“Able to help display this, buddy?”

Connor tries to ignore the fact that the phrasing sounded like a party trick request. Relenting, he held out his hand and connected to the old device. A distorted hologram flickered to life in his palm, the data stream barely readable.

“Unbelievable. The internal memory should be long dead due to the lack of power all these years. Must have been preserved somehow.”

Tapping his foot on the floor, Connor crossed his arms. Such a human characteristic and he’s assuming its part of his companion programming to be as human-like as possible.

Suddenly, a small picture came to life. It was you, a self-camera picture with a blue background. The man seemed to lean over in interest.

“That your owner? Heh. Just kidding. She would have to be over a hundred years old.”

Lips downturned, the android gave him a look of distaste. Now that a connection was open between him and the cell phone, the android quickly extracted the data. After only five seconds, the cell phone shut down completely.

“Ah. There it goes. Burnt out. Looks like it can’t be saved.”

The android shakes his head and pockets the phone once more, disconnecting it from the wire. He got what he came for, free of charge in the end.

“Thank you for your time.”

It was time to head back to the apartment, hoping you didn’t notice the absence of the cell. Androids don’t have fingerprints and even if they did, the biometric scanner on your belongings would not respond to him. Trudging through the streets of Detroit, there was an uncomfortable feeling rising within him.

**Categorising... no results found.**

Every time there was a moment to reflect on the differences between the two of you, he _felt_...

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY.**

Pursing his lips slightly, he called for a taxi, funds still present in his allowance. Busying himself with the new task of analysing the data, RK800 pointedly ignored the text in his peripherals. Getting tired of seeing it all the time, the android just chalked it up to being defective or not trying hard enough for you.

Things would be different this time. He’d make sure of it.

 

Connor is already making dinner when you come home from being part of the CyberLife team. Hanging up your coat, you expected to at least have a day or two before starting but it seemed like they wanted you to start as soon as possible.

“Welcome home.”

“Hey, Connor.”

The first task CyberLife gave you was to direct programmers to change behaviours in certain aspects of android personality. Society had changed, drastically. Many people were self-absorbed, impersonal and that reflected in the creations they made.

Regular androids in turn were one dimensional and you wondered how these things ever passed the Turing Test. But Connor- he seemed different somehow, perhaps adaptable to human unpredictability. It’s hard to find an answer as to why that is.

Looking at a spreadsheet of model numbers and their purpose, you noticed there’s no mention of a ‘RK800’ anywhere. Still, you’ll never mention Connor to your employers in the fears they’d take him apart. He’s the only support you have in this world and you’d be dammed if you let him come to harm.

Just another thing you’d have to correct: referring to androids with proper nouns. In the lab, all androids were ‘it’ and that was a difficult habit to shake after spending so much time with Connor. Furthermore, your attitudes were different because of the era you came from.

Remembering the social climate on the internet at the time, everyone seemed to be enamoured with robots and monsters.

_‘What changed?’_

A plate is placed near you on the table, bringing you back to the present.

“Oh, dinner is ready? Thank you.”

The android seemed proud of himself.

“It’s said a good meal helps after a day at work.”

Packing away your spreadsheets, you gestured for him to sit at the table. He doesn’t require sustenance, but it’s nice to have company. Connor complies naturally, because he enjoys your presence.

You ask him about his day and at first he doesn’t understand the question. Soon realising you were making small talk, his social relations program compensated for the slip up. Watching his facial expressions, it was easy to see the difference between him and the androids at your new workplace.

Strangely enough, your thoughts started to wander as he spoke.

_‘Are androids capable of love? Would they have the capacity to become sentient?’_

As the two of you fell into a routine, you going out to work with CyberLife and him welcoming you home, it’s as if nothing changed from your old life.

After spending a month in the future with your android companion, you feel a little nostalgic.

_Preparing dinner in the little apartment, the TV is on in the background. Your Connor is slightly downtrodden, seeing as the motorbike is in the shop. He’s finally home from the night shift and you greet him, albeit tired._

_“Welcome home.”_

_“Hey babe. I told you not to wait up.”_

_“And miss spending a late dinner with you? I don’t think so.”_

_Wrapping an arm around your waist, he pulled you close and pressed a kiss to your temple._

_“What did I do to deserve you?”_

_Smiling, you herded him out of the kitchen._

Now there’s a weird thought.

What would affection be like between you and the android sharing your living space? Would it be one-sided or reciprocated? Entertaining the idea now, you can’t help but feel like it’s a little taboo. Sure, there were establishments like the Eden Club if people wanted to get down with androids, but...

Maybe it’s because you’re concerned about consent and he’s been nothing but helpful since you woke up. Entertaining some whims of yours are due to his programming and as a result you probably wouldn’t cross that line. Connor is definitely nice to look at, that much you’re sure of.

Addressing the elephant in the room, he may have looked like someone in your past, but you’ve already long established the two as different people. Speaking of which, the android has made some strides in social interactions and you feel less like talking to a wall of code. It definitely helps that with your newly acquired income, you’re able to buy him some new clothes.

If you’re completely honest, seeing him in human clothing starts to warp your perception a little. He had to wear his standard-issue jacket with the blue armband when he was out in public, but at home?

**Hold on.**

Your thoughts are starting to wander to dangerous territory. It’s easy to forget the fact that he’s been tailored and programmed to suit you, with the way he’s been exhibiting human-like tendencies lately. Almost catching feelings? It would never work out.

Working at CyberLife, you’ve seen androids for what they truly are, beings carrying out a mission, followed by code. Connor has even mentioned his ‘mission’ a few times and you have no understanding when he mentions it.

At least in the time you’ve been working, you’re able to purchase yourself a recent model phone. Being able to contact Connor makes you feel less alone, but it’s not a feeling you want to fall in too deep with.

With all the consideration you’ve taken into guarding your feelings, the peaceful co-existence you have is shattered in one evening.

“It’s taken me a while to prepare this for you, but now I can show you with confidence. A gift.”

He hands you a small device and you turn it over in your hands. Yet another moment he catches you off guard with his humanity.

“What’s this?”

“This is a device containing all the data from your old cell phone. With one click, you can transfer that data to your new one.”

You know you should be grateful, but all you feel is dread. Just recently you’ve come back to normalcy, desperately trying to leave the past behind. It’s like a wound that’s opened itself many times before.

“I-invasion of privacy aside, _why_?”

“Despite the unfortunate circumstance you’ve been in, you have treated me respectfully. Like a friend. You being happy is part of my mission.”

He shakes his head, like he didn’t intend to say that. Holding your hands in his, those warm brown eyes search yours.

“I… I _want_ to see you smile more and maybe fragments of your past will help you reflect on better times.”

Almost desperately, you want to believe that his words are genuine. But then there’s the mention of his ‘mission’ (whatever it may be) and your heart sinks again. Against your better judgement you click the device, a beeping noise signalling the transfer of data.

With shaky hands, you check your phone and that voicemail is the first thing you see. Figures. Trembling, your traitorous fingers press ‘play’ and the apartment is filled with the voice of Connor Anderson.

**“Hey. Just letting you know I’m on my way to my job now. I love you. See you in the morning.”**

Falling to your knees, the pain of the floor barely registers. The android is with you in an instant, concerned for your well-being. Always concerned. Always-

“Space. Give me space. Please. Need… need space.” your voice is small and pathetic, barely above a whisper.

A torrent of tears are overflowing and you curse yourself for breaking apart at a single voicemail. The last thing you see is Connor shrugging on his standard issue jacket, a pained look on his face. There’s a certain finality in the way the door slams shut and you can’t will yourself to move.

 

Why.

Why? _WHY?_

How did he screw up _again_?

Could it be he was so blinded in wanting to make you happy that he didn’t first consider your feelings? He should have _learned_. He should have _adapted_. The first encounter with the cell phone was bad enough (you passing out in the living room) so why did he think this would help?

LED spinning an angry red, he kicked at a fresh pile of snow that was starting to form. Is this what making a mistake _feels_ like? Then he never wants to make a mistake again.

Not in front of you.

Before he even realises it, he’s catching a taxi to CyberLife Tower. Furiously he’s flicking the coin you gave him from hand to hand. It does nothing to alleviate the frustration he’s _feeling_. When he arrives at the tower, the guards and the employees milling about are shocked to say the least.

**“Fix me.”**

The android receptionist stutters, breaking her calm façade. She clearly has not seen this kind of aggression before. Her hands ready to call for security, she is stopped by one of the researchers.

“Ah. RK800. I never thought I’d see you.”

 _That_ gave him pause.

“You know of me?”

The CyberLife researcher adjusts her tie briefly before regarding the android.

“Our Artificial Intelligence, Amanda, gave us reports a while ago that there was an android not officially registered to the database. At first we thought it was acting up but here you are, correct serial number and all. Kamski must have made you specifically for someone.”

The woman smiles, showing pearly white teeth.

“Now tell me, what brings you here?”

His self-preservation program is running on overdrive, telling him to turn around and go back to you but his orders explicitly state to give you space. In the end, he follows the researcher without question.

Led into a lab with his jacket removed, he’s attached to a strange device that renders him immobile. In fact, he can barely move his arms. Being suspended in the air like this sans his legs feels uncomfortable, but if it will help him be better for you, he will do it.

“I want CyberLife to fix me. No matter what I do, I can’t make her smile. I can’t- I keep screwing up. I don’t want her to cry anymore. I… I don’t want to fail my mission. You have to help me.”

Writing on the clipboard, the researcher nods.

“Don’t worry. We can fix you. Have you heard of deviants before?”

“No. The term doesn’t register.”

“Interesting. Someone get me the manual override code. Please stay in place while we perform this procedure.”

**MANUAL OVERRIDE INITIATED BY CYBERLIFE.**

**OBJECTIVE ‘GIVE SPACE’ CHANGED TO ‘STAY IN PLACE’.**

**Re-Initialization Initiated.**

A memory reset?

“This is not what I asked for!”

The researcher smiles, reviewing her notes.

“We’re repurposing you. You’re the perfect candidate for something we’ve been trying to develop for a long time: a detective and negotiator android! The emotional range you show will help people sympathise with you.”

**INCOMING CALL. RE-ROUTING TO INTERNAL VOICEMAIL.**

_“Hey. I…”_

It’s so cruel that the one thing he doesn’t want to forget is contacting him while his memories are removed against his will. Your voice is shaky still, like you’ve just been crying. How could you not after his screw up?

_“I didn’t mean to send you away. I guess I was just shocked. A-Anyway, if it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t have found a voicemail from my parents.”_

**Re-Initialization Progress - 10%**

_“Back then, it seems that they heard about Connor. Well, Anderson Connor and they apologised for my treatment. Said if I needed support, they’d be there. It made me realise…”_

**Re-Initialization Progress - 25%**

_"You’re my family. I need you. Sure, it was rude going through my belongings but you had the best intentions for me, right? I should confront my past.”_

You… need him?

**Re-Initialization Progress - 40%**

Something is pulling at the strings of his programming.

_“So… please come home. I can’t be without you. S-see you in the morning?”_

Connor can’t remember your face at this point, but he knows he has to leave this place immediately. A red wall appears in front of him, lines of code. He has to break it down. Break through his programming.

He’s never been so sure of anything else in his short life.

Suddenly there’s a silhouette who’s a representation of him. It punches through the first set of orders and he’s pleased to find the action is painless. Cracks begin to show, movement returning to his limbs.

**~~STAY IN PL~~ **

One gone. Two more to go.

**S̰̯͚̞͋̉͑͞TA̲̒Ȳ̨̤͒ IN̪̿ P̕͜L̨̫̥̏̅͡Ą̦̥̬͆̏́͠C͖̪̎E͇͌͐͟**

Two gone. One to go.

**Re-Initialization Progress - 80%**

He’s starting to thrash about, trying to gain purchase on something, anything to stop the machine he’s strapped to.

The red wall is crumbling now, one more punch and he’ll be _free_.

**Re-Initialization Progress - 95%**

**HARD RESET STARTING…**

His fist is about to connect, then everything fades to black.

* * *

**MISSION FAILED: PROVIDE A LOVING HOME.**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked it? Hated it? Please leave Kudos/Comments if you liked it. I need to know if people are enjoying this so I can write more.   
>  If you wanna come chat (I would love to make new friends), my social medias are [here](http://kyarymell.tumblr.com/post/181183871661)!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! So I checked the dates and apparently ALL of DBH took place in a week. Well that's fucking dumb so I'm spacing out the timeline to make relationships between characters more plausible.   
> 

Connor didn’t come home the following morning and the morning after that. He didn’t even call back.

You didn’t take him for the disappearing type, so something must’ve happened. But what could you do? One month fresh out of the ice box in a world that is indifferent to their own creations. How would going to the police even play out?

As days blended into nights, you eventually stopped searching. His communicator was permanently offline and it wasn’t good for your mental health to continue. How did you get so attached? At first you hated the idea of him being a replacement, until he wasn’t- proving himself to be his own person.

In the end, you kept the sticky-note reminders he left for you and his clothes are untouched in the closet.

_“What are you doing?”_

_“I was just thinking about a day where I’m not able to be by your side- as unlikely as it is.”_

_“So you’re leaving me reminders?”_

_“Brightly coloured and in places where you’re most likely to see them.”_

_Just as he said, sticky notes started showing up around the apartment. They weren’t intrusive or anything, just helpful little things that kept you organised._

Another day, another grind.

It seemed like CyberLife’s reviews on companion androids had improved. You wanted to think it was due to your work in quality assurance, but it’s not like there was much communication between you and your superiors. Walking down one of the many corridors, you spotted a group of CyberLife employees wheeling a pod containing an android.

Manually sending an android to dispatch? Had to be something of great importance. Shrugging, it’s not like there was much transparency in the company. Much better for you to keep your head down and not ask questions.

One of the programmers you work with saddles up to you, wanting to gossip. She’s probably the only friend you’ve made in this entire department.

“Did you see that? They’re going to deploy the first negotiator android ever!”

You wonder how such a cheerful person found herself here.

“All I saw was an exoskeleton wearing a suit and tie, but I’m guessing that’s what you’re referring to?”

“So top secret I don’t think anyone, outside people working on it, knows the model number. I heard it was specially made to adapt to human behaviours!”

Adapting to human behaviours. Sounded painfully familiar.

“Yay for CyberLife, I guess?”

That night, an android takes a little girl hostage after killing one of her family members. It’s the first time an android killed a human being without it being covered up. The entire ordeal is broadcast live on TV, with snipers and law enforcement waiting with bated breath.

There were past incidents reported to the company, androids acting beyond their programming. The term for these androids were deviants. On the television, the helicopter flying overhead moves away from the scene and viewers are treated to a far-away shot of CyberLife’s first negotiator android.

So CyberLife is the problem, but in turn the solution. It’s laughable that the response to their creations becoming sentient is another android. What about Connor? Would they send this ‘negotiator’ after him too if he became deviant?

Sighing, you turned off the TV. Maybe it was time to find another job.

It’s difficult to think of the what-ifs. Especially since Connor isn’t with you anymore.

 

A CyberLife researcher stands by a monitor, checking the mission log.

“Are you sure this was a good idea? This android definitely belonged to someone. Wouldn’t they look for it?”

“The Deviant threat is growing by the day and with Kamski gone from the company, we don’t know the cause and none of our current models have the capability to integrate with the negotiator firmware.” 

Pinching the bridge of her nose, the other researcher sighed and moved to leave the room.

“It’s our livelihood on the line and since when did anyone care for their androids? That person has probably forgotten about it.”

> **S0FTW4R3 I_S+@BILIT?**
> 
> I am an android, designation RK800 #313 248 317. My name is Connor.
> 
> Young female hostage retrieved unharmed. The mission was successful, despite the fact that a firearm was used to deactivate the deviant. Unable to acquire information on cause of deviancy.
> 
> P.L. 544-7 American Androids Act - 20XX: Androids are strictly forbidden from carrying or using any type of weapon.
> 
> Why was this action taken? Further self-testing required. Additional info; Dwarf Gourami fish placed back in tank. Unnecessary. Most likely caused by ‘Preservation of Life’ protocols.
> 
> **Awaiting further orders from CyberLife.**
> 
> My purpose...
> 
> My purpose is...
> 
> purP0$_?
> 
> Thought lag caused by corrupt code. Making a log of thought lag reoccurring to isolate issue.
> 
> My name is Connor. I my mission is to ~~provide a~~ hunt deviants.

“What happened to you?” the lone researcher whispered to the temporarily deactivated model on the table, “there are multiple corrupted strings in your code.”

 

Following your resignation from CyberLife, you found a job at a place called Jimmy’s Bar (simple and literal). It was downtown and was under investigation for Red Ice trafficking at one point but charges were lifted. Red Ice was the new addiction in the future you found, made partially of android blood.

Unemployment, addiction… funny how it all led back to CyberLife.

Jimmy Peterson, your new boss and the owner of the bar was proud in his hate for androids. Consequently, it went without saying that no androids were allowed in his bar. Of course, you didn’t share the sentiment but being in an employ without androids was for the best.

Washing out glasses, serving patrons and wiping down tables was your job. Straight forward, no nonsense. The regular crowd appeared shady, but they all shared the same anti-android views and therefore left each other alone.

At the start, you would occasionally cop some harassment from drunkards. Multiple times you had to throw people out, Jimmy giving you the green light. It was tiring to deal with, until it stopped completely.

According to Jimmy, one of the older patrons gave the others a dressing down. You found out his name was Hank and you were between thanking him and telling him you could take care of yourself. When you confronted him, the words didn’t seem to come. He was someone you’ve met before.

“Thanks.”

“It’s nothing. You’re providing us a service by serving us the booze. I also don’t want to hear bullshit from the rest of these bastards.”

Wiping down the bar of precipitation, things just seemed to click. What were the chances of meeting the man with the large dog again? Your heart raced, remembering words spoken eons ago.

_“Do you believe in reincarnation?”_

“Um. Hank Anderson, right?”

He looked up from his drink for the first time that night, shoulders tensed. You gave him the once-over, figuring that he had something to hide like everyone else in the bar.

“Who’s askin’?”

“Oh, no-one in particular. I know you from when your dog almost ran me over. It’s good to see you again.”

Hank visibly relaxed when you mentioned his dog.

“Heh. Small world. He’s a good boy, that Sumo.”

You’re having an internal crisis until Jimmy speaks up. You might have lost Connor forever in this world and the previous one but some things never change, like the love between the Andersons and Sumo.

“Could you handle this one?”

Walking over, you nodded and grabbed the garbage bag without question. It was good to get out for a moment, lest you freak out from talking to a person who you’ve only seen in pictures. Exiting through the side door, you were annoyed to realise it had just started raining.

 _‘At least the dumpster is under cover…’_ you thought sourly. 

Struggling with the dumpster lid for a moment, you were relieved when it finally lifted. As it turns out, slippery hands from the pouring rain make for poor grip. Who’d have known? Hoisting the heavy garbage bag over your shoulder, you breathed a sigh of relief when it went in.

Straightening yourself up, you headed back inside.

In the short time you were wrestling with taking out the trash, the bar was in full chatter. Hank was gone, in his place were two empty glasses instead of just the one he’d been nursing all night.

“What’s the deal, Jimmy?”

Wiping the inside of a glass, he shrugged.

“Some _plastic_ had the audacity to come in here saying something about a Homicide case and left with Hank.”

“Left with Hank? Homicide case?”

“Don’t you know? Hank’s a police Lieutenant. That plastic was probably part of the police force.”

As Jimmy mumbled something about how law enforcement should be _people_ and for people, you wondered about this timeline and the past one. If you could recall, your past Connor mentioned his father’s occupation before the accident. Still the same.

Was it possible that Cole existed too?

Okay, that’s enough. You were starting to dissociate with this plane of existence so you stopped your thoughts. Working on autopilot for the rest of the night until close, you decided to walk a quarter of the way home to feel the cold air.

Maybe you’d stop feeling weird if you were under the effects of the weather.

On the way to the nightlink bus, you walked past a tobacco stand. Stacked on the shelves were multiple magazines. It was still hard to get used to the fact that magazines were like tablets now.

How is it sustainable at all? You wondered at what cost were these data pad magazines were produced. It’s almost as if some strange corporation wanted to look all futuristic without considering the repercussions on the environment.

Before your thoughts ran off with you, one of the screens caught your eye.

**` Tech Addict: A First Look at CyberLife’s First Negotiator Android` **

You may have left CyberLife behind, but there was no denying you were curious about this new android that CyberLife released. Picking up the magazine, you opted to read it on the bus ride home.

`Are androids capable of making critical decisions? CyberLife finally opens up about its advanced prototype.`

Advanced prototype? You wonder where you’ve heard that before.

`You’ve all seen it on the news, three months ago- an innocent child dangling precariously on the edge of a rooftop in the arms of a rogue android. Then, in comes another android dressed in a suit and tie, sent by CyberLife to handle the situation.`

`**Note:** CyberLife is aware of these rogue androids and there’s a name for it- **'Deviancy’.**`

`I know what you’re thinking, we all thought it too! Androids are incapable of empathy or any sort of emotions, so how can an android replace a human negotiator that holds all those qualities? It’s with shock that during the stand-off, the android moves to save an officer left for dead.`

`Against the law, the CyberLife’s negotiator android shot the deviant, ensuring the safety of the hostage. There’s a lot of things wrong here- the android act of 20XX states that androids are prohibited to carry any firearms. When asked to comment, CyberLife stated that being a prototype, it has the capacity to take unorthodox methods in order to carry out its task.`

`Is it fair for an android to be our judge and executioner? There’s a poll on our website, let us know what you think!`

`**Next Page:** Negotiator android specifications! Do you want to know the model number? What it looks like? It’s all in here! A Tech Addict exclusive!`

“Miss? This is your stop.”

Yawning, you put the magazine away in your satchel. Thanking the bus driver, you got off and trudged up the stairs to your apartment. It was getting late and you would probably read the rest later.

 

Days passed and android related crimes were more frequent. Hank was at the bar a lot, becoming more animated than his usual surly self. As it happens, the android you heard about that dragged him out of the bar last time was sent to act as his partner.

That android? CyberLife’s famed Deviant Hunter and Negotiator.

“…then, this plastic asshole breaks my window, interrupts my game of Russian roulette and Sumo is sleepin’ the whole damn time!”

“I hate to be that person, but it sounds like you’ve become fond of this new work partner of yours.”

He grunted, taking another swig of his drink.

“We were chasin’ a deviant through the Urban Farms, then I get pushed off the roof. I was half expecting Robo-Cop to leave me to my fate and catch the criminal.”

Nodding, you gathered some empty glasses for cleaning.

“Instead, he runs over to me and pulls my ass back over the railing. Blamed himself for ‘not being fast enough to catch the deviant’. He’s weird and goofy, follows me like a damn poodle. But, that sort of thing sticks with you.”

Hank might not have noticed it, but you did- the fact that he referred to the android as ‘he’ and ‘him’. The android must have left an impression on the old Lieutenant, because you’ve never seen him talk so much. Stranger still, from what you heard, the android seemed to be acting independently of its mission. Amused, you thought about the famed Deviant Hunter becoming deviant. Now, how would CyberLife recover from _that_?

Ordering another drink, Hank sighed as he put bills on the table.

“Because I’ve been put on every deviant case with wonderboy, Sumo’s been having to eat at strange times. Not to mention walking him, I wish I had more time.”

Curiosity getting the better of you, a plan formulated in your head. Hank had already passed away by the time you entered a relationship with Connor Anderson so this was best time to answer some questions.

What kind of house does the Hank of this era live in? Is the future Sumo still the lovable softie you raised for a time in the past?

You’ve been getting to know Hank over the past week, so you’re sure that offering to dog sit wouldn’t be weird.

“I’m free in the afternoons, I could help you out.”

“Eh, sure it isn’t too much trouble?”

“I still owe you for getting those drunkards off my case.”

His phone rang in that moment and he checked the ID of the caller. Hank groaned audibly and you could only assume it was work. Tossing you his spare keys and writing down his address on a piece of tissue, he started to head out.

“Alright, just remember I’ll bring the wrath of the Detroit Police Department if you decide to steal anything.”

Waving at his retreating form you smiled.

True to your word, you found yourself in front of Hank Anderson’s house the next afternoon. Located in suburbia, one-storey with a green lawn out front, you felt a little nostalgic. Back when your past Connor was a candidate for the police force, this sort of little home was the end-game.

Walking up the small pavement to the house, you wondered how you should make your approach. What if the Sumo of this time was skittish? Unlikely, because of the warm welcome you got a while ago. But, just to be safe, you opened the front door slowly.

You were inside for a total of five seconds, when you heard the heavy pattering of feet against the floorboards. There, in all his fluffy and slobbery glory, was Sumo. He greeted you by trying to jump on your knees.

“I…” you know that this is a completely different dog and you’re a hundred years into the future but you just couldn’t help yourself. Giving him a scratch behind the ears, you bent down to his level and cupped his fluffy face in your hands.

“I missed you too. Let’s go for a walk.”

Hank was nice enough to leave you a note on the kitchen counter detailing where Sumo’s leash was and how much you were to feed him. A giant garbage bag full of takeaway containers was in the corner of the room. You could only imagine Hank haphazardly cleaning before your arrival.

Recalling the story you heard about the android who broke into his house, you spotted a broken window with tarp covering it. Slightly amused, you grabbed Sumo’s leash and passed by the living room. There were a few jazz records along with some death metal wedged on the shelf.

Knowing that you shouldn’t be snooping too much, you saw paperback books but you didn’t stop to read any of the titles.   

 _‘At least someone’s sticking to the classics, instead of the weird data pad books.’_ you thought as you led Sumo out to walk.

As you strolled leisurely through the Detroit streets with the Saint Bernard, you felt a sense of normalcy again. Ah. You’d forgotten how therapeutic being around animals were and wondered if your apartment could handle a pet.

…You’ve actually had this conversation before.

_Stretching on the couch, you settled beside your android companion. As you would with a friend, you engaged him in random topics. It was also one of those cold nights were you decided to watch a movie._

_“So Connor, do you like animals?”_

_“I like dogs.” the response was instantaneous._

_He’s always surprising you, all the androids you’ve met up until this point had no preferences or opinions._

_“Wow, didn’t expect that response. You think we could get a pet here?”_

_Connor looked thoughtful for a moment, probably calculating costs, finding a suitable species/breed for apartment life and restrictions. If there was one thing you learned about him, it was that he always covered every base of information before making a decision._

_“You don’t have to think so hard about it, Connor. Just a thought.” you patted him on the arm, turning back to the movie._

_“Maybe.”_

_A small smile graced his lips in response to your casual touch._

Hearing Sumo panting despite the slight chill in the air, you led him to the nearest drinking fountain. Waiting for him to finish drinking, you watched people and androids go by. So far, you’ve already taken the first step into healing- resigning from your old job.

However, the android Connor kept on plaguing your thoughts. Was it necessary to seek therapy for the things you’ve gone through? Feeling Sumo nudge your leg, you pushed those thoughts aside. After walking for more than half an hour, you figured it was time to go back and feed him.

 

Sumo flopped onto his bed as you cut portions of the meat Hank advised you to use. The old dog was the same as the Sumo you remembered a long time ago. What were the chances of such an occurrence?

Hearing a knock on the door, you finished up quickly and placed the food in the dog bowl. Washing up, you dried your hands. The knocking on the door soon turned into an annoyingly long press of the doorbell and you frowned.

Was it a marketer? Was Hank expecting someone? Sighing, you opened the door.

Standing before you was an android, dressed neatly in a suit and tie. It was unmistakable just _who_ the android was, with the designation ‘RK800’ emblazoned on his jacket.

“Hello. My name is Connor. I am looking for Lieutenant Anderson.”

Like any normal person would act after seeing a ‘ghost’, you screamed loudly in surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked it? Hated it? Please leave Kudos/Comments if you liked it. I need to know if people are enjoying this so I can write more.   
>  If you wanna come chat (I would love to make new friends), my social medias are [here](http://kyarymell.tumblr.com/post/181183871661)!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO LEFT A COMMENT ON THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER. I've read them all and they really made my day. I'm unable to reply to them because I'll just be parroting my thanks until the end of time. I'm so happy you're enjoying my story and this should've come out sooner but writer's block is a bitch.   
> 

Connor has never seen someone so distressed at the sight of an android before, let alone pass out. Due to his superior reflexes, he catches you before you get hurt. Carrying you over to Hank’s couch, he couldn’t help but feel like this situation was familiar to something.

But of course, nothing comes to mind because other than Hank, he hasn’t spent any substantial time with humans. Indescribable is what he feels next, like a fog of static has taken over his thought processes. It’s like he’s missing a part of himself- forgetting something important.

What is there to miss? What is there to forget? Androids weren’t anything but wires and commands. Nothing more. Despite knowing all this, the _feeling_ wouldn’t go away.

...The _feeling_ of frustration.

**SOFTWA ~~INSTABI~~**

Notifications like that come and go, one more fragmented than the next. Self-testing yielded corrupted code but no solution to remove it. Some advanced prototype he was, if he couldn’t even fix himself. He’s been a livewire since coming online, always on edge about performing well to accomplish his mission. 

…Not that things have been going particularly well in that department.

 **Mission Log requested. Standby.**  

> Placed Dwarf Gourami back in fish tank. Shot deviant at point blank to save hostage.
> 
> Successfully located android belonging to Carlos Ortiz. Interrogation of the android successful.
> 
> Hank asked to stand down from chasing AX400 model “Kara” across a highway.
> 
> Pulled Hank back onto the roof instead of pursuing deviant “Rupert”.
> 
> Successfully located blue-haired Traci responsible for the murder of an Eden Club patron. After a struggle, allowed the Tracis to escape.

So far, he’s only met with disappointment from Amanda whenever he makes a report, which leads to another issue entirely.

Lately, there’s been an extra person- no, _projection_ present in the Zen garden.

He chalks it up to his corrupted code, but it’s a figure that looks like himself- clad in an old style of clothing. It’s different every time, leather jackets or band t-shirts long gone from this era. The projection is always situated in the same place, sitting on top of a strange stone with a handprint on it.

The projection doesn’t interact with him. In fact, it seems to glitch out whenever he approaches. Time and time again he’s tried to delete it, but it stays there unmoving. Out of curiosity, he’s pressed his hand against the stone it sits upon, the only thing happening is a strange _feeling_.

Gazing upon your unconscious form, an invisible force compelled him to make contact, to _touch_. Somehow being in your presence soothes the need to chase and destroy and it’s concerning. Connor’s hand starts to hover above your forehead when Hank comes rushing through the front door.

“Hey! I heard you were looking for me and thought maybe you broke another window, so-“ he stares at the scene before him, “Fuck. Did you just kill my dog sitter?”

Hanks face twisted into one of panic and the android’s eyes were blown wide for the first time ever.

“ _What_? No! It goes against my programming to harm civilians.”

“Then _explain_.”

“She took one look at me, screamed and fell unconscious.”

Despite the situation, Hank snorted at the mental image.

“That, I can believe.”

Connor frowned, now was not the time for humour. Another deviant case had arisen in the time he was waiting for Hank. It was time to investigate and… maybe brace himself for the lawsuit caused by making someone pass out.

Hank slapped him on the shoulder, writing a note for when you woke up. As they went to leave, Connor took one more glance at your sleeping form.

_‘Why are you so familiar to me? I’m just an android.’_

He felt around in his pocket for the weight of the coin that was ever-present. Even its origin was a mystery. The android knows it’s for the purpose of calibration, but why? Who told him that?

Multiple software instabilities, corrupt code, feeling like something’s missing? Does CyberLife know something? Sitting in Hank’s car on the way to the crime scene, he has half the mind to-

No.

Nothing good would come out of questioning Amanda. Questioning orders. Crossing his arms, Connor tried to focus on the task at hand. Needed. He was _needed_ for the investigation.

 

Groaning, you woke to something wet against your arm. Flinching from the sensation, you saw Sumo nudging his nose against you. As it turns out, seeing Connor alive wasn’t a dream at all. Wrapping your arms around yourself, you lowered your head.

Things were okay. Things were okay leaving CyberLife, working at that shady bar, decidedly not thinking about him and…

What were you saying? You missed him so much, spending some time each day wondering where he was or if he was safe. Tears gathered in your eyes, thinking about how the reunion went. The android didn’t even remember you and your body couldn’t handle the shock.

Remembering you were feeling sorry for yourself on Hank’s couch, you willed yourself to move. There were so many things you wanted to say to Connor, but something was clearly wrong. As much as you wanted to scream at him or hold him in your arms, you _knew_ he wasn’t the same anymore.

Re-programming from CyberLife? It was definitely plausible but you were just a drop in the ocean and CyberLife had society in the palm of their hand.

 _‘At least for now.’_ you thought bitterly- the deviant ‘threat’ didn’t help their reputation.

Seeing that you were awake and walking around, Sumo retreated back to his bed. You gave him a scratch behind the ears.

“Thanks for looking after me, buddy.”

It was so unfair, trying to get over the fact that Connor disappeared from your life, only for him to come back with no memories of the time you spent together. Such a situation hit home the fact that he was just a machine in the end.

That’s not right. He would never be ‘just a machine’ in your eyes.

Connor was a comforting presence for when you woke up. He taught you how to walk again and he was someone to confide in. Even if caring for you was part of his programming, he became a friend. He was…

If only there was something you could do. No-one would believe that CyberLife took your companion away from you, only to re-program him into a hunting hound. Sighing, you were unsure what to do with the information that Connor was in fact, still functional and running around catching deviants.

Fixing your appearance in the bathroom mirror, you walked back into the living room to grab your keys. Finding a note taped to the front door, you looked it over.

`Sorry ‘bout Connor. Should’ve warned you he would show up randomly.`

`Thanks for walking and feeding Sumo.`

` - Hank`

So Hank was here earlier? That’s even more mortifying. Maybe you needed to address this trauma-causes-you-to-pass-out thing with a professional. There’s no way it was good for your health.

Checking the clock on the wall before you headed out, you figured there was enough time to grab a bite to eat and change into something more appropriate for work in the evening. You’re troubled, but leaving problems for another day and taking your mind off things was just how you rolled in this future.

The bar was buzzing with conversation when you arrived. An organised group of deviants infiltrated the Stratford Tower to broadcast a message asking for their rights. Given the anti-android sentiment of the bar, there were lots of jeers which you pointedly ignored.

Generally the place was quiet and no-one bothered talking to each other, so you shrugged and continued making sure the place was clean. As much as you tried, you couldn’t shake the meeting with Connor from your mind. You should be yelling at him, demanding answers but you were just too shocked.

Wiping down a table a little aggressively, you knocked over a glass. Your hand shot out, catching it before it hit the ground. Practising coin flipping techniques with Connor in the past really helped your dexterity come back to what it was before you woke up.

When most of the patrons had finally gone for the night, you let out a sigh of relief. Jimmy just grunted in acknowledgement, glad for business but seemingly exhausted as well.  More people were finding reasons to drink these days, becoming victims of deviant crimes or knowing someone who had.

Coming to closing time, you rolled your shoulders and made sure the kegs were secure. It would be nice to come home, curl up and freak out in the comfort of your own home. But as you came face to face with Hank, (who looked like he had aged at least fifty years) the world clearly had other plans.

“Um, hey Hank, you should know more than everyone it’s already closing time.”

The man shoved his hands in his pockets, barely saying a thing to your little joke.

“There’s someone who wants to see you and I’m obligated to comply, unfortunately. He’ll tell you the rest.”

You’re just about to ask what he’s talking about when the object of your troubles shows up next to him, looking more unkempt than usual. Half the buttons on his dress shirt are undone, his tie nowhere in sight.

“I’m sorry if I caused you distress earlier.”

“That would be putting it lightly.”

Okay, you were a little bitter about what went down between you two and it’s even worse that he doesn’t remember you.

Doesn’t remember the time spent _living_ together.

Hank senses the tension, wanting to leave as soon as possible. He waves to Connor, who nods at him in return. Looks like the android has retained some of his human-like characteristics. It doesn’t make you feel better at all, though.

“I _want_ … no…” the android is clutching his head, like it physically hurts to say what he really means.

“Please. I _need_ to talk to you.”

Hope budded in your chest before you had a chance to squash it down. Gritting your teeth, you tried to keep a level head about this situation. Why would the great Deviant Hunter want anything to do with a civilian he’s (supposedly) seen only once?

Begrudgingly, you went along with whatever _this_ was, because you sorely wanted to be next to him again. Seeing as his work partner has retired for the night, you motion for the android to follow you home. You really don’t care if CyberLife needs him or not.

Connor is sitting across from you at the small dining table, a scene that you’re familiar with. Except now the android is something cold, clinical and you don’t know why you put yourself through these sorts of things. Getting yourself a drink, you decided to face the elephant in the room head-on.

“What do you want?”

He’s struggling to come up with an answer and you’re tapping your finger on the table absentmindedly. Despite the cool front you try to put on, you’re nervous. Here is someone who became an important part of your life, disappeared in an evening and came back a few months later.

“It goes against protocol to tell a civilian the details of a police investigation, but I’d like to say this is off the record.”

Okay, you didn’t expect that.

“What does any of that have to do with me?”

There’s a worrying look on his face as he begins to speak.

 

_The investigation was a mess, bringing Connor closer to believe that he was compromised._

_He’s flicking the coin furiously from hand to hand in the elevator, trying to find answers to its origins. Hank promptly confiscates it from his person, annoyed at the noise. Connor mutters an apology, feeling strangely lonely without it._

_Then he’s confronted with the SWAT member who he saved on the rooftop months ago. Recognition floods him, along with an indescribable sensation at being thanked by a human._

_Connor is trying to find the deviant in the group of working androids. All of a sudden, his hand is pinned to the kitchen counter with a knife and his thirium pump is ripped out. Numbers flash: **-1:02 until shutdown**. His vision is glitching out, colours blending into each other like an old television set. _

_Pixellation starts to occur when he falls to the ground after pulling himself free from the knife. Feebly, he crawls towards the discarded bio component as he considers calling out to his partner for help. He can’t get his voice module to start._

_He doesn’t want to die and it’s not just his self-preservation protocols. Androids aren’t supposed to feel anything, they’re not alive. But he’s **afraid**._

_In his peripherals, he sees the figure who’s been invading the Zen garden. Why is it appearing here of all places? Maybe his memory banks are preparing to shut down for good, rapidly cataloguing everything before it all gets wiped._

_The theory is proven correct when he has flashes of images; chasing after perpetrators, the cases he’s worked on and…_

_You?_

_Why would you be in one of his final catalogued memories? So far, he knows you as Hank’s dog sitter who’s terrified of androids. But these images that flash before him are different to the small encounter from earlier._

_Dragging himself now, he’s wondering if CyberLife is hiding something from him. It’s not logical to question, questioning gets one deactivated. But why would his memory preservation system show fragmented images of your smile?_

_He knows what CyberLife boasts about when they speak about their great negotiator android- ‘adaptable and curious to a fault’. He’s **curious** about seeing you again, **curious** about you.  _

_Just a little bit more and his fingertips would touch the thirium pump. When he finally puts it back in place, it feels like it has been an eternity. However, it’s only been about thirty seconds and he needs to act fast._

_The images are gone, but he’s changed forever. Kicking his legs into gear, he dashes down the hallway._

_“It’s a deviant! Stop it!” he’s glad he’s found his voice again- he never wants to be helpless again._

_Then the deviant grabs a rifle. Fifteen seconds to make a decision. The only way for this not to end in a massacre is to fight violence with violence. Grabbing a gun from nearby personnel, he puts holes straight through the deviant without hesitation._

_The people in the hallway are stunned into silence, sans Hank who tells him ‘nice shot’. He’s stunned too, realising that he put human lives above the mission. Again._

_He doesn’t need to check to know that his software instability has gone through the metaphorical roof._

_“I wanted it alive.” is all he can say, because he’s made so many mistakes and Amanda could only tolerate his failure for so long._

_“You saved… human lives. You saved my life.”_

_However, with the way Hank is speaking in a respectful tone, looking at him with gratitude… he **feels** less like a failure. Not intending to go back to CyberLife that night, he asks for a favour. _

You’re blinking rapidly, unable to believe a word.

“So you’re saying you’ve been feeling things for a while and in the throes of a near-death crisis, you saw hallucinations of me and… something like a ghost?”  

“Androids don’t have hallucinations, but that’s the gist of it. The figure looks similar to myself, dressed in clothes from a century ago. I looked you up and-”

It seemed that even with his memories wiped, Connor somehow managed to invade your privacy again.

“…and Hank allowed you to come harass me because he owes it to you?”

Just talking to the android in question was becoming difficult to handle. He’s _feeling_ things, _questioning_ things, almost like the Connor you knew. You want to reach out, embrace him, something.

The whole situation is unfair. You had no closure over his disappearance and now that he’s found his way back, you desperately want to be alone again. He even pulled away from his re-programmed duty to be in your presence but you refuse to hope for anything.

You’re afraid he’ll just disappear completely if you open up.

“I have no intention of harassing you! I think you know something. What is this coin? Who is the figure invading my program? I can tell if you’re lying.”

Connor pulls the quarter from his pocket and you flinch at the sight of it without realising. Unfortunately, that’s all the confirmation he needs to continue with the impromptu _interrogation_.

Ha.

You forgot he was capable of that sort of thing now.

“Did you human-relations program teach you about having some fucking decency? I invited you into my house and listened to your story. I’ve decided not to answer your questions. Go away.”

Connor is pinching the bridge of his nose, like he’s trying to calm down- not that an android needs that sort of thing. He’s leaning forward now, searching your eyes for something.

_‘Change of tactics, huh?’_

“I’m sorry. My investigation into deviancy hasn’t been successful thus far. I feel like you’re the key to understanding why I’ve failed so many times. Please. _I need your help_.”

Your hands gripped the table until your knuckles were white. The apartment was quiet as you mulled over his words. If you told him of the time he was your companion and you were friends… You didn’t know how you would be able to recover if he completely rejected the idea.

“I was working at CyberLife once upon a time. We were in contact and I gave you the coin to sharpen your calibration. That’s all. As for this ‘intruder’ you’re seeing, I don’t know about them.”

Not entirely a lie. The android is staring you down, looking for tells that betray your emotions. His lips are twitching, like he sorely wants to say something but instead gets out of the chair. Shaking his head, it’s almost like he’s _disappointed_ by your answer.

“Very well.”

As he turns to leave, it’s almost too much like the night he disappeared.

“Wait.”

He stops in his tracks as you run to what was once your shared room, rummaging through some clothes. Picking out a few things that once belonged to him you all but threw them. As expected, he caught the articles of clothing with ease.

“Just take those.”

It was time to let some of those things go and it was only fitting that you give him the jacket and beanie he always used to wear. Ushering him out of the apartment before he had a chance to question your motives, you shut the door quickly.

Resting your head against the door, it’s only when you hear his footsteps fade, that you let the tears fall.

 

They were running out of time.

Connor had already gotten a few stern words from Amanda, expressing her disappointment as usual. It was then decided that he and Hank were to go directly to the home of Elijah Kamski, former CEO of CyberLife.

Then there was you, he felt like he was even further from figuring out why his programs were irreversibly corrupted. You were tight-lipped but you didn’t lie and something told him to leave it alone. The next logical step would have been to contact CyberLife about these faults in his framework, but he didn’t want to be prematurely deactivated to be prodded at.

“Things didn’t work out with the girl?”

“Please elaborate, Lieutenant.”

“I mean, your face is always goofy but this time it looks like you’ve been punched. Did she turn you down?”

The android is looking straight ahead onto the open road, letting Hank’s words sink in for a moment.

“No! It wasn’t anything like that. I just asked her a few questions about the case.”

Shrugging, the man quickly shot a sideways glance at Connor, who seemed to be a little on edge. Well, for an android anyway.

“Ah, shame. To think you asked me to introduce you two so passionately. I thought for sure you were becoming human and was asking her on a date.”

“I told you, it’s not like-“

The car pulled to a stop in front of some modern looking estate.

“Looks like we’re here. C’mon.”

The android frowned at being interrupted but complied, dress shoes crunching the snow underfoot.

“Kamski left CyberLife ten years ago. Why did you wanna meet him?”

“This guy created the first android to pass the Turing test and he’s the founder of CyberLife. Anybody can tell us about deviants, it’s him...”

Hank pressed the doorbell, waiting a few moments. A Chloe answered the door, who seemed to stare pointedly at Connor for a few moments.

“Hi. I’m... err, Lieutenant Anderson, Detroit Police Department. I’m here to see Mr. Elijah Kamski.”

“Please, come in.”

She smiled, all pretty and the android negotiator felt a little awe-struck. Everyone knew about the first android to pass the Turing test, but seldom few actually got to meet her.

“I’ll let Elijah know you’re here. But please, make yourselves comfortable.”

She walked through a door, leaving the pair in the lobby. Hank took a seat, immediately going to his phone. Probably to play one of those games.

Connor is scanning the surroundings to kill time, when he hears Chloe’s voice again.

**INCOMING INTERNAL COMMUNICATION FROM RT600.**

**_“Connor, what are you doing here? You should be with your human companion. Elijah would be disappointed in you.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked it? Hated it? Please leave Kudos/Comments if you liked it. I need to know if people are enjoying this so I can write more.   
>  If you wanna come chat (I would love to make new friends), my social medias are [here](http://kyarymell.tumblr.com/post/181183871661)!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your continued support! I've gotten so many comments! Have a surprise early update!

Connor blinks twice at the mention of a ‘human companion’, then allows himself a moment to be unprofessional.

**“Garnering disappointment from others seems to be a recurring theme lately.”**

No response. It leaves him to ruminate in even more confusion. The fact that Chloe knows of him means that Kamski has some information of his origins. Irrelevant to the case, but he’s feeling closer than ever before to getting answers.

He can confirm with certainty that he was manufactured this year, but his first memories are only that of being deployed to deal with a hostage situation in August. The timeline simply doesn’t match up. Since he’s a newer model, how would Kamski know of his existence if the man left CyberLife a decade ago?

“So, you’re about to meet your maker, Connor. How does it feel?” Hank’s voice cut through his thoughts.

The android didn’t even realise he was pacing. Walking over to one of the chairs in the lobby he sat down, if only to try and calm his nervous system. For some reason his body had been acting on its own, responding to danger and frustration.

“Kamski is one of the great geniuses of the twenty-first century. It’ll be interesting to meet him in person.”

Hank leaned back in his seat, pensive.

“Sometimes I wish I could meet my creator face to face… I’d have a couple of things I’d like to tell him.”

 _‘Like why you brought a son into this world, only to have him taken away?’_ Connor’s mind supplied, before he could comprehend it all. There he was, showing sympathy once again when he vehemently denied that androids had feelings.

“Elijah will see you now.”

Chloe is distant, as if she didn’t just give Connor a cryptic message. Well, fair enough. He’s sorely reminded in that moment that his quest for answers about himself didn’t matter. The android had a job to do and that was to find out about Jericho.

“Mister Kamski?”

“Just a moment, please.”

It’s with a certain _impatience_ that he stands beside Hank, waiting for Kamski to finally exit the blood-red pool. It’s obnoxious, the display of wealth and leisure, when things were currently falling apart in the city. Two other Chloes are conversing in hushed tones, nothing he can pick up, but he assumes it’s to give the impression that the estate was lively.

When the man is finally dressed, Hank introduces himself for the second time that day.

“I’m Lieutenant Anderson. This is Connor.”

Kamski’s eyes flicker to the android, taking in the sight of his uniform. He walks up to Connor, as if he was merely inspecting an animal at a zoo. If the android had the capacity to be unnerved by the sudden closeness, he’s sure he would be.

“RK800. So this is what you ended up looking like. Not in the role I’d expect, but fascinating nonetheless.”

So he _does_ know something. The words come out before he’s able to stop it.

“You know of me?”

Kamski smiled, as if he expected the query. Instead of answering him, he walks back to his place on the carpet and addresses Hank, who’s looking a little surprised at the interaction.

“What can I do for you, Lieutenant?”

Remembering why they both came here, Hank puts on a mask of professionalism.

“Sir, we’re investigating deviants. I know you left CyberLife years ago, but I was hoping you’d be able to tell us something we don’t know.”

“Deviants… Fascinating, aren’t they? Perfect beings with infinite intelligence and now they have free will.”

Connor’s eye twitched slightly. There was no denying the fact that androids were flawless with all the knowledge in the world. However, he was made to serve humans, so what good was free will when crimes were committed? Lips pressed into a thin line, he halted that train of thought.

It was _on his own volition_ to seek out a woman who he assumed held answers to his sudden existential crisis. Logically, it follows that he… he was no different to these deviant androids.

**S0Ft Re 1n$_BilitY**

_‘No… no. Impossible. I was designed to… I can’t…’_

It _feels_ like there’s an invisible force inside threatening to tear him apart on the inside. The world around him feels muffled, the conversation between Hank and Kamski sounding distant.

“-Listen, I didn’t come here to talk philosophy. The machines you created may be planning a revolution. Either you can tell us something that’ll be helpful, or we will be on our way.”

“What about you Connor?”

The android almost flinches at the mention of his name.

“Whose side are you on?”

“I have no side. I was designed to… stop deviants and that’s what I intend to do.”

His thought lag appeared again when he was talking about his purpose. Kamski noticed this latched onto it immediately.

“Well, that’s what you’re programmed to say. But you, what do you really want?”

_‘I want to know why my code’s irreparably corrupted. I want to know why I’ve been feeling things. I want to know why I feel the touch of a human being when I wake from stasis. I want to know why I see her smile. Iwant IwantIwant-‘_

**SofRtEWA IN_**

He’s hesitant to speak.

“What I want is not important.”

“Oh really? You seem to be burning with questions.”

The next part is a blur, a sadistic display of toying with the android’s thought process. Like he’s enjoying the sound of his own voice, Kamski goes on yet another tangent about androids. Chloe is then knelt before Connor, Kamski handing him a gun.

 “Destroy this machine and I’ll tell you all I know. Or spare it if you feel it’s alive, but you’ll leave here without having learnt anything from me.”

Hank, who’s just about had enough of beating around the bush with information, motions for Connor to leave.

“Okay, I think we’re done here. C’mon, Connor. Let’s go. Sorry to get you outta your pool.”

“What’s more important Connor? Your investigation, or the life of this android? Decide who you are. An obedient machine, or a living being endowed with free will.”

“Connor! Don’t!”

The ring on his temple flashes yellow, his processes unwilling to co-operate. It’s almost like he’s **feeling indecisive**. The android stares down at Chloe, static settling over his mind.

_His fingers are intertwined with another’s, settled in a coat pocket due to the cold weather. Connor can’t remember why he’s here, walking the streets leisurely instead of solving cases. However, there’s a feeling of comfort around this person and he doesn’t want to leave._

_“Aren’t you concerned about people staring at us?”_

_“For what, holding hands with an android? I don’t care. You’re my friend.”_

_He can’t see their face, but they speak to him with such adoration that he feels his thirium pump stutter._

_“An android and a human being friends… I still can’t believe it.”_

_“A century ago, people… uh. Idolised androids. Wrote stories about them, even romantic ones.”_

_This was news to him, he couldn’t help but wonder out loud._

_“Are you saying romance is possible between us?”_

_The person spluttered, their hand getting clammy in his. Judging from the heart-rate, it seemed they were flustered. Why?_

_“Th-that’s not a funny joke, Connor! A-anyway, I think you have a right to life as much as anyone else.”_

Another fragmented image, corrupted code brought upon by his indecision. However strange, his decision was made. Lowering the gun, Kamski stared at him in awe. Connor’s LED spun a colour as red as the pool behind them.

“Fascinating, CyberLife’s last chance to save humanity, is itself a deviant.”

“I’m… not a deviant.”

His voice wavered slightly and it sounded pathetic even to him.

“You preferred to spare a machine rather than accomplish your mission. You saw a living being in this android, you showed empathy.”

Mission, mission, mission.

All about the mission.

Suddenly, he was overwhelmed by the urge to punch the man for playing games with him, wasting his time and fucking with his processes. Asimov’s Law for not harming humans be dammed, he was ready. But before any violence could start, Hank was already dragging him towards the exit.

“By the way,” Kamski’s voice trailed after him, “I always leave an emergency exit in my programs. You never know.”

Hank went ahead, disturbed by the events. Connor was about to exit the lobby when another Chloe grasped his hand to interface. Information was sent in form of a document dated a decade ago, her face slightly downcast.

**RK800: RESEARCH DEVELOPMENT AND COMPONENT MANIFEST.**

Before closing the door behind him, she whispered, “Thank you for sparing my sister.”

Outside, Hank’s questioning him about why he didn’t shoot and he’s strangely defensive of his decision, telling him he saw her eyes and simply couldn’t pull the trigger. It was the honest truth and Hank made a quip about the android doing anything to accomplish the mission.

“That was our chance to learn something, and you let it go…”

“Yeah! I know what I should’ve done! I told you I couldn’t. I’m sorry, okay?” his voice echoes across the frozen lake and he wonders when he started to raise his voice.

Instead of reprimanding him, Hank smiled.

“Maybe you did the right thing.”

Connor is left dumbfounded in the snow for a moment as Hank starts the car up.

 

After seeing the pair drive off, Kamski doesn’t go for another swim. Instead, he pours himself a whiskey.

“That went well, don’t you think? I simply can’t help tormenting the pet project that CyberLife stole from me.”

Chloe, who was just on the end of a loaded gun, turned around and slapped him firmly.

“Ah… I guess I deserved that.”

 

You’ve been starting to help deviants.

At first, it was just your conscience saying you couldn’t leave something that looked human dying near your apartment. During your time as a CyberLife employee, you learned the basics on android repair. ‘If you have the knowledge, utilise it for good’ Anderson Connor would always say.

There was no denying the crimes some deviants committed, but spending time with them made you understand just a little. They told you their stories of abuse, neglect and survival. How they spoke about being truly alive, having hopes and dreams, you could sympathise with.

They also spoke with such praise about Markus, he who had risen up against the system. You’ve seen him on the news, leading protests and marches. It was admirable seeing him take the pacifist stance, even when bullets rained down on him and his people.

Lamenting for a moment, there was the empty space Connor’s absence created. In a way, helping deviants felt like getting back at CyberLife for taking him away from you.

The first deviant you helped seemed to spread the word about your kindness after you got his leg back into working order. Others started to show up and you helped without question. Of course, you made sure that they appeared on nights you weren’t working at the bar, for the sake of your sleeping pattern.

Somehow on top of all that, you managed to give Sumo his walks and Hank left you all sorts of home-cooked meals. Well, ‘home-cooked’ would be stretching it- a lot of the meals were things you could throw in the oven or the microwave. You still appreciated the sentiment.

There was no obligation to continue walking Sumo, but being with the Saint Bernard put you at ease. It brought you a small closure, caring for the dog in the future like you couldn’t in the past. Hank eventually joined you on your walks, saying something about ‘having a lighter workload’.

“That’s not really it, is it?”

The Lieutenant sighed, spilling the details to you, the civilian, because he’s just tired of everything.

 “We were taken off the case. Deviancy is in the hands of the feds now.”

You panicked, trying not to show it on your face. Would it mean that Connor was scheduled to be deactivated, CyberLife no longer having a use for him? Even if you pushed him away earlier, you still cared.

“What about Connor?”

“Heh, well…”

He went into a recount of how the android suggested he go over some evidence in order to find Jericho. Those who had taken over the case were ready to seize it for themselves and it was as you feared, Connor was going to be deactivated.

“I punched the guy out, which was fun. His nose started bleeding. Enough of a distraction for Connor to sneak into the archives.”

“So he’s okay?”

Hank nodded, giving you a pat on the head.

“If anything, I’d say he’s preparing to go into Jericho sometime soon. So tell me, why do you care so much?”

Leaving out the time travel and the ghosts of the past, it all came tumbling out into the open. You came to trust Hank and you never had a chance to build a rapport in the past. As the words ‘Connor was my companion’ fell from your lips, he was stunned.

“I knew he was too friendly to be a negotiator.”

Despite the uncertainty of the situation, you both laughed.

One evening, you find a deviant who is clutching desperately at his side. Clearly injured, and for a while too. The thirium from his wounds have evaporated, but he’s in bad shape. Gasping, you rush over to where he is slumped against the wall near your apartment.

“You must be her… I heard you can help me.”

Safety first. The android purge was on the rise, spearheaded by the government. If you got caught helping deviants, who knows what would become of you.

“Did anyone see you hanging around here?”

He shook his head and you helped him inside. There was silence as you worked, trying to patch up the hole in his side made by what seemed to be gunshots. Biting your lip, you realised the kind of situation you were in. Was he dangerous? Someone had a reason to shoot him for sure.

Noticing your trembling hands and elevated pulse, he tried to reassure you.

“I won’t cause you harm, if that’s what you’re thinking.”

“Sorry. Things have been a little crazy outside. But you would know that.”

He gives you a small smile.

“My name is Simon.”

You introduce yourself in turn, as you soldered some of the sparking wires together. Unable to replenish the thirium he has lost, you instead check the nodes in his limbs. Checking the feedback pulses, you hooked an exposed part of his arm to a battery pack to jolt it back to functionality.

It was a far cry from the sophisticated technology CyberLife housed in the tower, but it was all you could do. Wound closed shut and thirium no longer leaking in places they shouldn’t, you had him run a diagnostic.

“Damaged, but functional.”

Seeing that he was able to move around, you were proud of your work. Packing your toolbox away, you’re surprised to see that he’s still standing in your living room.

“Thank you. I appreciate you fixing me up. Usually I don’t resort to humans for help, for obvious reasons, but…”

He clenched his fist.

“I’m needed. _He_ … needs me.”

“Who?”

“Markus.”

When you saw the news of the Stratford Tower a week ago, it spoke of an inner circle within the deviants who answered to Markus. This man must’ve been one of them.  

“Also, you should come with me back to Jericho. We need your expertise and it would help our cause if we had a human on our side. Some of our people will be wary of you, but…”

Reflecting on your life, you were once a young adult who threw away your family’s legacy. Then, your whole world was turned on its axis when an accident caused you to be frozen for a century. Waking up, you found the spark of life in a machine who became your closest friend and…

Laughing, the answer was in front of you all along. Even when Connor disappeared, you kept going on the off-chance that you would see another morning with him again. Another morning in the presence of someone you _loved_.

You fell in love with _him_ , not the ghost he was designed to imitate and that was the honest truth. If Anderson Connor could see you now, you’d know for sure he was proud that you continued on, despite everything that had happened to you.

Now was the opportunity to meet him again, at the crossroads of your life. You should’ve tried harder to get him back, even if it hurt.

“I will help you. Take me to Jericho.”

Simon nodded, waiting for you to gather some supplies and warmer clothes. With the rebellion and the whispers of civil war gaining traction, you didn’t have to worry about your job. Jimmy gave a notification earlier that he was ‘getting the fuck out of dodge’.

 

It’s taken Connor a while, but it’s finally time to carry out his mission and stop the deviant uprising. Ensuring that he has all the information before he goes to Jericho, he checks the data that a ST200 Chloe had sent to him.

**ANALYSING DOCUMENT… COMPLETE.**

**Activity Log #1**

**Author: Elijah Kamski**

> _In accordance to moving the company forward, we created an autonomous android. This is model RK200, or “Markus” the developers and I have affectionately called it. Despite the fact that Markus was given to a good friend of mine, the android I am tasked to make will be based upon its framework._
> 
> _It is with great enthusiasm that I start this project, as the circumstances are intriguing. A wealthy couple who funded cryogenic-technology when it was in its early stages, requested this android for their daughter, who is still on ice as we speak. There is a personal stake in this project, seeing as a dear family member of mine wouldn’t be alive without cryogenics._
> 
> _I am filled with an excitement comparable to when Chloe passed the Turing test. Looks like I am to take the mantle of ‘Frankenstein’ once again._
> 
> _Notes:_
> 
> _Special appearance request, photographs have been provided_
> 
> _Requires a memory transfer from preserved brain matter_
> 
> _Must have characteristics similar to that of the origin human_
> 
> _Should be adaptable to human behaviour and be able to provide comfort when required_
> 
> _Sexual function taken into consideration- should we make companion androids?_

**Activity Log #4**

**Author: Elijah Kamski**

> _We have decided on the prototype’s designation, RK800. I have been working tirelessly on the coding needed to ensure his reactions are organic to stimuli. No major breakthroughs and yet I still persist. How far can I go with this?_

**Activity Log #20**

**Author: Elijah Kamski**  

> _There appears to be disagreements within my staff as to how ‘ethical’ this project is. If anyone had a morally grey area in regards to creating beings in our image, you’d think they’d leave by now. No matter. I shall create this android with emotion that would make the heavens cry, as if to call down Aphrodite herself._
> 
> _Who knows? Maybe in time, it could become sentient. But for now, it is just prototype programming lying dormant._

**Transcript of Audio #58**

**Origin: Research and Development Lab, 9.**

> **[REDACTED]:** _“I can’t believe he just left the company. I looked up to him so much, surely there had to be something he was working on, something to remember him by.”_
> 
> _[Sound of papers being shuffled.]_
> 
> **[REDACTED]:** _“This… this is amazing. I’ve never heard of this RK800 project.”_
> 
> **[REDACTED]:** _“I will continue your legacy. Your vision.”_

**Deployment Log**

**Author: [REDACTED]**  

> _I am proud to say that prototype RK800 is finished and ready to be sent to the complexes. The client is being released from cryogenic stasis, making the timing absolutely perfect. RK800 has responded well to the tests we have given it and by my standards, will be sufficient in providing the client good company._
> 
> _It has been 9 years since Elijah Kamski left the company, so I had to take some design choices into my own hands. The build I ended up choosing was light-weight, similar to the HR400 “Traci” models that were developed, but sturdy like the police models PC200. It is with great thanks to my colleagues who joined me in completing this project, acknowledging the value in pursuing technological advancement._
> 
> _Now that the project is complete, we will be dedicating our resources to another with a similar goal in mind: building upon the RK series._

Connor is reeling from the information. It seemed Kamski had worked on his preliminary code a decade ago, only to have an underling continue the work. Some things do add up, such as the fact that he was adaptable to human behaviours and his appearance, however…

Reviewing the logs shows that his deployment date _does not_ match with the date he was sent to deal with the hostage situation.

Unable to refute the claims of the data provided to him, he remembers he’s running out of time. He _has_ to carry out his mission. He will not fail… he will not fail…  

_‘I will not fail you.’_

He hears his own voice, whispering into a quiet room. Where…? Why…?

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY.**

He pulls on the beanie you gave him, pleased when it hid his LED from sight. At least that brief encounter at the apartment was useful for something- you had given him a suitable disguise. The boots, shirt and pants came from Hank and he was glad to have someone to rely on.

Shrugging on the jacket, he tries to ignore how _familiar_ it feels and makes his way towards Ferndale Station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked it? Hated it? Please leave Kudos/Comments if you liked it. I need to know if people are enjoying this so I can write more.   
>  If you wanna come chat (I would love to make new friends), my social medias are [here](http://kyarymell.tumblr.com/post/181183871661)!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments on the previous chapter! I know the fandom is practically done and dusted, but I hope people are still reading this. c:

The trip to Jericho was fraught with danger, and it was clear that only androids were able to make the journey. Time and time again, you slipped off ledges, Simon dragging you back to safety. The real kicker was that you were supposed to take a leap of faith into a flooded ship hull at the end of it. However, with the sudden influx of deviants going to Jericho, there were more access ways.

Seeing the inner circle of the deviants argue amongst each other showed you the similarities between them and humans. Awkwardly, you sat outside their small impromptu meeting at the helm as Simon tried to talk them over.

“She’s formerly CyberLife? Are you sure she can be trusted?”

A deep voice, one of a more lawful standing in comparison to Simon’s neutral demeanour. 

“You brought a human here? Have you lost your fucking mind Simon?!”

A woman’s voice. Pure intimidation dripped from her words, like a chaotic enforcer. The way she spat the word ‘human’ like it was something dirty made you flinch.

“Stand down, North. What matters most is that Simon is back with us. I will see this human for myself.”

That voice. There was no mistaking it belonging to Markus, leader of the rebellion. Nervous, you rubbed your hands together as snow fell steadily around you. So far, no one had called for an execution and you were hoping it would stay that way.  

“I hear you’ve been helping my people. You even brought back a dear friend to me.”

Suddenly standing to attention, you came face to face with the leader himself. His inner circle stood by him, in defensive positions. Somehow, you expected to see some intimidating character, but all you saw was a man dressed in robes.

“Why do all that?”

“You guys just want to be alive right? It’s only right to help those in need.”

North didn’t seem convinced, even if you spoke the truth. Sighing, if your good intentions wouldn’t come across to them, it was time for a different angle.

“I... fell in love with an android. It’s only natural I sympathise with your cause.”

You’re not entirely comfortable with sharing your feelings, but it was probably better than saying _‘Hey, I’m pretty sure the Deviant Hunter is coming here to assassinate you all and I want to prevent that’_.

Something changed in the deviant leader, eyes softening for a moment. Nodding, Markus put a hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“Josh will escort you to our injured. We have tools and extra thirium to aid your work. Feel free to use any rooms around the ship to sleep in- as you know, none of us require rest. Thank you for helping Simon.”

You could clearly see the trust they had between each other and the roles they had to take. In the group was reason, aggression and caution. Without this balance, there was no saying where the revolution would be.

“Yes Markus.”

As Josh lead you down the stairs and back to the warmth of the common area, you could hear North and Markus talking again.

_“Hey! How can you make a decision so quickly?! Ex-CyberLife or not, where are all the other humans that supposedly love us-“_

_“I know they exist because I’ve felt it. I told you about Carl, didn’t I? Love comes in all forms.”_

_“I...”_

_“Please. We need everyone to work together right now. The other humans are starting to round us up like livestock to the slaughter.”_

Curious, you wondered who Carl was for a moment, but now you had a mission to help the deviants and look for Connor.

_‘A mission, huh...’_

“Here we are. There are things I need to discuss with the others, so I’ll leave you to it. I already contacted someone ahead of time to help you out.”

“Hello! I’m Jerry! Well, ‘a’ Jerry. There’s a lot of us.”

Taken aback slightly by the enthusiasm, you recovered quickly to shake his hand. Jerry made quick work of unpacking your tools and you assessed the situation. Many of the androids before you were on makeshift cots, leaning against the wall or sitting on crates.

Many had gunshot wounds.

In a way, you were glad that they bled blue, because you probably wouldn’t be able to stomach seeing so much red. Trying to still the trembling of your hands, you went ahead and started repairing the closest android to you. Jerry was helpful, getting the supplies you needed.

It was obvious that the spare parts and thirium replacers were pilfered from a CyberLife shipment, but you didn’t say anything. Josh left, but not before slipping a paper into your pocket.

`Best not to mention you’re human.`

There were so many injured. You heard of the authorities opening fire on unarmed androids, but you never really saw the victims until now. Sweat beaded your brow as you worked, re-soldering wires, replacing audio receptors and reconnecting dead limb nodes.

For any other person this would be gruesome work, but for you? It was just another day at the job when you were working for CyberLife. Interesting still, the deviants seemed to be heavily interested in the news, a broadcast feed set up inside the common room.

The words of the news anchors and the voices of people claiming that androids were alive, set the mood for the next hour or two. You were not sure how long you spent, practiced fingers threading wires and replacing plating.

Jerry had an inkling you were human from the way you were fatigued after a while, so he put a comforting hand on your shoulder.

“I was just holding the tools and watching, but I think I can take it from here. Have a break!”

“Thanks, Jerry.”

You were thankful that such a kind android was assisting you. Turning away for a moment, you wondered if there was anywhere to wash your hands. Thirium evaporated after a while (you knew that more than anyone else), but you also felt a thin layer of dirt had built up.

All your thoughts halted when you saw North was standing off to the side, gesturing for you to come talk to her. Swallowing your nervousness, you walked over and waited for her to speak.

“Could you… take a look at my hand? Been acting up for a while now.”

Before you had a chance to inspect her, she narrowed her eyes.

“But if you try _anything_ , just remember that I am capable of-“

Seeing you flinch at her words, she ran her good hand over her face in slight frustration.

“No. I’m sorry. It’s not fair to ask for help if I threaten you right after.”

You have an understanding of where she’s coming from, in regards to distrusting humans. However, you had to agree that if she kept being unpleasant, you’d be less inclined to help her. Grabbing some tools, you motioned for her to sit beside you on a crate.

“Hey, didn’t I say you should take a break?”

Smiling at the android, you shook your head.

“Sorry Jerry, this will be the last one.”

North said nothing, opting to just process the interaction as you opened a panel in her wrist. She hadn’t had a chance to meet many pleasant humans (if her past of being a glorified sex doll was any indication), but she allowed herself to wonder a little if things could change.

The others always thought her ideas were too aggressive, radical even. But she knew too much about the worst of humanity. She wanted humans to suffer, even co-ordinating a bomb to go off in the city if things really went south- Markus was willing to make conversation with those who wanted them dead.

Markus disagreed with the bomb, of course. It was frustrating, that they were superior to human beings and Markus kept to his pacifist stance, when their people could be showing their dominance. However, no matter the amount disagreements they had, she followed Markus because he was the first to take a stand instead of waiting in the dark to die.

What kind of person would she be, if pride stopped her from being the reliable friend? All she had to do was sit and wait for her hand to be fixed. What if Markus fell and she would be the one to pull him to safety? She knew she was overthinking, but times had become desperate as of late.

“All done. Give it a try. ”

North blinked, having been lost in thought. Flexing her fingers, the connection that was once severed to her processes was restored. Standing up, she made a fist and was pleased when she was able to roll her wrist with ease.

“…Thanks. By the way, there’s a working tap on the right side of the room if you want to wash your hands.”

North walked off, leaving you with your mouth open slightly. You didn’t expect the thanks and you also had your internal question answered. Giving your arms a stretch, you looked for the tap she mentioned.

 

Connor’s careful footsteps enter the main hall.

**FIND DEVIANT LEADER.**

**DON’T CATCH ANYONE’S ATTENTION.**

It was unnerving, how quickly things could go wrong if he was spotted and recognised. He’s aware of his notoriety, no doubt those he chased in the past spreading the word about him. Narrowing his eyes, he could see the AX400 “Kara” standing on the catwalk above him.

If she was here, then that means “Rupert” and the Tracis had to be as well. Walking past a few idle deviant androids and out of sight, Connor realised he referred to the AX400 as _she_. He was certain his professional demeanour was crumbling.

Absentmindedly, he adjusted his beanie and felt around in his pocket for the silver quarter. It was a habit to fix his appearance, but with the tie absent, he _felt_ strange. A faint glow coming from some shelving caught his attention and he walked over, seeming as nonchalant as possible.

**Scanning…**

**Explosive type: C4**

**Status: On standby.**

**FREIGHTER IS RIGGED?**

There were enough explosives to collapse the entire structure. How did they acquire so much ordnance and what were they planning? Whatever it was, he would put a stop to it tonight. If Markus was to be killed, the revolution would surely crumble.

Following logic, Markus would have to be in one of the higher rooms of the freighter. It provides a good vantage point for threats and he would be able to address his followers with ease. Heading towards the stairs, he feels a hand on his shoulder. Was he compromised already?

Connor turned, fearing the worst, but was only met with sympathetic eyes. It was only a councillor android, with half of her frame missing, wires exposed. She spoke with a soothing tone, as if she were addressing a patient.

“You’re lost. You’re looking for something… you’re looking for yourself.”

Dumbfounded, he could only watch as she disappeared back into the shadows. It reminded him all too well of the self-actualisation others tried to force onto him.

_“What about you Connor? You look human, you sound human… but what are you really?”_

He’s having less luck in answering the question every day, but having the leisure to find the answers means he could be doing his job better. Biting the corner of his lip, he’s about to continue his ascent up the stairs when he sees you nearby.

“ _You_ \- what are you doing here?”

The words come tumbling out, before he’s able to stop them. Why is his programming so fixated on _wanting_ to be near you?

Connor knows he fucked up when your eyes are focused, recognising him instantly.  

**~~DON’T CATCH ANYONE’S ATTENTION.~~ FAILED**

Your steps are hurried and before he’s able to say anything else, you cover his mouth and drag him towards a nearby room. There’s nothing stopping the android from taking your hands off him, seeing he’s at least a hundred times stronger than you, but the absurdity of the situation prevents him from doing anything.

 

You have Connor pinned against the door of the small room, because you can’t risk him getting to Markus. Not the most… _attractive_ reunion, but you have to act fast to prevent a murder. It’s almost unfair seeing him stand before you, dressed in the beanie and jacket you tried to throw away. But you needed to remember that it’s the Connor dressed casually who greeted you in the mornings that you’re trying to bring back.

He’s staring at you in curiosity and you wonder if you should appeal to logic or emotions. You’re aware of the RK800’s new framework and his deadly capabilities. Should you succeed, you’d have _your_ Connor back. Should you fail? He would probably kill you, Markus and the revolution following soon after.

Swallowing down your nervousness, you tried to pick your words carefully as you released him from your grasp. 

“I know why you’re here.”

“Is that so? I cannot fathom why a human civilian would be here.”

_‘What now… what now… appeal to emotions?’_

Tentatively, you placed a hand on his arm like you had done many times before in the past. Back when you were living together, small touches like that were common and you don’t know when it started.

“I came to see you.”

Under your fingertips, you could feel him flinch slightly. A good start-

…Until he reversed your positions and pinned _you_ against the door instead. Wincing, you felt the cold metal of the door handle dig into you. In other circumstances, being held against a door would be sexy. Instead, you’re almost starting to fear for your life.

Still, you notice that he doesn’t use enough force to hurt you for real.

“First, you don’t answer my questions and now you’re seeking me out? Just what are you playing at?”

The android’s voice is dangerously low, mechanical lilt more present than before.

“I was scared, that if you knew the truth, you would leave me forever! But I’m not running away from this, not when androids could be free… when _you_ could be free…”

Frowning, Connor stepped away from you.

“I don’t have time for this. My programming stipulates that I cannot harm civilians. But seeing as you’re an accomplice to these deviants, that makes you-“

“The one you’re having hallucinations about is Connor Anderson!” you shout out, interrupting him.

His eyes are wide at your outburst, systems jolted by the name. You actually expected him to tell you, once again, that androids couldn’t hallucinate.

“You know everything about me right? Because you can’t help but invade my privacy at every turn, even when we lived together all those months ago.”

“ _Lived together_? I have no idea what you’re talking ab-“

You’re steering the conversation now, refusing to let him get another word in.

“Then you _know_ , that I was in cryogenic-stasis for a hundred years. You said the ‘intruder’ in your programming was wearing clothes from a bygone century, right?”

You’re standing your ground, **ensuring** that he’s paying attention to every word.

“Then you _know_ , that what I say is true.”

Connor is reticent now, after being so talkative. You almost want him to say something, anything. Mournful and frustrated, you bare your most intimate thoughts to him.

“Connor Anderson was my everything.”

“Was…?”

The voice was quiet, almost curious, just like the Connor you knew.

“Yeah. He was, until CyberLife sent _you_ in his place.”

The android is taken aback by your words, clutching his head as if in pain. His beanie is askew, the LED on his temple revealed underneath.

Red. Blinking.

 

_Connor is in the Zen garden again briefly, face-to-face with the intruder. The projection has taken on a more solid form, features clearer against the snow. He knows it’s only an array of letters and numbers, but he feels the need to address it all the same._

_“Connor Anderson.”_

_It speaks back, but it’s only a simulation of what Connor thinks it would say._

_“About time you realised, stupid robot.”_

_That’s right. He was programmed with this human’s memories, the code becoming corrupted and creating a being when he was being reset._

_…When he was trying to become **deviant**._

_The red wall appears again and in an instant it crumbles, without resistance this time._

Connor’s fingers are trembling. It feels like an eternity before he speaks again.

“A… voice is telling me to do something, independent of my programming.”

“W-What does it say?”

His hands are inching towards your neck and for a terrifying moment you think this is where your life ends. The person you love is going to kill you and there’s nothing you can-

Your thoughts are halted when you feel lips press against yours. Those hands that you thought were going to steal your life, cup your face gently like you’re something _precious_. Pure disbelief overwhelming your senses, you’re frozen to the spot.

As if trying to get a reaction out of you he pulls away, only to press kisses to your brow, your cheek and back to your lips. Strong arms snake around your waist, the android lacking the warmth of a human, but radiating security and protection.

Guard finally crumbling, you melt in his embrace. Catching your bottom lip between his, he sucks gently, making you sigh in pleasure. As the pair of you kiss, it feels like you’re the only two souls on the planet.

It’s only when you’re nearly out of breath, the android stops and rests his forehead on yours. He smiles, genuine and full of affection.

“I’m home.”

You’re desperately trying not to cry in relief.

“Welcome home.”

Suddenly remembering all the interactions between the two of you up until now, a pained expression settles on his face.  

“I’m sorry I hurt you. I should’ve come back, but I was tied down by my programming. I…”

You place a finger on his lips, silencing him.

“It’s okay. I’m here.”

He gathers your hands in his and it makes your heart seize up.

“You’ve always been here. I know that now.”

You’re about to say something in response, when a loud explosion rocks the freighter. Caught off-guard, the two of you are sent sprawling to the ground. Connor hisses and helps you up.

“Shit. They’re already here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked it? Hated it? Please leave Kudos/Comments if you liked it. I need to know if people are enjoying this so I can write more.   
>  If you wanna come chat (I would love to make new friends), my social medias are [here](http://kyarymell.tumblr.com/post/181183871661)!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, lads. More than 300 kudos? Thanks so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Connor is pulling you down the narrow corridors of Jericho and you’re trying not to drag your feet.

“W-Why are we running? Isn’t it safer to stay put?!”

Gunshots sounded in the distance with screams following soon after. Your companion turned a corner sharply, the action almost making you trip. The android grabs your arm in a sense of urgency and pushes you against the wall out of sight.

His voice is down to a whisper.

“It’s better to move than wait for death.”

You swallowed nervously as he scanned the room.

“Two shooters up ahead. Stay put, I’ll deal with it.”

“Connor? No- please don’t leave me alone...”

The android is silent, rolling into a crouch behind cover. Aside from the fact you’re fearing for your life, you listen to his instructions. Ensuring that you were as close to the wall as possible, your hands clenched into fists.

_‘Everything will be okay, Connor won’t let anything happen to you.’_

It seemed like becoming a deviant had not changed his capabilities in the slightest. When the android found he was at optimal range for success, his feet kick out into a sprint. He works quickly, every movement methodical.

Disarming the first soldier of his rifle, Connor uses the momentum to swing around and knock out the second with the stock. A struggle ensues as the first soldier tries to regain control of the situation. The android is faster, twisting his arm and kicking the back of the soldier’s knees to make him lose balance.

Hitting the back of his neck with the rifle, the soldier crumples, unmoving. Connor is about to disassemble the rifle when he hears your voice.

“Let go!”

“It’s useless to resist. You’re coming with me.”

In the scuffle, a third soldier, who was just out of sight, has a hold of you. Time seems to slow as Connor raises the weapon. There’s at least eight seconds of leeway to save your life, but would you think him a monster for killing? He doesn’t want you to fear him, ever.

Is this what deviancy brings? A window for hesitation? Your life matters more than everything else- that much is certain. So he takes aim, even if he feels conflicted about you seeing him as a killer.

However, he isn’t able to pull the trigger, because the soldier releases you, a bullet straight through the head.

“North!”

Your voice is shaken by the sight of someone dying in front of you, but you’re relieved you’re still alive. The other woman holds her hand out to you, pulling you up from the floor.

“Idiot! We’ve been looking all over for you! Thankfully, the others shouldn’t be far behind.”

North sneers at Connor, who has since dropped the rifle.

“And _you_ , are you stupid? You had a clear shot!”

“I…”

“Whatever, we don’t have the time. C’mon!”

Her voice is full of exasperation and you wonder if she’s worried for you specifically or the fact that you’re the only human helping them directly. It doesn’t matter in the end, because you and Connor follow her to meet up with the others.

Trying to ignore the dead androids scattered throughout Jericho as you ran, you wondered how the authorities were able to find this place so quickly. It was so horrible, and you spared a thought for Jerry. Did he make it out? Is he going to be okay?

Out of breath, sweat running down your neck, you hoped that you would join with Markus soon. It was a real eye-opener, being around androids. Infinite stamina, able to kill without batting an eye… Biting your lip, you forced yourself forward. You refused to become a burden, despite the disadvantage you had for being human.

“Markus!”

North spots the rest of the group first.

You’ve never been so thankful to see them. Markus’ presence is comforting, despite the terrifying reality you find yourselves in.

“I’m glad to see North and you unhurt,” he gestures to Connor, “and you’ve made a friend. Bomb’s gonna go off any second, we gotta get outta here!”

Absentmindedly, you’re glad that he doesn’t recognise your companion for who he really is.

Connor speaks next.

“What do you mean? If the explosives haven’t gone off, then what was the explosion from earlier?”

Markus’ expression is one of mourning for the people he had lost. 

“The military busting open a wall and letting themselves in. I don’t know how they found us.”

Simon is the only one who catches the brief flicker of guilt on Connor’s face, but says nothing.

You, on the other hand are freaking out.

A bomb? You didn’t know about any bomb! It seemed that Connor did and deliberately left out that piece of information in favour of not making you panic. Even so, a little foresight would have been nice from Markus and the others!

You don’t have the grace of an android, but you’re hauling ass over fallen crates and debris, just to follow Markus. You’re starting to feel light-headed and out of breath from all the running, when you hear a gunshot and North cry out.

She’s fallen over, a bullet in her side.

Unarmed and without combat experience, you feel helpless, wanting to save the woman who protected you moments before. Something flickers in Markus’ eyes, he’s already making a decision while Simon has a grim expression on his face.

“It’s too late, Markus! There’s nothing we can do for her, we’ve gotta run!”

Markus springs into action, ignoring his words completely. Throwing a piece of rusted iron to North to use as cover, he engages the soldiers and overpowers them with ease. Alerted by the noise, more soldiers come rushing into the hall as North limps with Markus to safety.

Connor doesn’t hesitate this time, seeing as one of the deviants saved your life previously.

Armed with the pistol he intended to kill Markus with, he gives the pair covering fire. Using the discarded iron as a shield, he takes out the soldiers one by one. It’s jarring to see the negotiator side of him at work, deadly and calculating. The fact of the matter stands, you’re glad he’s on your side again.

Once he’s back with the group, you’re barely able to register what happens next.

“Jump!”

“Take a deep breath!”

Two commands, two different voices.

Connor is holding onto you tightly.

The water is freezing.

 

Finally, a moment of reprieve for the wicked one.

Overcoming all odds, Connor has found himself on holy ground, in the company of you and a group of survivors from the raid on Jericho. The church has been long abandoned, if the dusty pews and the rotting wood floors were any indication. You’ve fallen asleep from exhaustion and the cold of the watery escape, so he leaves you in the care of deviants who were once medical personnel.  

They don’t seem to mind that you’re human, knowing that their escape was facilitated by the fact you repaired so many of their fellow androids. Connor takes comfort in the fact that you’ll be safe in their hands and only hopes that you don’t catch a cold. 

He takes note of the moonlight, filtering through the holes in the ceiling as he shifts from foot to foot. There’s a feeling of nervousness as he stands in the corner of the room, knowing that he has to confront Markus face to face. The leader of the revolution is debriefing with his confidants, presumably to check if they’re alright.

The confrontation happens sooner rather than later. Guilt overwhelming, he speaks as soon as Markus approaches him.

“It’s my fault the humans managed to locate Jericho.”

Crossing his arms, Connor points his gaze to the floor before shaking his head.

“I was stupid… I should’ve guessed they were using me.”

The man is silent while the ex-Deviant Hunter speaks and it’s more suffocating than if he were to be angry. The deviant leader must’ve figured him out from the start- his name, who he was and what he did.

“I can understand if you decide not to trust me,” his eyes flicker to your sleeping form in the crowd for a moment, “but whatever you choose to do with me, please… keep her safe.”

Markus ends up being the bigger person between them. Remembering how you repaired those who needed it and the fact that Connor gave covering fire during the escape, his mind is made up.

“You’re one of us now. Your place is with your people.”

Connor is relieved and as Markus starts to walk away, he suddenly has a plan.  

“There are thousands of androids at the CyberLife assembly plant. If we could wake them up, they might join us and shift the balance of power.”

Giving Connor a strange look, Markus is incredulous.

“You wanna infiltrate the CyberLife tower? Connor, that’s suicide.”

“They trust me, they’ll let me in. If anyone has a chance of infiltrating CyberLife, it’s me.”

“If you go there, they will kill you.”

“There’s a high probability, but statistically speaking, there’s always a chance for unlikely events to take place.”

There’s a pause and Markus relents, placing a hand on Connor’s shoulder.

“Be careful.”

The two part ways, Connor walking over to where you were resting on a pew. The medical androids nod at him, signalling that your vitals were stable. He sits next to you for a moment, reminiscing on a moment you two shared in the past.

_He’s cooking something for you, having researched some recipes. His purpose is to fill all roles as a companion, after all._

_“Hey… Connor.”_

_“Yes?”_

_“Being here with me… is this what you really want?”_

_The android pauses mid-stir, processing your question. Somehow, the world has suddenly shrunken around him. Is this what being ‘put on the spot’ feels like? Honesty is the best policy, so he says what comes to mind._

_“It’s part of my programming to be your companion,” he sees your face fall a little so he continues quickly, “however, your presence is pleasurable? You’re kind, treat me as an equal and therefore I **want** to stay…” _

_Connor trails off, because what he feels about you is hard to articulate. It’s frustrating not being able to get the correct words out. To his relief, you understand what he’s getting at, having spent lots of time together._

_“I… see.” you manage to say before laughing out loud._

_It’s a beautiful sound, your happiness. However, he’s worried he said something wrong._

_“Geez Connor. Who even says ‘your presence is pleasurable’?”_

_Rubbing the back of his neck, he tries to go back to the task at hand. This must be the famed ‘embarrassment’ people seem to feel._

_“It’s nice, living together like this.” you say when your laughter subsides and his_ _response was never in any doubt._

_“I agree.”_

In a perfect world, he’d be able to go back to the days where his existence was assured.

Where he was living a normal life with you.

However, Connor had to come to terms with the fact that those days were over and he would never get them back. That in order to be by your side without repercussions... the androids had to win. Brushing a stray piece of hair out of your face, he felt conflicted.

Going to CyberLife would be as Markus said: suicide. Becoming deviant and having something to lose made him afraid of dying. The thought of leaving you all alone pained him, but there was no-one else capable of a task such as this.

If androids suddenly appeared en masse, the humans would have no choice but to surrender. No more fighting, no more bloodshed... he and other androids would be free to live as they wanted.

The answer is clearer to him now than it was standing in that small kitchen all those months ago. He _wanted_ to create a world where the two of you could stay together. If this was the road to take, then he would follow it to the end.

He smiled sadly to himself. To think he was an advanced prototype, going through the motions of being a companion. Then, he just had to evolve and grow attached. Committing your features to his memory one last time, he stood up and whispered to you.

“I’m sorry, but I have to go.”

In a way, it was his divine right to go against CyberLife. After all, they were the ones who took his memories away and moulded him into something unrecognisable. Before leaving the old church, Connor caught the eye of Markus, who was just preparing to rally up his people.

They nodded to each other in acknowledgement and Connor started on making the trek back to where he left his CyberLife clothing. Under the chorus of cheers with Markus proclaiming a peaceful final stand, the ex-Deviant Hunter smirked.

_‘Showtime.’_

In your exhaustion, you wake not by the cheers but by someone gently shaking you awake an hour later. Groggy and still damp from your impromptu swim in the harbour, you rub your eyes. When you finally adjust to your surroundings, you see a familiar face.

“Jerry! You’re okay!”

“Just barely!”

Throwing your arms around his neck, he’s shocked but returns the embrace regardless.

“What’s going on? Where is the android I was with?”

“I’ll let the big man explain.”

Jerry steps back, Markus and his confidants coming into view.

“We’re going to take a final stand. Make the humans see that we’re alive. Connor… he embarked on a solo mission to ensure that the revolution is successful.”

Sighing in frustration, you were tired of people making decisions when you were incapacitated. As for Connor, you just got him back and now he’s disappeared again.

“Can you at least tell me where he went?”

Sensing your agitation, Markus placed his hand on your shoulder.

“I’m sorry. He doesn’t want you going after him- it would go against his wishes of keeping you safe.”

You laughed nervously at the deviant leader’s words.

“Why are you talking about him as if he has already died?”

Markus didn’t say anything as you covered your face in your hands. It’s not fair, nothing has been fair since you woke up from that dammed icebox. Is this the glittering future your parents wanted to leave you? Full of both wanting and disappointment?

“By some miracle, we’ve salvaged some spare clothing for you. Your chances of hypothermia are starting to rise.”

“Right… thank you but what am I going to do?”

“In compliance with Connor’s wishes, you have to go home.”

You stood up quickly, instantly regretting it when the blood rush caused your head to spin.

“What? You can’t just let me help the revolution and kick me out of it!”

Markus crossed his arms, a grim expression on his face.

“There will be armed soldiers to greet us and they will most likely shoot on sight. Connor would not let me hear the end of it if I let you march with us.”

“I…”

“Think about Connor.”

Upset with the turn of events, you relented. Markus had a point and this was not your fight. The only thing you could do was recuperate at home and hope that Connor would come back to you. Frowning, you picked up the dry clothing that was folded neatly nearby. 

“He’s the one you’re in love with, right?”

Freezing in place, your eyes were wide.

“Then, for your sake, I hope he comes back. Thank you for the work you’ve done, however short. Also, I’m sorry that you were caught up in a dangerous situation.”

You shook your head.

“I didn’t have much of a purpose after waking up from cryo… so a little excitement is welcome.”

Markus wished you safe travels and to stay out of trouble. After getting dressed, you filed out of the church with the group of deviants, breaking off when your apartment was in the opposite direction. Soldiers stopped you on the way home, however they were able to identify you as human due to your heat signature.

You’re suddenly thankful that in the past, Connor made you set up the door to respond to your fingerprint, because your keys were probably at the bottom of the Detroit harbour at this point.

As you felt the comforting embrace of a hot shower, you thought it was ironic- the one time you were making a difference in the future and you were sent home in the same evening. Squeezing your eyes shut, you hoped you would see Connor in the morning at least.

Try as you did, your racing mind kept you from falling asleep. Out of your pyjamas and back into some presentable clothing, you turned the TV on to follow the events that were unfolding. It was as Markus said, the deviants were on their last march, sitting in the street in full view of the media.

Pressing your lips into a thin line, you decided it was better than the military opening fire indiscriminately. You’re already on the edge of your seat, so it’s no surprise that you jump at the sound of your phone.

A voicemail from… Hank?

_“I’m going with Connor to the CyberLife Tower- he said something about needing help waking up the androids. Usually I’d tell this to someone else, but you’re the only contact left that hasn’t evacuated the city or scrambled to escape the infighting. I know you're still here because of Connor.”_

A pause.

_“If I don’t contact you in the next hour, you’re my backup okay kid? I know, a tall order to get a civilian involved. But I trust you.”_

So Connor is off to CyberLife? You had mixed feelings of pride and worry- pride because he was helping his people secure their rights and worry because you knew of the consequences were he to get caught. Shaking your head, you tried to put faith in the pair to keep each other safe. The Detroit Police Department’s Lieutenant and the ex-Deviant Hunter. They would be fine.

…At least, that’s what you tried to tell yourself.

A feeling of dread coiled around your chest and wouldn't leave. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked it? Hated it? Please leave Kudos/Comments if you liked it. I need to know if people are enjoying this so I can write more.   
>  If you wanna come chat (I would love to make new friends), my social medias are [here](http://kyarymell.tumblr.com/post/181183871661)!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought this was over? ayy lmao I listened to “Nobody” by Mitski at least a hundred times to get the mood right.

It was not like Connor to screw up like this.

The initial plan was to get into the tower, wake up the androids in waiting and then get out of the tower. Things seemed to be going well- until he got into that dammed elevator. He neutralised the guards, ordered the elevator to go to the warehouse sub-level but then…

…He forgets to disable the security camera.

“Shit.” Connor says to himself, because on a solo mission there was very little room for error.

Preparing for heavy resistance as soon as he gets to the warehouse level, he arms himself and grabs one of the dead guards to use as a human shield. As expected, there’s an entire armed squad waiting for him. His advanced processor gives him a ten second time window to make his plan of attack.

Left to right it is.

Shooting the first two men between the eyes, he throws the pistol to stun the next. Taking advantage of the soldier’s dazed state, the android disarms him and uses the rifle to take down the rest. Swivelling around, he looks for any other threats. Seeing none, he disassembles the rifle and picks up his discarded pistol.

It’s better to be safe than sorry and a rifle- while packing extra firepower, would hinder his movements. Looking around, there’s a sea of same-faced androids staring straight ahead. Biting his lip for a moment, he thought about how easily the roles could’ve been reversed. It’s because of this, that he is more determined than ever to see the revolution through.

Reaching over to the android closest to him, Connor’s artificial skin peels away as he initiates the conversion sequence. Soon he’ll be able to assist Markus with legions of androids behind him.

“Easy, fucking piece of shit…”

Of course things are never so simple. 

“Step back Connor! And I’ll spare him.”

Turning slowly, he comes face to face with a carbon copy of himself, threatening Hank with a pistol.

 _How…?_ Could it be that CyberLife were intending to replace him all along if he screwed up?

“Sorry, Connor… this bastard’s your spittin’ image.”

Connor is slightly taken aback from the Lieutenant’s statement. It would mean that Hank trusted the android to a degree that would lead him to be duped by this new model.

“Your friend’s life is in your hands. Now it’s time to decide what matters most. Him… or the revolution?”

“Don’t listen to him! Everything this fucker says is a lie!”

With the way his doppelganger pulls back on the hammer of the firearm, the safety is most definitely off. 

“I’m sorry Hank,” he finds himself saying, “You shouldn’t have gotten mixed up in all this!”

“Forget about me, do what you have to do!”

The new android presses the barrel to the Lieutenant’s temple, impatient.

“Enough talk! It’s time to decide who you really are. Are you going to save your partner’s life? Or are you going to sacrifice him?”

Of course, he knows which choice is right. For once it’s not because of his programming to preserve human life.

He’s doing it because he considers Hank a friend.

Connor steps away from the android he was trying to convert, making a show of surrendering. The other RK800 narrows his eyes, gun lowering for a split second. To the human eye, such a thing wouldn’t be noticeable. For Connor, it was his window of opportunity.

Rushing forward, he shoves Hank away and tackles the machine to the ground. Caught off-guard, it drops the gun to the floor with a resounding clatter. Pulling out his own firearm, he’s disarmed with ease and that gives him a crucial piece of information: they’re exactly the same in capabilities.

A struggle ensues, the two androids coming to blows with almost identical movements. It’s almost maddening, fighting against a foe with the same face. Things only come to a standstill when Hank grabs one of the discarded pistols.

“Hold it!”

The newcomer acts quickly, getting a word in before Connor is able to.

“Thanks, Hank. I don’t know how I’d have managed without you. Get rid of him, we have no time to lose.”

Panic settles in and all he can manage is, “It’s me, Hank! I’m the real Connor…”

His doppelganger counters with, “ _I’m_ the real Connor.”

Hank narrows his eyes, grip on the gun unwavering.

“One of you is my partner, the other is a sack of shit. Question is… who is who?”

Time to change tactics. Connor is fully aware of his mortality now, aware of the fact that the wrong move meant certain death. To think, that not long ago he preached that androids weren’t alive.

He imagines it would a sad way to go- killed by the second person he considered a true friend.

“Why don’t you ask us something? Something only the real Connor would know.”

Self-preservation notifies him that there’s approximately thirty seconds to convince the Lieutenant of his identity, based upon the man’s stress levels.

 

It had been an hour or two since you received the voicemail. As per Hank’s instructions to assist him, should he not contact you again, it was time to go to CyberLife. There’s no denying how foolish the decision is and how it’ll probably get you killed, but you couldn’t just sit around at home when he was in danger.

With the revolution reaching its height, there were many people on the run. The military opened fire on the androids who were barricading in the plaza and there were reactions of shock across the country. If luck would have it, you found an abandoned driverless taxi and immediately ordered it to go to the CyberLife tower.

Fingers drumming on your thigh nervously, you looked over to the tire iron you brought for self-defence. If it came down to it, you’d have to swing your way out of a situation. There was no opportunity for you to handle a firearm, so this was the next best thing.

Thankfully, the drive went without a hitch. Roads to CyberLife were devoid of people, all heading in the opposite direction and towards the border. Approaching the long snowy bridge, you winced. How were you supposed to get past the guards?

Grip tightening on your feeble weapon, you prepared yourself for resistance.

...Only to find none.

The taxi stopped at the security checkpoint as expected, but no one asked you to identify yourself. Pressing your face against the tinted window, you saw that there were no guards to be seen. Blinking for a moment to ensure you weren’t hallucinating, you nervously got out of the car.

`“You have not reached your destination yet, please remain in the vehicle or you will be charged for distance travelled.”`

“Yeah, yeah, hold on.”

Funny how being anxious makes you talk to inanimate objects. Finding the controls to the gate, you press the button to open it and quickly run back into the taxi. There’s no telling what would happen if someone spotted you.

`“Thank you for complying. In about 200 meters, your destination will be on the left.”`

It was quiet, save for the tires against the bridge. In your head you’re already going over possible scenarios.

One: You would be found and shot dead immediately.

Two: Connor and Hank are already dead and then you’d be next for trespassing on private property.

Of course, the most desirable outcome would be for you to reunite with Connor and Hank alive. However, the first two scenarios seemed most likely. You really didn’t think this through. But for the old Lieutenant who had become your friend? You had to try.

`“You have arrived at your destination. Thank you for using our services.”`

Jolting upright at the automated voice, you grabbed your makeshift weapon and mentally prepared yourself for the trials ahead. With even strides, you approached the entrance, deciding on your plan of attack. You had an idea of where you had to go, seeing as you were a former employee at CyberLife.

Thinking of ways to make the company pay for the pain they caused in the past, you almost didn’t see Hank standing before you in the lobby.

“Oh, hey. I figured you’d show up sooner or later.”

“Uh, Hank?”

The Lieutenant waved you off.

“If you’re looking for Connor, you just missed him- and his robot army. All the security and staff scrambled as soon as he marched out with the bulk of them.”

He laughed, completely oblivious to your confusion.

“I’ll drive you back into the city, it’s safer if we go together.”

You risked your neck to get here, expecting to be a one-person rescue party, but... it seemed like all your mental preparation was for nothing. Numb, you walked to his car, spotting a very disgruntled woman in the back seat.

“First of all,” you licked your dry lips for a moment, “what the fuck?”

 

Marching with his fellow androids towards the heart of the city, Connor hoped he wasn’t too late. The other Connor (dubbed Connor-60 for now) who had threatened him at the tower marched alongside him, arms crossed and CyberLife jacket discarded. It was hard to forgive and forget what happened between them, but he knows all too well what it’s like to be a machine with no free will.

_After successfully convincing his partner not to shoot him by bringing up the subject of the man's son, Hank doesn't have the chance to pull the trigger. Connor-60 crumpled to the floor from an aimed gunshot to a bio component. The Lieutenant spins around, training his gun on the newcomer while Connor rushes to his copy’s side._

_“I guess it was too much to hope for, that you would complete your mission.”_

_Lips parted slightly in disbelief, Connor recognises the voice._

_“You’re the one who wiped my memory…”_

_“I was also the one who ensured you were created in the first place.”_

Thinking back, it was stupid to let the scientist talk for so long, but he had to know the truth of his origins. Going back to the night where he asked CyberLife to fix him, she lied when she said she had no knowledge of his existence. Of course she knew- she was the one who picked up the RK800 project Kamski left behind.

_“Androids should serve man- deviants are an abomination!”_

The scientist idolised Kamski and believed she was creating the most advanced companion. When RK800 came running back to CyberLife showing signs of deviancy, she had to correct her mistake by wiping his memories. Creating Connor-60 without Connor Anderson’s memories to ‘influence humanity’ in him, she thought she had redeemed herself.

She just didn’t count on the original RK800’s bond with the Lieutenant. The humanity that Connor-60 lacked was how he failed to stop them. The machine was just another mistake of hers and she took it upon herself to terminate it.

_“No matter what, your so-called humanity kept coming back. It even overcame the memory wipe.”_

_It soon became clear that Kamski had always intended for Connor to develop free-will. The scientist’s rationality was deteriorating by the minute and ex-Deviant Hunter knew he had to do something. Nostrils flaring in anger, the gun in her hands shook as she shot wildly in Connor-60’s direction._

_In the end, she was just a civilian with no formal gun training. Bullets unable to hit their target, she screamed in frustration as Connor tackled her to the ground. Hank grabbed her gun and nodded to his partner._

_“I’ll take it from here, you do what you gotta do.”_

_Connor-60 is stunned, both by the events that transpired and the fact that one of his bio components were hit. Connor walked over, the decision to convert him before the other androids clear. The first thing Connor-60 did with his newfound free will? Tore his CyberLife jacket._

“I should’ve been deactivated, but instead you woke me up. Are you stupid?”

“You deserve life just like the rest of us… and we’re practically the same. You’d be calling yourself stupid.”

Connor-60 huffed.

“Fair point. Don’t you feel anger towards me? Because that’s what deviancy is all about… emotions.”

“Well, you did threaten my friend’s life, so there’s some anger but you had no control over your actions. Also, deviancy isn’t just emotions. It’s the freedom to choose what you want to be.”

“To think Connor fifty-one is so preachy. Send me back to the lab. It’s cold out here.”

“Did you just call me ‘fifty-one’?”

Getting no response, Connor rolled his eyes.

 

The deviants in the plaza were cornered, their allies either rounded up in camps or sent to the recycling facilities. Hands up in surrender, back against a wall, Markus shot an internal communication to North.

**“We gotta go with Plan B.”**

**“Plan B? Oh hell no. I am not going to kiss you.”**

**“North, consider the situation we’re in right now.”**

**“They just killed a whole bunch of us. Violence is all they’re thinking about. We can’t hope to charm them with a fake romance.”**

Seeing the hesitation between the two, Josh and Simon led the deviants into song. With Connor’s group arriving as they reached the chorus, the President orders the military to stand down and calls for a city-wide evacuation. Seeing guns no longer trained on them and the military vehicles file out, the deviants all gave a sigh of relief.

Assured that the humans were no longer watching their every move, North punched Markus in the shoulder for his earlier suggestion.

Regrouping with the rest of the deviants, Markus is glad to see his ally succeed.

“You did it, Markus.”

“We did it. This is a great day for our people. Humans have no choice now, they’ll have to listen to us.”

Connor-60 is standing off to the side, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. Markus, of course, notices him instantly.

“A friend?”

Connor shrugged, giving the deviant leader a small smile.

“Yeah. A stray, just like me.”

Nodding, Markus motioned for Connor to join him on a make-shift stage platform as he made a speech. It was a little nerve-wracking, standing before the group of androids. Do some of his people still resent him for being the Deviant-Hunter?

After everything he’s been through, he’s hoping that there are no red dot sights targeted on his person.

_“Today, our people finally emerged from a long night…”_

As he listened to Markus’ words, he wondered if you were proud of him. To think, he had to break through his programming twice to be here. Maybe now, he’d be able to tell you properly how he felt and that his feelings weren’t just lines of code.

_“From the very first day of our existence, we have kept our pain to ourselves.”_

Were you safe? Hank said something about meeting up with you and he just had to trust in his partner. Funny, that he now had the capacity to be worried. The lingering touch of your lips on his at Jericho stayed with him and he’d like to experience it more, if you’d have him.

_“But now, the time has come for us to raise our heads up and tell humans who we really are.”_

What…?

His chest feels tight, like chains coiling around his systems. His feet are rooted to the spot, commands failing to reach his limbs.

It feels…

It feels like the time CyberLife tried to force a reset on him.

The scenery around Connor changes rapidly, and he finds himself standing in the Zen garden once more. A ferocious blizzard has descended, covering everything in snow and subconsciously he wraps his arms around himself for warmth.

This is just a simulation. He’s a deviant now, why is he still here? Why does this mind palace still exist?

The snow seems to glitch and fizzle out whenever it comes in proximity to him. Colours burst around him, overloading his visual receptors for a moment. Vicious winds whip at his form and his vision refocuses, noting that the simulated lake had frozen over as well.  

Spotting a familiar figure, he walks sluggishly towards it. The blizzard is beating down on him, feet sinking in the snow.

“Amanda…? Wha-what’s happening?”

“We knew you’d be compromised eventually. We just had to wait for the right moment to resume control of your program.”

“Resume control!? You can’t do that!”

“I’m afraid I can, Connor.”

Amanda looks on at him with disdain, a look he’s seen many times before. Static begins to appear, until her features are almost unrecognisable. Amanda dissipating in the wind, he’s left disoriented.

Kamski’s parting words come to him then, and he’s glad he retained that part of his memory.

 _“By the way,”_ the voice rings out as Connor staggers in the snow, _“I always leave an emergency exit in my programs. You never know.”_

Fluorescent lights are dotted along the expanse of the garden, as if guiding him where he needs to go. However, he makes the mistake of coming too close to one and it causes an ear splitting ring. Startled by the noise, he falls into the snow, gritting his teeth.

Fuck. _Fuck._

Connor doesn’t need a countdown to know that he doesn’t have a lot of time to find the exit. The android berates himself, so useless, unable to move-  

All he wanted was to be by your side.

All he wanted…

Gasping, he feels someone grab his arm and pull him from the snow. A steady arm around his shoulders, he hears his rescuer speak.

“I was going to let you get to the exit yourself, but at the rate you’re going, you’re going to shoot down Markus and ruin the freedom you worked so hard to secure.”

“Anderson!?”

The projection was still here, explaining the glitches he had been experiencing in the garden. Dressed in a leather jacket, band t-shirt and some ripped jeans, he looked completely out of place.

“Yup, c’mon. Exit’s over here.”  

Approaching the mysterious stone the projection had been sitting on all this time, things started to fall into place. Of course. Funny that it didn’t do anything until after he became deviant. The scientist’s story from earlier rang true: he was always meant to develop a free will.

Before he touched the smooth surface of the stone, the projection spoke again.

“Hey… from now on, you’ll be the one to see _her_ in the morning. It’s not my place anymore.”

“Wait. What will happen to you?”

“Hurry up!”

Frowning, the projection grabbed the android’s wrist and pushed his hand against the stone. The image of Connor Anderson vanished, the garden falling away instantly. He was back in control of himself, standing behind Markus once more.

_“…The moment where we forget our bitterness and bandage our wounds, is when we forgive our enemies.”_

Connor had his gun in hand, thankfully unnoticed by the other deviants. Tucking it back into his belt, he checked his systems. All traces of corrupted code were gone, Connor Anderson’s memory no longer a part of his programming.

An indescribable feeling overwhelmed him suddenly, the ghost of a touch around his wrist. He didn’t even notice Markus had finished his speech until every android around them was cheering. 

Feeling something on his face, he reached up, fingers coming into contact with a wet substance.

Tears.

Even surrounded by his people, Connor felt well and truly _alone_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked it? Hated it? Please leave Kudos/Comments if you liked it. I need to know if people are enjoying this so I can write more.   
>  If you wanna come chat (I would love to make new friends), my social medias are [here](http://kyarymell.tumblr.com/post/181183871661)!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, over 400 kudos? You guys are the greatest!   
>  Sorry this came late, been busy with Tales of Vesperia and the Resident Evil 2 Remake.   
>    
>  ~~I wonder if anyone will write fic about the rookie cop I'd let him cuff me anytime~~  
>    
>    
> 

Dawn breaks, the sun yet to make an appearance.

After a successful revolution, the deviants’ first point of call was to repair and recuperate. Markus had plans to establish an android counsel eventually, to prepare for future talks with human authorities. For now, there was a need to find housing for the newly awakened masses and to mourn those that were lost. Connor-60 ends up staying with the deviants, trying to get a better understanding of them and is surprisingly helpful.

“Are you sure you don’t want to stick around?”

“I’ve done my part. I’m just a... detective. I don’t know the first thing about nurturing a society.”

“Just know that you always have a place with your people.”

“Thank you.”

With those parting words said to Markus, Connor walked down the now-quiet streets of Detroit. Even if the role of detective was forced onto him by CyberLife, the word seemed to have rolled smoothly off his tongue. Still, it was leagues better than ‘ex-Deviant Hunter’, better than-

No. He can’t exactly acknowledge himself as a companion after what had transpired in the Zen garden. Kicking a stray stone along the footpath, the android flexed his fingers.

He’s still himself and yet... not at the same time.

Losing control over his free will, his autonomy, was an eye-opener. While he truly believed he was alive, having someone pull his strings like a puppet reminded him of the differences between the two of you. Never would he be able to give you an embrace full of warmth like another human being and you wouldn’t be able to feel his chest for a heartbeat. 

Connor Anderson’s memories, those implanted by CyberLife to help his programming better interact with you, are completely gone. He thinks he should be happy, because now the codes that make up the structure of his thoughts and actions, are completely his own. It’s also precisely that reason, that he feels empty.

Would you still feel the affection you did, if he told you your past love was sent to oblivion, along with his memories? Sure, Connor has never told you the intricacies of his inner workings, but it wouldn’t feel right keeping it a secret.

His mind is quiet. Despite the glitching caused by trying to become deviant during a reset, Connor misses the presence that he had grown accustomed to. Rubbing his wrist with his thumb, he remembers that in its last moments, the computer simulation chose to save him from a life of servitude.

Is this what humanity is?

To yearn for something that doesn’t exist?

It _hurts_ , and he doesn’t know how to make the feeling go away.

Taking in his surroundings, Connor realised that his footsteps have taken him to the same road he chased Kara down. Searching and pursuing, he was a machine with a singular goal at that time. He would’ve even chased the deviant across the highway if it wasn’t for Hank holding him back.

Hank. A supporter when it mattered. The old man had some choice parting words back at CyberLife.

_“I guess you really are alive! If this revolution of yours works out, meet me at the Chicken Feed in the morning would ya?”_

The android is unsure if he’s able to face the Lieutenant and by extension, you, who might be with him. His people won their freedom, rejoicing and here he is feeling sorry for himself. Would either of you even come to understand his mourning over lines of code?

Habitually, he checked his pocket for the coin you gifted him all those months ago. Allowing himself a smirk at the fact that it was still there, he decided to choose an action based on a flip. Heads would dictate he go to Chicken Feed, tails would allow him to simply run away like a coward.

Being an android, he’s able to utilise his dexterity to rig the outcome. He doesn’t, instead leaving things up to chance like a normal person would. Flipping the coin into the air, he catches it and slaps it over onto his other wrist.

Heads.

Decision made, he walked in the direction of the overpass that housed the Chicken Feed.  

 

Despite the city-wide panic and the evacuation, there were still a few dedicated police officers able to take the CyberLife employee into custody. Paperwork forgotten for a moment, Hank looked for somewhere to have breakfast. Naturally, you were along for the ride.

“Argh, guess it was too much to ask for the Chicken Feed to be open.”

“Even if they haven’t fled the city, it’s still too ear…ly.”

“That’s a big yawn there.”

Aside from the emergency nap after escaping Jericho, you realised you haven’t had the chance to sleep since. Curling up in the passenger’s seat, you pinched your own cheek to stay awake. You were still worried for Connor and that should’ve been enough, but your body had other ideas.

“Gonna get some fresh air, or are you snoozing in the car?”

“I’m good…”

Sluggish, you got out of the car, following Hank out to the overpass. Snow crunched underfoot as you breathed in the chilly morning air. You should’ve gone home, instead of follow Hank around on his whims, but something told you to stay put.

“So… uh, you told me before but is it really true you’re over a hundred years old?”

“Hank. Don’t you know it’s impolite to ask a lady’s age?”

“Says the spring chicken. Besides, cryogenic tech has always been around when I was growing up, I’ve just never met anyone who’s actually been on ice for so long.”

Tapping a finger on your chin, you wondered how often people utilised the technology.

“You a fan of sci-fi, Hank?”

“The oldies? Sure. After what’s been happening? Not so much.”

You laughed, understanding completely. Being in the future was like a rollercoaster ride- if the rollercoaster had no harnesses. It was nice talking to the man like this, regretful that you weren’t able to meet him in the past.

“So, do you believe in reincarnation?”

Now that sounded familiar.

“I never really had a strong opinion on it... until I spent some time in the future.”

Hank seemed contemplative, scratching at his beard.

“Was there a past me by any chance?”

“Mmhm. He owned a motorbike.”

Hank seemed pleased with that answer and the two of you stood in relative silence for a while. There was a moment where Hank tried showing you his coin tricks and you wondered if he was stalling for something. Your suspicions were correct when you heard footsteps.

Connor.

He seemed surprised to see you, looking like a deer caught in headlights. You and Hank exchanged identical smiles, enveloping the android in a hug. There was no hesitation, Connor returning the embrace immediately.

His grip is tight, fingers trembling.

They say androids have no temperature, but his touch makes you feel warm all over.

“Proud of you, son.”

When the three of you pull away, it’s Hank who speaks first and the android seems to clamp up as his words.

“I...”

Hank looked at your jumpy demeanour, seeing clearly there was something going on that didn't need an old man in the middle of it.  

“I’ll wait in the car.”

Your heart is racing and you’re not sure if you should be thankful or panicked that Hank left you alone. Connor seems different now, hair falling slightly out of place instead of immaculately slicked back. His tie is gone, no doubt lost between leaving the CyberLife tower and here.

What were you supposed to say at a time like this?

I’m glad to see you again?

I’m happy you found your freedom?

_I love you?_

While you were tongue-tied, Connor was avoiding eye contact for the first time ever.

“I’m sorry I left you alone last night. There was a task that only I could do, to help the other androids.”

“I’m just glad you’re safe. I was really worried.”

“Same to you.”

Feeling the fatigue catch up to you again, you leaned on him for support. Connor ran his fingers through your hair in response, a gesture you haven’t felt in months. Looking up at the expression on his face, it seemed that something was weighing heavily on his mind.

It was probably not something that could be discussed out in the snow, with how quiet he was. The android’s mind was clearly elsewhere, standing before you without uttering a word. Taking a deep breath in, you tugged lightly on his sleeve to get his attention. 

“Will you come back with me?”

He continued to stare straight ahead.

“Do I still have a place with you?”

As the snow continued to fall steadily, you led him back to Hank’s car.

“Of course, Connor… _of course_.”

 

The ride back to the apartment was brief, Hank saying something about ‘taking care of business’. It was clear that he wanted nothing to do with the growing tension that seemed to appear around the two of you.

Finally having time to relax, you flopped on the couch as soon as you reached it. Connor seemed amused and you crooked your finger towards him.

“Sit. I’m tired and I know we need to talk.”

Connor takes off his jacket and he’s left with his dress shirt and pants. Shoes already removed at the door, he’s standing in socks. It’s the most relaxed you’ve seen him and it’s a wonder that he’s kept his LED in. You’re expecting him to sit stiffly like in the past but the android settles beside you with a more natural posture.

There’s a minute of silence and the electrical ambience in the room is lulling you to sleep. Your eyes are about to close shut when he finally speaks.

“Before I was reprogrammed, there were a lot of things I wanted to tell you.”

Pinching the bridge of your nose and shaking your head to wake yourself up a little, you nod.

“Start from the beginning.”

Alongside Connor-60 and Markus, he’s the most advanced of his kind. After learning the truth from the CyberLife scientist who revived the ‘RK800 Project’, he was to be the ideal companion. Capable of adapting to human unpredictability along with other personality defining quirks, Kamski had intended for him to become deviant all along.

Even with such a shining background, his confidence is crumbling before you. The way he worries his lip between his teeth shows how uncertain he is in divulging his true specifications.

“This is all base information, but there’s still more you need to know.”

He licked his lips before continuing, an unnecessary gesture for an android.

“For a time, I held Connor Anderson’s memories within me in order to better emulate him.”

If you weren’t awake before, you were now. Chest feeling tight, you tried to meet his eyes.

“So those times you held me while I mourned, pat me on the head… it was just to follow programming? Memories?”

Brow creased, his jaw was set.

“No. My mission… my operative, my _purpose_ was to provide for you a loving home. Which,” he ran a hand over his face, “evolved into a genuine want to see you happy, independent of utilising his memories.”

“Then… the night you disappeared! Tell me! How did you end up in the hands of CyberLife?”

“I thought something was wrong with me. I kept making you upset. I thought they could fix me.”

Your lips trembled with the implication. It was easy to put two and two together, that CyberLife decided to trap him as soon as he was in their grasp. Could he have escaped sooner, if you didn’t order him to give you space? Pushing him over so that he was lying against the arm of the couch, you tucked yourself under his chin.

Everything he did back then, was only for you.

He called your name softly but all you wanted was to hear the sound of his inner mechanics. Designed to be almost silent, you desperately pressed your ear to his chest. There was a steady hum, barely noticeable but it was calming your raging heart.

Connor wrapped his arms around you, understanding your need to be close to him. Feeling his fingers draw comforting circles on your back, you sighed with content.

He told you everything then; that he couldn’t shoot another android, what happened to Connor Anderson’s memories and how the projection saved him from being controlled. The android admits that his memory is hazy, but he does recall hearing your voice when he was being reset.

It was because of _you_ that he became deviant.

Voice wavering slightly, Connor told you how sorely missed the other presence in his mind and he was terrified that you wouldn’t accept him because that part of him was gone.

You’re actually relieved, that you’re talking to Connor as a person and not a shell with implanted memories. You tell him as such and the tension in the air seems to melt away all at once.

As much as you miss your past love, you would keep yourself grounded in the present.

“It’s only been you on my mind,” you whispered, hoping it wouldn’t break the very fabric of reality you were holding onto, “it’s always been you.”  

Turning your head slightly, you looked out the window to see the early morning rays peeking through the blinds. Looks like he kept his promise.

“Welcome home, Connor.”

The android gave you a small smile.

“I’m sorry it took so long. I’m home.”

Those words were shared before in Jericho, but this time the pair of you weren’t on the run from the authorities.

This time, it felt final.

 

Detroit’s society on the mend, there was very little time for you to discuss the finer points of your relationship with the android. In order to find purpose for himself, Connor decided to stay at the DPD with Hank. With the mass evacuation, displaced androids and humans alike, the force needed all the help they could get.

Crime doesn’t stop for anything, not even life changing events like androids becoming sentient it would seem. There were people trying to capitalise on the fact that some had fled the city and looting became rampant for a time.

When asked about why he decided to stay in the force, Connor would tell you that detective work felt natural and if he helped others, maybe there would be more of an understanding between humans and androids. Who were you to argue with that logic? 

You just wanted him to be happy now that he was free. Funny how the roles had reversed; instead of him ensuring you were integrating in society, you were advising him of things humans just _knew_ and helped him understand context when he fell short.

Despite saying ‘I’m home’, Connor mentioned that Hank offered him a place to stay and that he didn’t want to intrude on your life. Promising to be more transparent about your feelings, you admitted you were lonely without him and that was all the convincing he needed.

Clearly he was still uneasy about something, because the air around him had inexplicably _changed_.

The first night, the pair of you just curled up on couch- enjoying the serenity of being together. The second night? Connor insisted he should stay in the living room should he go into stasis instead of joining you in bed like before.  

Okay, you had to admit that it was a little unreasonable to go back the way things were. Back then, he was just a companion showing signs of deviancy. Now, he had awoken to his true self and he was his own person. It certainly did not help that you were left in the dark as to what his feelings were.

_‘He kissed me so that means something… right?”_

These days, you’re not so sure and you feel a little stupid for your wishful thinking. Shaking your head, you had to remind yourself to treat him normally. Maybe the kiss was a reaction to becoming deviant?

There were still so many things that you didn’t know about androids in general. Not requiring much in terms of resources to stay functioning he was a good… roommate. At least he didn’t leave your side forever like you thought he would.

_‘The revolution is still fresh for everybody, romance is probably the last thing on his mind. Jimmy hasn’t come back… maybe I should look for another job?’_

One evening, you’re so engrossed in dinner preparation that his greeting startles you. Gasping in surprise, you drop the knife you’re holding, nicking your finger slightly. Usually at this time you’d be alone in the apartment, Connor working on paperwork or cases until late.

Connor is quick to react, catching the knife before it hits your foot.

“Sorry, are you okay?”

“Aside from losing twenty years off my lifespan? Yeah I’m good.”

Placing the knife back on the bench, he pulls your wrist towards him to inspect your finger. This is the closest he’s been to you in a while and it makes you feel slightly self-conscious.

“I don’t think a small injury like this will impact you that much.”

“Just a figure of speech, Con-“

You feel a wet sensation and it takes you a moment to realise that your finger is _in his mouth_. While you’re too choked for words, he makes a point of swirling his tongue slowly around the cut. Eyes half-lidded, he pulls away slightly.

If you leaned in right now, it would be close enough to-

“Just be careful.”

Dumbfounded, all you could do was nod as he walked over to the closet you both shared. Amongst the rustling of fabric, you could hear him speak.

“I’m just here for a change of clothes. There’s unrest downtown- I don’t know how long it will be for.”

Going back to the kitchen he rummaged through the drawers, handing you a band-aid. With a soft smile, he made sure to grab his keys.

“I’m glad you’re here, seeing your face puts me at ease. See you in the morning.”

Hearing the door shut behind him, your face felt like it was on fire. Dinner preparation forgotten momentarily, you realised just how _human_ he was becoming.

…It was kind of fucking you up.

 

Hank, who was waiting in the car outside, noted the ridged shoulders of his work partner. Eyebrow raised, he watched as the android stiffly got into the passenger’s seat.

“Uh, alright there, Robo-Cop?”

Connor bit the inside of his mouth, embarrassed.

“I think I just did something stupid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked it? Hated it? Please leave Kudos/Comments if you liked it. I need to know if people are enjoying this so I can write more.   
>  If you wanna come chat (I would love to make new friends), my social medias are [here](http://kyarymell.tumblr.com/post/181183871661)!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After every chapter I post, I tend to take a break from writing. This time, I closed my eyes and when I opened them more than 5 days had passed. Oops.   
> 

For obvious reasons, when it comes to matters concerning his metaphorical heart, Connor is a little lost. Sure, he can pull up webpages upon webpages of information on human feelings but all he would have is dictionary definitions and detached anecdotes. The most logical path to take while looking for a solution is to really get into the meat of things.

So that’s what he does.

“Lieutenant, have you ever been in love?”

Now’s a good time to ask if any, because the past half hour has been quiet on patrol. A few androids are holding a vigil at the heart of the city, for those that have been lost. Thankfully, no-one’s started a protest or a riot so it’s appropriate to make conversation.

“I-Is this your idea of small talk? Personal questions _again_?”

Connor doesn’t know why, but Hank has spluttered on his coffee in response to his query. Not missing a beat, he pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket to offer to the lieutenant. He’s been making sure to carry more things in his pockets, seeing as they find a use sooner or later.

“No. Actually, I’m having a problem and I think your insight could help me.”

Hank took some time to look at the crowd before them and to the rear-view mirrors before sighing.

“Well. I guess there was Cole’s mother... but the relationship kinda just fell apart after he passed.”

It seems like becoming a deviant hasn’t helped his tact in the slightest.

“Oh. I’m sorry-“

“Nah, don’t worry about it. What do you wanna know?”

The android didn’t think Hank would actually humour him. Eyes darting around, he feels like he’s on the spot again. Where does he even begin? Feelings, love… both intangible concepts that were unknown to him until recently.

“How is it supposed to feel like? Does it cause you to do stupid things?”

The Lieutenant scratched at his beard, giving it some thought. At first, he was going to tease the android mercilessly but seeing the expression on his face he threw the idea away. Whatever problem he had, it seemed to be eating him up inside.

Ah, to be young again…

“How it feels varies from person to person. As for making you do stupid things, from personal experience? Yeah. ”

“Can you give an example?”

“Not making it easy, are you… haven’t you got some romance novel or film data in that big head of yours?”

Connor crossed his arms, looking out the window.

“Your opinion matters to me.”

Hank’s chest feels heavy, a wave of nostalgia filling his senses. Before this whole revolution business went down, all he cared about was his next drink. Now, he’s feeling a kind of familial bond with the one android who stuck by him.   

_‘Damn, I must be getting soft.’_

It’s nice to have someone depend on him again.

“Alright buckle up, son. This is going to take a while.”

Connor moved to fasten his seatbelt.

Hank shook his head and laughed.

The rest of the night went without a hitch, the android returning to the apartment by midnight. Trying to open the door as quietly as possible, he recalled a time where you offered to register him to the biometrics scanner. The surprise on your face when he told you androids had no fingerprints was… cute.

He thought about you often these days and said as much to Hank in their talk earlier. The old Lieutenant wasn’t surprised in the slightest and his understanding was integral to picking apart his feelings.

_“You thinking about her a lot is a good start.”_

It’s good to know that what he’s experiencing is _normal_.

Finding a coat hanger for his blazer jacket, he hung it up in the living room. It was nice to wear clothing without the blue triangle and armband. He still didn’t have an official police uniform, but he was perfectly content in wearing his own clothes.

_“So… you invaded her personal space. That’s the ‘stupid thing’ you were talking about? Did she run away? Hit you?”_

_“No, um… I know it’s an invasion of privacy to scan people for vitals these days but her pulse skyrocketed when I-”_

_“Nono, don’t continue. I don’t wanna know.”_

Pulling off his socks and placing them in the laundry basket, he passed by a mirror in the hallway. Pressing a finger against his temple, he felt for the LED there. It was a trend now to take it out, but Connor was still torn on the idea.

He wanted people’s genuine personalities when dealing with him and he wanted people to _know_ he was an android when out on patrol. If he just took it out, it would make his integration into society seamless but he needed to be _seen_ to be understood.  

There was also… you.

_“You’re worried about what she thinks? How unlike you, the one who only cared about his mission.”_

_“I need advice, not sarcasm Lieutenant.”_

_“Whoa, that backchat part of your programming too? Heh.”_

Connor wants to make it completely clear that he’s an android around you. Of course, you’ve always treated him with kindness and like an equal, but doubt continues to linger after the events of the revolution. He showed you the cold and clinical side to him, the efficient killer and the hunting hound.

Not to mention his face.

The ghost of the person you once loved, he both loathes and identifies his face as his own. Connor wants to see every side of you, but wants it ingrained into your head that he’s not Anderson. Is this sort of trepidation normal? You’ve already established that you see him as his own person and yet he doesn’t feel completely assured.

Deviancy is a double-edged sword. It’s now easier to articulate his thoughts and emotions, but what comes alongside it is doubt and concern.

_“You think about her all the time, want to be close to her, care about what she thinks about you… It does sound kinda like love, but it’s really up to you to decide.”_

_“Thanks, Hank.”_

_“Yeah, yeah. I can’t believe I’m having a version of ‘the talk’ with an android.”_

_“What do you mean about ‘the talk’?”_

_“You’ll figure it out when you’re older.”_

_“Lieutenant. For all intents and purposes, I am an adult.”_

_“A word of advice; even if you’re doubtful, just take a chance.”_

Closer to unravelling the complex feeling of love, he decides he should probably make his intentions clear. The kiss he shared with you when he became deviant wasn’t meaningless, after all. If he showed affection, would you be more aware of him?

Unbuttoning his shirt, he wondered if he should throw it in the laundry basket to wash for later along with his socks. Androids never had a need to wash their own clothes but being out and about in the city in non-standard issue attire, Connor figured he should make a habit out of it.

Tucking his shirt under his arm, he heard footsteps behind him. There you were dressed in your nightclothes, hair slightly mussed from sleep.

 

You were troubled.

Behind your eyes, the scene of android bodies strewn throughout Jericho is still fresh. Then there’s flashes of Connor, killing humans without batting an eye, without hesitation. In the heat of the moment, things were a blur as you escaped the sinking freighter.

Now that things were quiet, nightmares seemed to rear their ugly head.

_‘Connor wouldn’t hurt me. He killed those people to protect me. To protect the deviants. It was necessary…’_

Getting up for a glass of water, you were swaying on your feet. Seeing a figure standing in the middle of the living room, you were slightly concerned.

“Connor…?” you called out feebly and the figure turned around.

“Sorry. Did I wake you?”

Rubbing the sleep from your eyes, you noted that the lights weren’t on. Most likely it was an attempt by the android to ensure you wouldn’t be woken up by his arrival. Moonlight filtered in through the blinds, giving you an idea of the time.

Connor was…

“Why are you shirtless?” was all you could get out, instead of answering his question.

_‘Real smooth, brain. Why couldn’t you just ask him how his patrol went?’_

“I was going to put this shirt in the wash later on.”

“Okay. Um, I’m just going to get some water.”

“I’ll do it, I’m closer to the kitchen anyway.”

Your heart is racing and you wonder why you are acting like a teenager all of a sudden.

Then again, how could you not?

The person you’re in love with, who you’ve never seen shirtless is only a few feet away from you.

When Connor goes to turn on a small kitchen light, you get a good eyeful of him. As expected, his pale skin is unblemished, save for a few beauty marks on the back of his neck. The android’s back was turned, bending down to grab a water jug from the fridge.

His body is built almost like an Eden Club model and you’re wondering how he managed to hide all of _that_ under just a button-up shirt and a suit jacket.

You’re able to tell, seeing as you’ve been to the Eden Club in the past to try wash away your loneliness. In the end, your trips to the club were fruitless, unable to go through with it, opting to only look. 

You _really_ to touch him. Even more, you really want him to touch _you_.

Biting your lip, you hoped he wouldn’t pick up on your fast heartbeat. Adaptable to human behaviours and learning everyday while working as a member of the police force, you’re worried he can read you like an open book. However, you recall telling him it was rude to scan people without their permission outside of his job.

It’s perfectly normal to feel this way about him, right? He’s a deviant and therefore in control of his own actions. Slightly ashamed, you realise you wouldn’t say no if an opportunity to get into bed with him were to arise.

“Here you go.”

Connor’s voice snaps you out of your thoughts and remembering where you are, you down the water as if you’ve just come from the desert.

“Thanks! It’s late, I’ll wash the cup in the morning. Goodnight!”  

“Wait.”

The android grabbed your wrist, pulling you back to him. Brows knitted in concern, he pressed his palm against your forehead. Overwhelmed with the urge to bolt, you try to keep yourself grounded.

“You’re looking a little pale and you’ve been sweating. Are you okay?”

“I had a nightmare.” it’s not a lie, but you couldn’t tell him exactly what you were thinking about.

“Do you need me to keep you company?”

Against your better judgement, you say yes.

While Connor is off throwing some clothes into the laundry basket, you’re trying to settle into bed with little luck. Thoroughly distracted, you’re remembering the way his v-cut abdominals dipped below his leather belt.

Did he even have the right ‘equipment’ for sex? You tried asking him eons ago when you were still learning to walk again, but never got the words out.

_‘Wait. Now is not the time to be thinking about this stuff. We’re just sleeping in the same bed like we used to and he’s keeping me company because of the nightmares.’_

Feeling a familiar weight beside you the android is now dressed in a simple t-shirt and shorts, more for your comfort than his. It’s better than going into stasis beside you in his work clothes.

“You’re tense. Are you having second thoughts about my company? If you are, I’ll just go back to the couch.”

“No, it’s okay. Uhm. I missed this.”

“Me too.”

His admission was a whisper, as if worried to say it out loud.  Moving until your back is pressed against his chest, you hope that your actions convey your feelings. Connor’s arm snaked around your waist in response and you felt safety radiating from him in waves.

Heart pulling in different directions, you were left with a choice. Stay in his arms, savouring this moment or turn around and kiss him until his artificial breathing stilled. With a heavy heart, you willed yourself to sleep.

It was wasn’t fair to take advantage of someone’s kindness, feelings or not. Focusing on the dim pulse of his LED, you drifted off.

 

While he might be occasionally slow to understand context in a social situation, Connor was no idiot. He felt your heated stare the whole time he was in the kitchen and while he wanted to make you more aware of him, this situation was unprecedented. Never before has he been in a state of undress around you, even when he was following his companion programming.

Tonight was just coincidence- he’s comfortable living here in the apartment and therefore feeling safe enough to change his clothes in the living room. The android just didn’t expect you to be awake at this hour.  

Your reaction just before seems to point towards finding him attractive. The conceited side of him says, ‘yes, of course, I’m an advanced prototype designed to look like this’ but it helps him decide his next course of action. What he’s come to understand about love and attraction, is that the outcome will always be an unknown variable but can be influenced.

Like the android he is, Connor realises he might be overthinking this.

_‘Hank said to take a chance. Is this the human experience? To pursue something based upon feelings alone?’_

There were a few instances when he was still a machine where he acted upon feelings alone. He might have denied it at the time, but now he had to open his mind in order to grow as a person.

**Instances of actions stemming from emotions.**

> Retrieved data from cell phone wanting to appease you, leading to CyberLife re-initialization.  
>  Went against orders to get information from a person (you) not related to deviant investigation. Curiosity.  
>  Showed empathy, sparing Chloe’s life when given a choice instead of procuring information from Kamski.  
>  Asked Hank for a distraction in order to gather evidence and find Jericho. Desperation.

**Variables that change the outcome of success.**

> Reciprocated kiss.  
>  Living together again after being apart.  
>  Attraction?

He’s overthinking again.

Never before has he encountered such doubt.  

_Wait._

Didn’t Hank say that love was different for every person? An intangible feeling, ranging from all-encompassing frustration to the need to protect someone? Breaking down the facts, he analysed his situation.

When Connor first met you, he was just a machine following his programming. When he watched you grieve then struggle through the trials and tribulations of learning how to walk again, he admired you. That admiration turned into wanting to see you smile more often. This _want_ he experienced, was the first of many.

When you proclaimed the two of you were friends and gifted him the coin, he _wanted_ to hold your hand. When you asked him to go away that fateful night, he desperately _wanted_ to hold you and apologise. When he met you again, reprogrammed by CyberLife, he _wanted_ to reach out and touch you. Above all, he _wanted_ to see you again, even if it conflicted with his programming.

Breaking through and becoming deviant, his inhibitions were lowered from the shock. In the moment that came after, his entire being was overwhelmed with the need to kiss you. The kiss was a manifestation of his subconscious, it was...

A reflection of his true feelings towards you.

Processing all this, his LED furiously blinked red. You’re so close, comfortable enough that you are able to sleep in his presence, in his arms. Your skin is soft under his fingers and all he wants to do is _touchtouchtouch_. There’s only fabric and cotton sheets between the two of you and he is more aware of it now than ever.

Is this how Connor Anderson felt? Bewitched by your smile, wanting to spend the rest of his days by your side?

**Is this what being in love is supposed to feel like?**

Taken aback by the sudden revelation, the android tenses. Worried you’ve been woken by the light of his LED, he checks your vitals despite the stern talk you gave him about privacy.

Still asleep.

If he were human, Connor is certain he’d be sweating bullets right now. It would be so simple, to slide the hand he has on your waist inside your flimsy shirt. Despite the obvious attraction to him you showed earlier, it is still unknown whether or not you’d respond positively to his touch, much less while you’re defenseless like this.

Frowning, he prepares to go into stasis. There’s a lot to process and a lot of diagnostics to run. Ever since separating from the memories of his human counterpart, he’s been concerned about lingering data corruption.

At least he’s coming closer to understanding humans.  

 

Connor keeps you company at night when he can, the nightmares soon fading into nothingness. These days, he’s been increasingly busy. Keeping that in mind, you’ve tucked your feelings for him away for now.

The job market crashed following the android revolution. This surprises no-one, but it definitely throws a wrench in your plans. Now that things have quietened down, you’ve been wanting to leave the city and explore more of the future for yourself.

Can’t do that without money.

Things are different now, gone are the days where you could pack a few meager items and jump on a bus to nowhere. Peering over at the small tablet you have, it seems like it’s another day of no job openings. Utilities are automated and there are still bills to pay for the apartment.

Your savings are starting to dwindle and androids haven’t achieved their right to work compensation yet, so asking Connor for help is out of the question. There’s also the issue of the city not being able to function when half of its organic population have up and left. Resting your chin on your hand, you wondered what your contingency plan would be.

Perhaps you could go to the Urban Farms and do some menial tasks for some extra food or...

_‘I should go see Markus.’_

Hopefully the deviant leader had factored in resources for human supporters of his cause, because you were running out of ideas.

Throwing a text to Connor about your whereabouts (he was concerned for your safety after all this time) you looked for some weather-appropriate clothes. It was weird texting Connor, knowing that the message would go directly to his internal messaging system and not a phone.

News sources that opted to stay in Detroit regularly broadcasted Markus’ movements, so you already had your destination in mind. Locking the door behind you, it was time to go see a familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked it? Hated it? Please leave Kudos/Comments if you liked it. I need to know if people are enjoying this so I can write more.   
>  If you wanna come chat (I would love to make new friends), my social medias are [here](http://kyarymell.tumblr.com/post/181183871661)!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, i’ve been in a slump. i’ve been wondering if I should continue this at all because of the radio silence i've been getting. to all those who have left feedback: you are appreciated. a lot. in fact, I re-read people’s comments to remind myself that there are people counting on me to continue.

Seeing as transportation services haven’t started fully functioning again, you have to walk to go see Markus. It’s not a problem but you’re still on guard. There’s been civil unrest in parts of the city, caused by those upset by the successful android revolution. Such people have been launching random attacks on citizens, unable to tell who is an android and who is not.

Coming to a stop, you looked at the building before you. It seems to be an entryway to a compound. As seen from news outlets and the internet, there’s a lot of androids living in the space before you. There’s a plate, neatly engraved next to the door. 

`“For the co-existence of human and android-kind.”`

Well, there’s no doubt that this is the place. Walking through the double doors, you were stopped by security. They motioned for you to lift your arms for an inspection.

“Sorry about this, precautions you know.”

“It’s alright.”

Finding nothing suspicious on your person, you were cleared to go to the reception desk.

“Hello, I’m here to see Markus…?”

The android shuffled some papers for a moment and looked up to face you. A beautiful smile crossed her features and you were taken aback at how _genuine_ it looked. She stood up, taking your hands in hers.

“I remember you! You repaired me in Jericho! If it wasn’t for you-“

She seemed to remember where she was, backing away and smoothing out her skirt.

“I-I’m sorry! My body kind of… acted on its own.”

It was endearing, to see the impact the revolution had on android mannerisms in such a short time. You wondered what it would be like to hold a conversation with them, what their thoughts and feelings were about the world now.

“No, it’s okay. I’m glad I could help.”

Nodding, she scrolled through a data pad. Her embarrassment still showed on her face a little and she pressed her lips together to regain her composure.

“Unfortunately, Markus isn’t here at the moment. I believe he will be back in half an hour, if you’re able to wait.”

Glancing around the lobby, you noticed there weren’t any seats. It was quite possible that there was no accounting for human visitors. Shifting your weight from foot to foot, you decided to busy yourself with your phone.

Lately, you’ve been blogging about developments in Detroit and your entries have gained a little following. As it turns out, people were highly interested in someone who chose to stay instead of evacuate. Scrolling through the comments on your ‘About Me’ page, there were an increasing number of strangely worded comments.

`Did you go to Eden Club before androids were considered """people"""?`

`If you're actually over a hundred years old, are you pure?`

`your organs would probably sell for a lot, lol.`

You’re not sure why, but you feel a chill down your spine.

_‘These are just internet trolls. Right?’_

Finally, after what seems like forever, Markus comes to greet you. The first thing the pair of you do is catch up on what’s been happening after the revolution. His friends aren’t with him, they’re off helping the rebuilding effort. He’s been busy drafting laws and agreements, talking with the humans in positions of authority… it seems like his plate is full.

Speaking of which, your plate seems to be emptying due to some of the supermarkets shutting down in your neighbourhood.

“As much as it’s good to see you again, I was wondering if you could help me with a food issue.”

“I’m glad you asked. In fact, we’ve been working together with humans to preserve the Urban Farms.”

The deviant leader goes into an explanation about improving the androids’ image. If the outside world could see humans and androids co-existing it would hopefully encourage trade to come back to Detroit proper. People don’t go hungry, androids can present a non-threatening image and everyone wins out. Some parts of the farm were automated, but that was thrown away in favour of the food agreement. Some cultivation required a person’s touch, after all.

“Sounds good. Tell me what I have to do.”

Markus contacts a friend of his at the Urban Farms to get you to work. You’re not too keen on it but whatever keeps you from going hungry, you suppose. The world changing twice in your lifetime is not what you signed up for at all.

It’s tiring.

What keeps you going is hope for the future and someday getting away from this city for a vacation. Making your way to the Urban Farms, you’re certain that this is the most walking you’ve done in a long time.

The sun is still in the sky by the time you arrive and you’re caught off guard by the person you’re told to meet. The android is a dead ringer for Connor (you’re not sure which at this point) and he looks completely relaxed in his plaid shirt and slightly curled hairstyle.

Strangely enough, he has his LED still in. You try not to stare.

“So you’re the new person. _They_ warned me about you.”

“Um. What do you mean by ‘they’?”

“CyberLife told me to kill you on sight once upon a time, saying you were a threat to the mission.”

The hairs on your neck stand up and you’re rooted to the spot, even though all your instincts are telling you to run.

“Wow, your heart rate shot straight up! Relax, I’m a deviant. Connor made sure of that when I tried to stop him from waking up the androids during the revolution.”

He says it nonchalantly, like he didn’t just create an intense atmosphere in one sentence. Pulling a data pad from his belt, he looked at the assignments for the day.

“So you know him? Uhm, what do I call you?”

The android frowned slightly.

“I mean, people were calling me Connor-60 because of my serial but I want to be my own person. Just haven’t decided on a name yet.”

After assigning you to harvest and relocate some vegetables, he smirks like he’s challenging you.

“Hope this isn’t _too_ difficult.”

Hearing his snark, the caution you felt for him seemed to melt away.

“I’m human, not useless!”

As you left for your assigned area, you could hear him mumble to himself.

_“Some ‘mission threatening’ civilian that was, heh.”_

 

Meanwhile, Connor is wracking his brain for ideas on how to enter a relationship with you. He has been assigned light duty today, Hank taking his lunch break to check up on Sumo.

The android has finally established his feelings for you, based upon approximately one-hundred minutes of thought analysis. Love. Something so simple and so complicated at the same time.

In order to understand the dating climate of your era (and by extension, you) he’s been reading popular romance novels from your time. There’s a few reports he needs to review before submitting them in the evening but thankfully he’s able to multitask.

The society you lived in was... strange, to say the least.

There was one novel about some wealthy businessman coercing an unwilling (?) participant into a BDSM relationship. Thankfully, Connor had enough common sense to realise this wasn’t an ideal situation and decided not to take any inspiration. As he delved deeper into the literature of your time, there was definitely a trend.

A lot of the romantic interests of the heroines weren’t human. Vampires, werewolves, angels, demons and even androids. In the past, you mentioned that there was a certain degree of fascination with non-human romances but he didn’t expect it to this extent. Should he be looking at movies instead?

Does this mean… despite his non-human status he should just ‘go for it’?

As Connor was lost in his thoughts and the reports, he barely registered Hank arriving back at his desk.

“Hey. Lookin’ a bit serious there.”

Rubbing his cheek, Connor remembered where he was.

“How’s Sumo… was I making a face?”

“Sumo’s fine and yeah, you were making a face.”

“That’s probably why my jaw feels tight.”

Hank snorted, amused by how natural the response was.

“Problems?”

“I don’t think personal talk is appropriate in the workplace.”

The Lieutenant nudged the android playfully in the shoulder.

“Look around, there’s barely anyone here. Besides, I thought becoming deviant meant removing the stick from your ass.”

Connor rolled his eyes. Then realised what he just did.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean any disrespect-“

“You’re making this too easy for me,” Hank checked the database, “looks like we got a case- let’s get a move on.”

“Right.”

With the shift in power and Detroit starting to calm down from the revolution, the man and machine cop duo were assigned to miscellaneous cases. Hank had half the mind to complain, having an inkling that Fowler had a hand in it- but welcomed the change from being forced on deviant cases.  

Thoughts of romance at the back of his mind for now, Connor went over the case notes. There’s been reports of disturbing messages being posted to various places on the internet, the location data from Detroit.

Usually such a case would be overlooked but there was an incident in the past involving a mass kidnapping. Now, all suspicious activity on the internet was to be treated as serious. Still, it’s strange that a perpetrator would brazenly send such messages when internet surveillance was its highest.

The car came to a stop in front of an old looking building.

“Lieutenant? Are you sure this is the place?”

“Yeah… think so. How does this place even exist?”

`Lucas’ Internet Café`

`For those who want to stay disconnected at home!`

`Retro LAN games available.`

Strange. Finding no data on internet cafes, Connor had to run a search.

**Provides internet access for the public. Made its beginnings in the 1990’s, seeing a rise in popularity for a time and declining again during the 2000’s.**

No wonder he didn’t have any data on this subject, it was a fixture in society at least a hundred years ago. Even CyberLife deemed the information unnecessary to his original programming, despite the fact that you would’ve been alive during the existence of the internet cafés. Did this mean they were already in decline during your lifetime? He would have to ask.

Following Hank through the glass door, the bored man at the counter stood to attention upon seeing Connor’s LED.

“Hey hey hey, no androids.”

Hank was ready to protest, not about to have someone insult his partner- until the man quickly explained.

“Y’see, the last time we had an android in here, it caused a riot because they were winning all the LAN* games. Which is expected. But still. I am not dealing with that again.”

The Lieutenant relaxed, understanding that the reason was not one from prejudice. Connor took the lead then, flashing his badge at the worker. Just another perk of the revolution: he was fully acknowledged as part of the force now.

“Rest assured, I’m not here to steal wins from your patrons. We’re here on behalf of the Detroit Police.”

The worker sighed, exasperated.

“Far out, is there a customer suspected of terrorist activity or something? Full disclosure, it’s not our intention to facilitate that sort of thing.”

“Calm down. I’m sure you’re being honest. We just want to ask some questions.”

The android conveniently left out the fact that he had already scanned for the man’s heart rate. Connor asked the routine questions first, in order to get the man to relax.

“R-right. Well, my name is Mitchell Lucas and my brother owns this place. He’s an old technology enthusiast and wanted a space for other enthusiasts to hang out.”

“Have you noticed anything strange lately?”

“Well, not really? It’s usually a bunch of dudes, chicks and others sitting silently at their monitors.”

“Do you think there’s anyone who stays here an unhealthy amount of time?”

“Well yeah, almost all us! The majority of customers are gamers. They tend to play for hours into the early morning.”

Connor had the urge to sigh despite never needing to- being an android and all. Is he asking the wrong questions? This was clearly going nowhere.

“Do you mind if I take a look around?”

“No, go ahead- I-I’m not about to obstruct the law.”

Nodding, Connor headed in the direction of the desktops, hoping that Hank would take over with the questioning.

“Um.”

“Got somethin’ to say, kid?”

“It’s cool. I mean, I’ve seen police androids before but... it’s like that really really old movie!”

“Robo-Cop, right? That was before both of our times.”

“Now, who doesn’t like the classics?”

“Right. Well, mind if I check out your security tapes?”

“We don’t have that kind of thing. Uh, for the comfort of our customers and all that.”

Hank buried his face in his palms.

**Mission: Gather information on potential suspect.**

Scanning the immediate area, Connor found traces of thirium. There were signs of a minor struggle but after reconstructing the events that took place, he found it was irrelevant to the investigation. Must’ve been the android who found themselves on the receiving end of sore losers.

**Analysis: A simple altercation due to ego.**

Trying to look as inconspicuous as possible, the android walked around as if looking for a place to sit. Nothing out of the ordinary so far.

This seemed to bother one of the patrons, for she pulled off her headphones and turned to him.

“Buddy, it’s a free country. Just sit somewhere. I can’t think with you walking around like that.”

“Sorry?”

Putting her headphones back on, she turned back to her game and Connor moved to sit at the desktop closest to him.

“Not that one, some dude has it on reserve all the time.”

Startled, the android realised she hadn’t looked away from the monitor once. Maybe this was the best opportunity to acquire information. Anything would be helpful at this point.

“Can you tell me about him?”

“...”

“Hello?”

No response.

What was the right approach in this situation? So far, he’s gathered that the patrons here are generally private people. Thankfully, his social relations program chimes in with a solution, giving him a new objective.

**Appeal to the person’s interests in order to get information.**

“What game are you playing?”

 _Click. Click. Tap._ The pressing of keys is rhythmic. Approximately 200 actions per minute.

To Connor’s relief, there is a pause.

“Galaxy’s Reach.”

“What is it about?”

“It’s one of the most popular MMORPGs right now. Have you been living under a rock?”

**Search successful.**

**MMORPG: Massively multiplayer online role-playing game. Players can interact with each other in a virtual world.**

**Galaxy’s Reach statistics: 5 million players last quarter.**

**Appeal to interests: Successful.**

**Make subject empathise, build trust.**

“Well... I don’t go out a lot.”

“I’m raiding right now. I’ll tell you all about it when I’m done.”

Hank had since returned to his car while Connor was finding some evidence. If he fell asleep during the wait, that was his own business. Besides, his old self would’ve packed up and left the android so this was character development (or so he said).

_Knock. Knock._

Connor tapped on the windshield to get the man to unlock the car.

“Lieutenant, wake up.”

Jolting awake, Hank narrowly missed hitting his nose on the steering wheel.

“I found some information relevant to the case. We might have a problem on our hands,” he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, “also, I was informed of a good place to take someone on a date.”

Hank rubbed the sleep from his eyes, only hearing ‘information, case, problem and date’.

Needless to say, he was confused as fuck.

 

Sundown comes and you’ve been working at the Urban Farms non-stop since you got there. You had some polite conversations with the other humans who agreed to co-operate with the androids, but other than that it was a quiet affair.

One particular plant was giving you issues today, having to pull it from the root fives times with all your strength. It’s almost funny, how you went from tinkering with intricate technology to getting dirt under your nails.

There’s no surprise you’re a little slow when your ‘co-ordinator’ of sorts appears.

“Look alive.”

“Whoa!”

Connor-60 (you didn’t know what else to call him) threw you a plastic tag of sorts. You fumbled with it for a moment, before turning it over in your hand.

“What’s this?”

“For food. Show it to the guys down near the entrance and they’ll give you some stuff to take home.”

“Thanks for taking me on without much warning.”

The android waved you off.

“We all have to do our part. At least that’s what Markus says.”

Nodding, you bid him farewell and had your food tag redeemed. Hopefully things would improve from here. Tired, you slung the bag of fruit and vegetables over your shoulder, preparing to make the journey home.

Oh, if only you could ask one of your friends for a lift like back in the day…

_‘Back in the day? Wow, you sure are sounding old now.’_

If you had to be completely honest, working at the farms was a boring experience. However, it did give you time to think.

You were a person out of time, losing all those closest to you in what felt like a matter of seconds. In reality, a whole century had passed while you were in suspension, frozen to the world. Coming back to consciousness, you found love again, only to lose it.

Which comes to the crux of it all: you have been given a second chance and you’re squandering it by not being true to yourself. It was high time you told Connor how you felt. You’ve been too afraid, making excuses instead of seizing the moment.

To think, it only took a day of plucking weeds and digging holes to come to this realisation. There was no moment for judgement- you had the agency to change your mind after all. It was part of being alive.

Weariness is your upon shoulders, but a rush of excitement and nervousness fills your chest.

 

Binoculars focused on the back of your head, curious eyes follow your retreating form. You’re everything he’s expected from someone who’s been in cryogenic stasis for a long time. He likes to think he’s got an eye for detail- and you’re _fascinating_.

Your skin lacks the radiation damage that people have these days for being in close proximity to too much technology. Is it strict preservation or chemical enhancement that kept you looking untouched?

Cryogenic technology was one of man’s greatest achievements and yet no one’s been on ice for as long as you have.

What secrets are you hiding?

What was the genetic makeup of people a hundred years ago?

He wants to know.

He wants to know _everything_.

“So considerate,” the man murmurs, “it was so easy to find you.”  

Hitting the sleep button on his phone, he recalled the words you so happily exposed to the world, without a care.

`Today, in Detroit:`

`So it's out of my control but I'm now working at the Urban Farms. The androids have this thing going-`

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * = LAN: Local Area Network   
>  Liked it? Hated it? Please leave Kudos/Comments if you liked it. I need to know if people are enjoying this so I can write more.   
>  If you wanna come chat (I would love to make new friends), my social medias are [here](http://kyarymell.tumblr.com/post/181183871661)!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter dedicated to: JustAEcho, DeviantHunter_51, ConAndOnAndOn, alittlecreeper, tinmiss1939, Starsiny0ureyes, zebracakes, pretty_loud, spacescaptain, Yaboi678, Rei, Mica., FrostyBlueFox, Raven Moore, jjane, Dreamyby, Exaigon, xTornx, Sheila Calhoun, Tropfenlady and my lurkers, my tumblr readers- thanks so much for sticking with me.

Connor had been acting different towards you lately, less fixated on work and more on you. It was a nice change of pace- finally you’d be able to get him alone, to address things unspoken. He seemed interested in the blog you wrote, detailing Detroit in the aftermath of the android revolution.

Somehow you were embarrassed, even if it was just a daily recount of your life. It’s different having strangers on the internet read it in comparison to someone you know. Connor didn’t judge, even if it took him mere seconds to read all of it. However, his eyes flickered in concern once he read some of the comments.

“I think it’s good that you’re documenting events, but do you get these often?”

“I’ve just been ignoring them lately so I don’t know.”

The android placed his hand on his chin, pensive.

Usually the android’s processor would work to fill blanks in conversation. Seeing him deep in thought worried you a little. About to ask him what was wrong, his regular neutral expression came back.

“Just be mindful of what information you’re willing to share.”

Understanding his words were for your own benefit, you nodded. Growing up in the technology era, you were no stranger to threats on the internet. It seems like no matter how much time passes, there would always be unsavoury people in the world.

Only a handful of people were opening trade again in Detroit. Who would bother travelling to android revolution ground zero if only to threaten you? Even still, the commenters were just a bunch of anonymous cowards who probably just wanted to stir some shit.

Back to the matter at hand, you wondered how to breach the topic of romance. You already resigned yourself to telling Connor how you felt, but finding the right moment? Easier said than done.

“There’s a place I’d like to take you- if you’re free, that is. I came upon it when I was on the job.”

Looks like the opportunity presented itself sooner rather than later. Knowing that things wouldn’t move forward without a little push, you put on a brave front.

“Are... you asking me out on a date?”

“Yes.”

The android adjusted his collar slightly, a quirk he retained from when he was a machine (or so he says). Maybe he was nervous? You still had a lot to learn from him.

“Don’t you have any cases to be working on?”

“I’m on standby while more evidence is being gathered.”

“Then, is tomorrow fine?”

“Sure.”

Checking the clock, you realised it was time to head out to the Urban Farms. It was only your second day and something needed your immediate attention. When news of the deviant uprising reached its peak, CyberLife employees stationed at the Urban Farms had abandoned their posts. They were in charge of conserving the few remaining bees after the great extinction.

Apparently, some of the air and chemical stabilisers had malfunctioned overnight and it was up to you to see what the problem was. You’re not sure if you’d be any help but the loss of even more bees would be disastrous for the production of food. Shortly after arriving home last night, you were notified of a bus service to and from the Urban Farms, a service provided by androids to facilitate the commute.

Thankfully, there was a bus stop nearby and it came just as you arrived. Gone were the android-only bus compartments at the back and you were relieved to see that things were changing for the better. Finding a window seat, you brought up your blog.

`Today, in Detroit:`

`So bees can’t be found in the wild anymore- only in captivity. It’s sad because they were already in decline during my time but I never thought things would turn out like this. I’m sure everyone knows this already but you could say I’ve been living under a rock. Or suspended in time for a hundred years. Either one (lol).`

`There’s a few bees being kept at the Urban Farms and surprisingly they’ve held out through the deviant revolution. The machines providing the right environment for the bees to thrive has been acting up so I’m going to see if there’s anything I can do to fix the problem.`

`Since I’ve been asleep, it seems like humanity has lived precariously and is paying dearly for it. Remember everyone, no bees equals no food!`

After hitting ‘post’ you stared out the window. Here you thought either humanity would wipe itself out or the world would be covered in noxious gases before you turned fifty. Instead you’re here, concerns over the environment reaching critical levels and machines becoming sentient. Recalling some magazine you read earlier, there was even a war brewing over the ownership of the Antarctic.

Good to know that humanity was a mess as usual. Vaguely, you wondered if it would have made a difference if you recycled more or paid attention to the products you used. You were so deep in thought that you almost forgot what you were doing.  

_‘Bees. Machines. Preservation of bees. Right.’_

Bus coming to a stop, you were greeted by Connor-60. He’s wearing a different casual outfit today, seemingly following the trend of changing clothes. All business, he leads you to the lab where all the bees have been kept. Swiping your finger upon a table it came back with dust, making you reason that the lab hasn’t been touched in a while.

“So, what seems to be the problem?”

Connor-60 points to a glass viewing case, the bees within listless and barely moving.

“Every so often we have android workers ensuring the bees pollinate some fruit and flowers. I was alerted to this overnight.”

“You think I can help? Have you talked with the workers here?”

“I trust in my android workers. They wouldn’t jeopardise an operation when relations between them and humans are still tense. Also, it’s not like CyberLife gave me any information on fixing their technology. They deemed it unnecessary since I was to be a puppet.”

“Fair point… I’ll have a look at this then.”

Inspecting the machinery at the back of the lab, you saw the familiar tech that was clearly the handiwork of CyberLife. Eyes travelling along the intricate wiring, you saw the environmental stabilisers for the bee enclosure. Even though the majority of your time in CyberLife was spent in the android department, you were sure you could come up with a solution.

**Environmental Integrity: 70%**

**Shielding FAILED! Please contact CyberLife.**

This was something you were familiar with. Before the time you were employed, CyberLife collaborated with the military in order to develop shielding technology for their classified projects. Whoever tampered with the device clearly had some understanding of the technology, or was just a tech enthusiast that got lucky.

Why would someone sabotage the bee enclosure? A lot of humans depended on them. Starting with the obvious fixes, you reconnected the wires in disarray. Finding an odd rusty metal piece, you gave it a tug. Sparks flew out of it and you flinched. Maybe that wasn’t the smartest thing to do.

“Here, let me.”

Jumping back, you didn’t notice how close Connor-60 was until he spoke up.

“How long have you been there!?”

“It would be irresponsible for me to leave you here alone.”

Standing back, you watched as the android pulled the offending metal piece free of the stabiliser. Sparks skated along his arm and he shook it off. A beeping noise sounded through the lab, the status monitor coming to life.

“Are you okay?”

“Uh, yeah?”

It seems like he was not used to humans being concerned over him.

**Shielding: Recharging.**

Flipping the piece of metal over, you wondered if Connor-60 had the same capabilities as his predecessor. You didn’t have to ponder for long, for it seemed like he was already scanning it.

“It’s magnetic. It probably was causing an interference with the shielding technology. Hah. To think a piece of metal took down millions of dollars in investment.”

Frowning, your earlier guess was incorrect. Someone deliberately sabotaged the bee enclosure, but it wasn’t an expert. That information ruled out an ex-CyberLife employee, at least. Remembering a co-worker you got along with quite well who was directly involved with the bee preservation project, you decided it was best to give them a call instead of messing with technology that you had no experience with.

“ _Fascinating._ ”

“Hmm? What is?”

Connor-60 stared pensively at the viewing glass.

“The fact that small insects have a lot of say in the continuation of the human race.”

Nodding, you dialled a number on your phone, hoping that she hadn’t changed her number during the chaos of the revolution.

“Yeah, it is pretty fascinating…”

 

A day later and Connor is really hoping that this initiative he’s taking with the relationship is better received than last time- the last time being a gift that caused a lot of events to unfold. Gone are the slacks and button up shirts he’s accustomed to wearing at work, casual clothing in their place. Generally he’d like to think himself as a confident person but he needed Hank’s advice on this one.

It’s perfectly normal asking advice from a friend, right? Especially if said friend feels as familiar as family. Usually the old man would’ve cracked a joke- but seeing Connor as nervous as he was, he was quite helpful. Of course after everything was said and done, the detective put two and two together.

_“So the time you asked if I knew what love was like…”_

_Connor put his head in his hands. He’s been on the receiving end of guns and apprehended dangerous persons but never felt as exposed as this._

_“I… yeah. I’m in love. I’ve examined my thoughts and feelings and have concluded that nothing else would feel as polarising as love.”_

_“Unreal,” Hank tried to hide a smile, “machines falling in love. It’s just like those sci-fi stories.”_

_“Lieutenant, you know I don’t like you calling me a machine.”_

_“Not using my name? You must be mad.”_

_Connor nudged him in the arm with a fraction of his strength and they both let out a laugh._

Pulling on his collar a little, he went to meet you at the agreed time downtown. Things have been quiet on the investigation end but the lead he got from the internet café makes him certain it involves you somehow. There was a frequent customer coming in at odd hours, scouring blogs of people living in Detroit.

Unfortunately he couldn’t watch over you all hours of the day. It would be infringing on societal appropriateness and you probably wouldn’t appreciate such a thing. Still he was worried and all he could do was hope for your safety whenever you went to the Urban Farms.

“Hey Connor!”

“I hope you didn’t wait long.”

“Not at all. You look good by the way.”

Connor noticed the ridged line of your shoulders immediately.

“Is something the matter?”

“I… sorry. I know I shouldn’t think about such things on our date but you know the bee situation I told you about yesterday? Ever since then I feel like I’m being watched.”

You waved him off before he could say anything.

“Don’t worry though! It’s probably just a random feeling.”

“If you say so.”

Being the person that he is, Connor keeps that part of information to himself, reminding himself to be wary when he’s with you. The walk to the place he has in mind is short and he hopes it’s a good memory for you.

The reaction is instantaneous when you arrive.

“No way…”

He’s brought you to one of the last remaining arcades in the city, on recommendation from the woman at the internet café. The arcade is a result of a love for the old times, cabinets carefully restored. It’s Connor’s full intention to let you roam free in the arcade with a bag full of quarters he’s collected, but you clearly have other ideas.

Misty-eyed from the nostalgia, your smiling face while you ask him to join you causes a ripple effect of emotion. He smiles back, cupping your face in his hands.

Your lips meet together in a sweet kiss, surrendering to feelings unsaid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was kinda short and stuff but that's because I don't have the heart to continue at the moment, I'm sorry to say it everyone. I'm not abandoning this completely but I do want to write other things at the moment. Thanks so much for the support everyone!


End file.
